Katniss and Peeta, life after
by Shuniice Mariie
Summary: Katniss misses Peeta, Peeta misses Katniss. But Katniss is still in mourning after Prim, so Peeta moves on, thinking she doesnt care anymore. But when Katniss finally calls him, letting him know that she still cares, will he leave and come back to her? *Full Summary inside!* I had so much fun writing this story, and i really hope all my readers enjoys too! Please, leave a REVIEW!
1. Pained

**_-Katniss is alone in District 12. She needs some comfort if she is to feel half human again. The death of Prim has hit her hard, and being alone has only made it worse. Will she realise how much she NEEDS Peeta? Read and find out. Gale returns, a new arrival and a burial for Prim(only where will it be, Capitol? Or home?) Plus a lot, LOT more! Sadly, i can't give too mcuh away! I hope if you continue to read and hope you will enjoy Katniss and Peeta's continued story! Dont forget to leave a review for each chapter you read to guess what will happen next. Lets see who gets the closest! Much love! Shunice x_**

* * *

It was burial day.

Some of the bodies that had been left behind had to be buried in the grave yard just on the otherside of the seam. I stared at my hands, scarred from the burns, my finger had a small dent from the constant use of my bow and arrow. The preist said a preyer to everyone, even though he probably didn't know half of the people here, or half of the people being buried, he put on a grim face like he was loosing one of his best friends. I swollowed as a woman dropped to the floor next to me, sobbing her heart away as she stared at her daughters head stone. The head stone read:

_Carly Humphry,_  
_Loving daughter and friend._

And that was it, that was all she had to show for her short life here on this planet. I grimaced and looked away from her crying mother. Even though the person that i was moarning for wasn't here, it didn't stop me thinking about her.

We all tried to move on.

We all tried to forget.

Pain, suffering, it all stayed behind to haunt us. It smothered you at night, enclosed your heart and made it hard to breathe. It was the screams that shook you from your slumber; it was the nightmares that filled your mind while you slept. I watched as a mother cried over the death of her family, burying her only daughter, banishing her body to the ground for eternity.

No one had to die.

No more blood was supposed to be shed. No more innocent lives taken away, no one knew what they had coming to them.  
When I wondered back into the house I felt cold, as though something had woken inside me that was dark. I will never forgive myself. I stare myself down in the mirror.

All of these lines across my face tell you the story of who I am. It's a story about pain and also about suffering. So many stories of where I have been. So many faces' that I have seen. Now I must forget all of these stories and all of these faces because they don't exist anymore. These faces help me to heal; they help me see what needs to be seen again. But these stories don't mean anything when you've got no one to tell them too. I am a grain in a sea of sand, a droplet in an ocean.

I can still smell her. She is everywhere I go, everywhere I look she is there, or once was there. I stare at my hands and I can imagine her hair running through them. When I close my eyes her blue eyes shines through to me, her smile always made me feel better, but now all I feel is tears building in my eyes.

"Katniss." Prim says, her eyes full of fear, almost glad to see me, but sad to see me also. I run to her, just a few more steps. But she is slipping farther away. All the while her last word, my name, rings in my head.

"Katniss." I dart out of bed and pin the attacker to the wall. She smelt of the earth and was shaking under my grip. I was the predator and she was my prey. "Katniss it's me, I'm just checking to see you're ok." The woman said her voice a small croak.

"I don't believe you, you're here to kill me, just like everyone is." I growl and push harder onto her throat; she gurgles and takes in a sharp breath.

"No one is going to kill you." Her voice was familiar. I had a flash of her face in the dim light escaping under the bathroom door and stumble away from her. She fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Greasy Sae?" I ask, not sure if it was safe or the capitals game.

"Yes." She said uncertian, rubbing her throat as she slowly got back on her feet. "Katniss, it's been 5 months, the Games are over, you're safe." She walked over and hugged me tightly. I can feel her warmth slowly pouring into me, I can feel her love filling me up.

There are so many stories of where I've been, there are so many lights I can't turn off. I just need to move on from everything, I need to feel secure. But everything of this house reminds me of her. I've never felt so alone. Mam is in district 13, healing, working, not being here for me like usual, but now I need her more than ever. Gale is gone, working, helping, probably falling in love with a girl who looks nothing like me.

Peeta.

I can't even remember the last time I heard his voice. He's been gone for so long, back a district 13 for some test, to see how he progressing. I forget how many months it's been since he left. I feel so empty without him here with me.

My story is with Peeta, when he's not near, my story is missing all of its words. I am a book full of empty pages without him. With him, just for a little while I can forget.

**_-Leave a review! Shunice x_**


	2. Troubled

I didn't feel myself anymore. I felt broken, lost and hurt. I was hurting all over. My skin raw and teared. I felt so exposed.

I could forgive myself for my actions last night. When had I become that person? I was turning into Haymitch, all I needed was a knife and a drunk head.

I close my eyes and lean into the sofa, it's softness surronding me.

The fire burned to my right in the fire-place, Greasy Sae cooked behind me in the kitchen. It was two days after the incident and it felt only as if it were an hour ago. After eating the chicken soup Sae had made I turned on the TV and watched the news. The pretty Capitol lady talked about how things were changing. She rambled on about so many things.

And then she talked about me

She said that I have become invisible these past few months which I have become in a way, I didn't move from this house. Then she smiled when she mentioned Peeta.

"We have a live broadcast from the one and only Peeta Mellark." She said.

And there he was, his blonde hair glimmering in the sun, his blue eyes boring into mine. I moved closer to the TV, until I couldn't get any closer. Raising my hand I touched the TV, were his cheek was. He was smiling at me, but it wasn't the smile he only wore for me. "So tell me Peeta, how has life been treating you after the games?" The woman's voice asked.

It took him a while to answer but when he did, I could tell it was the truth. "Hard, something like that isn't easy to move on from." It was nice to hear his voice, even though he wasn't here.

"I bet it isn't, but you seem to be recovering from the years events."

He nods slowly, and smiles a crooked smile. "I have a lot of good friends to help me recover."

She laughs and the screen slits, the left show her and the right showing Peeta. I move my hand under his chin. "Is Miss Everdeen one of those friends?"

His smile fades slightly. But not enough to notice, she certainly doesn't. "She'll always be my friend." His voice was so soft.

"How are you and Miss Everdeen doing? Any news to share?"

"I've been in District 13 for some time now; we haven't really had much time to see each other. But Katniss and I are still close." The way he said my voice was like a hearing rainfall in a drought. It healed me slightly. He didn't let her know that we wasn't an item, he just made it a fact that we were still in contact.

But we weren't.

He hadn't called in over 2 months. It hurt to think that he didn't care anymore. "Do you miss her?" She asked. It was exactly what I wanted to know.

He paused and looked straight through the camera and to me. I knew he was hoping that I was watching, I knew he hoped that I missed him. "I miss her every day. There's not a minute that passes by that I don't wonder how she's doing. There's not an hour that passes that I wish she was here."

"I'm glad to see you're doing better Peeta. I hope we can talk again some time." She smiled lightly.

"I hope we do too," he answers, closing the questioning.

I wondered if he would call, I hoped he would. But when the TV went black and the sky started to follow I learnt that he wasn't going to be the one to call me. He wasn't going to until he knew he was needed by me.

I shook my head and moved my hand away from the TV. I walked out of the house and two doors down to Haymitch. I didn't dare look at the house between us. Haymitch's door was slightly ajar so I let myself in. Like I suspected he was sprawled out of the floor, a pile of bottles at his hip. I kicked him in the leg.

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine." I said and kicked him once more for good luck. He stirred which was a good sign. "Get up!" I shouted. He opened his eyes.

"It's dark Katniss, I am right for sleeping." His voice was sorus and sounded like it hurt to speak. He coughed for a while.

"You slept the day away, it doesn't count." I began cleaning some of the smashed bottles off the floor, even though I knew they would be there again tomorrow. He sat up, stretched and watched me clean his mess. I rolled my eyes at him and carried on. "You're useless, do you know that?"

He smiled, "One of my many qualities."

I put all the mess in the bin and moved back to his side, "Come on, we're going for a walk."

He pulled a face, "First time out and you want to take it with me, I'm honoured sweetheart but I'll pass."

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Move!" I kicked him again.

"Living next to you, I might as well be in the games." He teased with a wink. I knew he was joking. He rubbed his leg and stood up, leading the way out of the house.

We walked down the path that separated us from the rest of the district. The path was small and dirty, the ground unstable with blown up rocks and wood still littering the floor from the uprising.

I stopped and imagined her.

The way and she and mom were so excited to move away from the shack and move to such a beautiful house. She gripped my hand only a few feet in front of where I stood now. I glanced down to her and saw the happiness in her eyes. Buttercup slung over her shoulder as he glared at me, a hiss lurking in the back of his throat. I closed my eyes, hoping to escape from her. But she was still there, hidden in the darkness of my eye lids. I imagined her walking towards me, her hair bouncing on her shoulders as she moved. Then she walked right through me, I gasped and gripped my chest, wondering how long it will be before I could breathe again. "Katniss." There it was again, her voice, her last word. My name. My cursed name. I brought nothing but bad luck, I killed her. If it wasn't for me, she would still be here. She would be taking a walk with me now, not Haymitch.

He touched my shoulder, as though he understood. But then I guess he would, he grieved once upon a time.

"One day it'll be easier. She'll always be there, but it'll be easier to think of her, I promise sweetheart." His voice didn't sound as rugged as it usually did. I took a quick glance at him. He didn't look at me, his eyes seemed far away, like he was in a different world. I began walking forward again and he followed close to me.

"Katniss." A woman called. It was Delly Cartwright. She waved madly at me before walking closer. I smiled and gave her hug, which by the way she pulled me to her wasn't optional. "Oh, you look good Katniss. I'm so glad I caught you before travelling back to District 3." She smiled. "Your mother is there." She said and nodded to me, like I knew. In fact, I had no idea where my mother was, she hadn't bothered to call me either in a while. Haymitch wandered off, to get some booze I guessed.

District 3 specialise in technology so I had no idea why my mother would be there."She's helping healing; they got hit pretty badly in the uprising. Some are still unstable so that's why your mother was sent there. I really thought she would have told you." She frowned sadly at me.

"I haven't talked to her, not really anyway." I said. I think the reason that she has been so distant is because of Prim. Maybe I reminded her of Prim. I knew the reason that I didn't call her was because of Prim. If Mom was younger they would think they were the sisters by how similar they looked. They even sounded the same. It killed me every time I heard her voice when she was here for a short time. I would see her in the garden planting and I would think for just a moment that it was Prim. But then I remembered what happened.

"I'll let her know that you're ok." She said and smiled, she gave me one more hug before walking on. I stayed where I was for several moments, thinking about nothing, just how much I needed someone.

"Delly." I shouted and spun around to see her. She turned and smiled at me, her eyes opening slightly wider. "Don't be a stranger ok?"

She smiled and laughed a little. Before she carried on walking she nodded, making me feel slightly better. Her hair was longer and even more blonde.

I caught up with Haymitch, and like I suspected he was at the small little shop that was built not long ago, it sold little things, bathroom things, kitchen things, and all the alcohol Haymitch could drink. He loved this shop. It's all he would talk about when he came and saw me.

I heard that they were going to start building the bakery again, as soon as Peeta comes back.

I picked up the bottle nearest me. It read white wine. "What about this?" He frowned and looked at what I found; he read the label and shook his head, disappointment in his eyes.

"All the bottles you have cleaned up of mine and you still don't know that I'm a scotch guy. Come on sweetheart, pay attention." He winked at me and paid the man behind the counter for the drink. He began drinking as soon as we walked out of the shop.

I laughed and shook my head when he began having hiccups from drinking it to quick, and then i noticed something I hadn't before. The people, they were all happy. Some stopped walking to look at me; there eyes that fell on me had appreciation in them. I smiled at them and waited for the glares. But I got none. "You saved them Katniss, if it wasn't for you and your ideas, they would still be trapped under the Capitols rules." Haymitch said, all seriousness.

I nodded. They looked at me only for a small second before carrying on with what they had to do. But with their looks I knew that I was not hated by my District. I saved them, I changed the rules. I gave them a reason to live.

_**-Leave a review of what you think so far!**_


	3. Moving Forward

I couldn't see.

I was blind in the darkness that surrounded me. I could hear my breath, frantic. I could sense something or someone watching me.

You don't know what's out in these woods anymore.

I could hear them, their heavy steps on branches, the huffed breaths. And then the howls began. I looked up and saw the moon rising over the mountain. It created some light. The moon made out the tree lines, I was in my woods. But they were different. I didn't know these trees, I was lost. That was when I realised that I was dreaming; I knew every inch of my woods.

I heard the snap of snarled teeth. Spinning around I could see the wolves piercing yellow eyes dart to me through the trees. I backed up and treaded lightly. The farther I moved back, the more pairs of eyes began to appear.

"Katniss!" Someone shouted. I turned and ran to the voice. It was all I had, all I knew. Branches hit my face, leaves whipped my eyes. But I never faltered, even when I heard them snapping at my feet. "Katniss." The voice came to me again, forward and to the right. I moved to a diagonal and ran even harder, I had to live.

Live.

Survive

Live.

I counted, I felt like I was back inside the clock arena on teh 75th games, running from the dealy fog.

He kept on shouting to me, guiding me in the darkness. I was near; I thought I could smell him. Then I saw the clearing in the woods and I knew I was near him, I knew I needed him. "Save me." He screamed. I ran so fast I thought my feet would fall off.

I finally broke through the clearing and into and brightly light meadow. There he was at the centre, his eyes peircing mine. "I'm right here Katniss." Peeta's face seemed so friendly, I wanted him near me. I didn't stop running until I was in his arms.

He crushed me to him, we were so close it felt like we were one person. The wolves surrounded us, ready for the kill. I caught my breath and pushed harder into him. "It's only a _game_, Katniss." His voice was a whisper. I glanced over his shoulder too see the wolves evolving, they grew, changed and expended. Then they were the mutts. I cried and pushed away from Peeta. He stumbled back slightly but recovered.

He walked to me. He was wrong, everything about him was wrong. To the way his hair was styled, all neat and perfect, or the way his skin shimmered. He frowned at me,

"It's only a _game_." He said again.

"Nothing is ever a Game. Everything turns real."

He tilted his head and walked closer to me; he touched my shoulder and gripped hard. "We're just a game aren't we Katniss. There's nothing real with us." His face held no emotion, he looked still, calm and untouched by me, by what i put him through.

I shook my head. "I don't know, all I know is that I need you." I was telling the truth.

He shook his head. "Liar, I thought you wanted to forget me." He paused, gripping me tighter. "You told me so, after the 74th games, you said you wanted to forget."

"Yes, I wanted to forget what happened to us, I didn't want to forget you."

He frowned and glared at me. "You can't forget the games without forgetting me." He paused and looked away, as though I disgusted him. "It's only a _game_, right?"

When he looked back at me, his eyes were blood-red. He pushed me, right to the mutts. His eyes were all I saw as everything faded to black, as everything I loved died.

* * *

When I woke up, I didn't scream. I just rolled on my side and cried.

Was he forgetting me? I couldn't imagine a world without my Peeta in it. But I guess he wasn't mine anymore, because he wasn't here.

The next day it took me a while to build up the courage to climb out of bed. I didn't know if my legs would give way underneath me. I sat on the edge of the bed and stared out of the massive window. The trees swayed steadily in the breeze, they looked like the complete opposite to how I felt, safe, secure and free.

I was so lost in side myself, inside my fear. No matter what will happen, I will always be trapped inside their Games.

"Why don't you call him dear?" Greasy Sae said to me, when she came up to check on me through-out the day.

I didn't answer her; I felt that my voice would break if I tried. "He still cares about you; we both saw that on the interview yesterday." I frowned. I don't know what she saw, but I saw a boy, a boy who was growing up into someone who didn't want me in his life anymore.

He was moving on while I was stuck.

I stood up and grabbed my hunting clothes and my bag. I haven't been hunting since I came home and I thought now would be a good time.

I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to think.

Hunting was the only place I could escape from myself.

I climbed under the fence that hadn't been taken down yet, I walked the normal route I used to take with Gale. Right about now he would be telling me the stories of his brothers and sister, what they got up to in the night that would annoy him, and I would talk about Prim. She sounded like an angel compared to his brothers.

I banished the thoughts away and jumped over the small ditch that led its way to my hunting spot. Crossing the tree that fell long before I was born, I sat and waited. I would see the odd squirrel or bird but I didn't feel like they were worth the hunt.

I dug out my arrows and bow from its hiding spot. They were still there, covered in insects, but otherwise in perfect condition. I wondered around and smelt the air, fresh and clean.

I could smell blood and found that a wild dog had made a kill. The animal was so damaged I couldn't tell what it was. Its stomach ripped open, the insides half eaten or scattered around.

I moved away and followed the trail to the lake. On the way I shot down some birds. Their feathers were so colourful and beautiful I felt guilty about taking away their life.

I sighed happily when I saw the lake and dropped to my knees. I couldn't remember the last time I came here and didn't have to worry about the games. For a while I stared at it, how the water rippled when a leaf fell on top, or the way insects swam over the surface. Slowly I climbed to my feet and sat at the edge, dipping my finger inside. "I've missed you." I whispered to the water. But really, I was talking to my father. Would he hear me, now that I was in the place that reminded me of him the most? Did he know how much I needed him?

I never managed to bring Prim here, never taught her how to swim. The way the water seemed calm and forgiving pained me even more. I had always imagined the lake to have its own mind, its own soul. And now, it seemed uncaring about my presence. Was I losing my mind? It's possible.

I stood up and circled the lake. I wasn't ready to swim; I needed to heal more first. I needed to make a few more changes. I walked back the way I had come and shot down some more animals as I went on. I managed to kill a wild dog, maybe the one that had killed that animal, I don't know, but for some reason, I hoped it was.

As I walked towards town, I crossed behind the houses so I didn't have to walk through them. I wasn't ready to see the mess of what was left of my once home, I couldn't bare it again. I came around the back of the Victor Village and jumped over the small wall the separated the field and the houses. I walked in the house to find Sae still around. I dumped the food on the counter and smiled at her. "Will you cook Haymitch something as well, God knows the last time he ate." She nodded and laughed a little. "I'll help you, I just need to do something first."

I crossed from the kitchen where she began cooking and into the living room. I stared at the phone for a good seven minutes before picking it up. I dialled in the number he left for me which I had pinned to the wall beside the phone. On it he wrote.

_'Call if you need me.'_

The phone rang and rang and rang. I didn't think he would answer so I was about to put down the phone when I heard the phone being picked up. Isn't it strange how quick your heart can speed up from a simple, "Hello?"

His voice.

I couldn't believe how much one person could miss another's voice so much. My breath came out ragged and caught, like I couldn't breathe. I smiled to myself and leaned on to the wall. "Hello? Is anyone there?" His voice again. It was like hearing thunder in a storm, exciting and new.

"It's me." I managed to squeak out, uncaring how desperate I sounded.

I heard him swallow. "Is everything ok?" He knew everything was fine.

I sighed and tried my best not to cry. "I need you Peeta." My voice sounded so small.

There was a long pause. I thought he had hung up with how silent he was. My whole being hung desperately on hearing his voice again. As I waited, it was like being tortured.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He said softly, "Just wait for me."

_**-Review, Review. REAVIEW! Go on, you know you want too :) Shunice x**_


	4. Arrival

I woke up the next morning not quite aware of where I was.

I didn't have a nightmare last night. My dreams weren't torn by the faces I wished I could forget.

As I sat on the windowsill I breathed in the fresh spring air as I stared out to the woods. Peeta would be coming home today. For a while I thought about how much he changed me. For a quick second I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

If I listened hard enough I could hear the mockingjays singing in the woods. It was hard still to listen to their sweet melodies without tainting them with thoughts of Rue and Madge. Every note they sung hit a different nerve and reminded me of different person. The way Rues eyes brightened when they sang back to her, reminding her of home. How Madge gave me the pin, saying it would bring me luck. I guess it did give me luck, I survived didn't i? But when something so beautiful reminds you of so much pain it's hard to think of it as a good luck charm. For now, it's locked tightly away in the draw on my dresser.

"Good morning." Haymitch said to me as he strolled in. I whipped away the tears that had fallen from my eyes and turned to face him.

"How's the night walker awake in the day? Doesn't the light burn your eyes?" I teased.

"In a comedy mood are we?" He paused and run his hand over the unmade bed. I got up and began to make it, not being sure what he wanted made me nervous. He took my place on the windowsill. I watched as he dipped his finger in the tear droplet I had made. He rubbed it in his top, not looking at me. "I heard Peeta was home today. I thought I would greet him at the train station with you. That's if you were going?"

I looked at the dresser. The pin also reminded me of Peeta. The way his hair smelt, how he looked at me in the cave, like I was and angle sent down to him, as though I was his everything. "I am." I announced and my heart skipped. What would I say to him, to someone that hurts you and makes you happy?

It felt like weeks away, but in fact it was only a few hours. I got dressed in my hunting ear, and put on my father's jacket, missing the smell him. For a long while I walked around the woods, unsure what to do, what to think. I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing, on what I was supposed to think about. All I thought about how Peeta would run to Haymitch first and not me. I sat on the edge of the fallen tree. Flies and wasps buzzed around me, all in a world of their own, blind to my world.

A spider began crawling up my leg; I stopped myself from squatting it away. It crawled farther up, even though it was hard, he kept going until he reach my knee and climbed onto my thigh. I laid my palm up and let it run on to my hand, and then I placed it down. Even though things got hard, you had to stick at it to get the awards. If you quit at it, you wouldn't get anything.

I stood up and scanned the horizon. From what I could tell, it was sometime in the afternoon. Peeta told Sae that he would get here for around five. He had phoned again after our conversation, but I fell asleep and missed his call. I closed my eyes and smiled. I would cook him a big dinner, of course with Sae's help as I am not a very good cook. I began hunting. It was hard to fall into it, but I did it. I managed to catch a wild dog and a turkey. I wonder what Sae could wisp up with that. As I began to make my way back to town I heard them.

Mockingjays.

They sang to me, as though I needed a lullaby. They didn't know how their lullabies cursed me. I frowned at the trees, they were invisible, blending in with the leaves. Of course no one would understand, but he would. That's why him coming home was such a blessing.

I ran out of the woods and didn't stop until I was far past my old house and the woods, well into the town centre. The bakery had all the stuff ready, the bricks were lined up and the bags of cement towered next to it. "Give this to the boy." A man said to me. I turned and found it was the man from behind the counter, who had sold Haymitch the scotch. I smiled and received the bag of cookies he had given me. "Tell him I said welcome home." Then he began to walk to his shop, a little limp in his step.

The cookies were still warm, and smelt beautiful. But they didn't smell as nice as Peeta's used too. I just loved to sit at the corner of the shop, peaking in through the window. He would stand by the counter, his mother glancing over his shoulder every few minutes to make sure he was doing right. Then he would bring the trey over to the window to be put on display. He would see me. His eyes hurt me even then.

So beautiful.

He always had beautiful eyes. It was as though God had placed the sky within his eyes, no clouds, just pure blue. He would stare at me, for a few moments, and then make sure the tray was secure and walk away, beginning to work on another set of cookies. In the Games, there was such a sad love deep in his eyes, a kind of paled jewel. I wished I could remove that look he would give me, the one I could fall into. Sometimes I would banish away his looks and keep them in a box at the farthest reaches of my mind. I didn't deserve to be looked at like that, like we were written in the stars.

I realised I had been staring at the forgotten bakery for longer than I should have. I shook my head, hoping to knock some thought out at the same time and hurried back to the victor's village. I found Haymitch lying down in the porch, legs up in the air resting on the pillar as he gazed at the roof. "Anything you want Haymitch?" I opened the door and walked into the kitchen, sure Haymitch would follow. I propped the Game on the counter. Sae was still here. She was here an awful lot lately, probably worried about me. I sometimes worry about myself.

It's nice to know someone cares.

"Just wondering when the boy was due." He said lazily as he stumbled onto his feet and followed me inside.

I glanced at the clock. It was three. I had two hour to make food and get to the train station. It took between 15 to 25 minutes to get there. But with Haymitch with me I'd make that 30. "He told me 5 o'clock." Sae said, already plucking the turkey.

"What?" He didn't sound to happy. "You're telling me I didn't have to wake up this morning." He pulled out his knife and began cleaning it in his shirt, even though it wasn't dirty.

"It's good for you to wake up for a change, sleeping your life away isn't any good." I said and begin cutting up some potatoes, peeling them first.

"Whatever sweet heart, come get me when your leaving." He walked out, shutting the door as he went.

Come 4.15 we had put the turkey in the oven and it was cooking away. We decided to leave the wild dog and cook that another day, seeing as it would be a waste as we wouldn't be able to eat it all. In the end I told Sae she could have it for helping me out these past few weeks.

"Go get ready dear, I can finish here." She said and shooed me up stairs. I kept on my hunting gear and my bow and arrows slung over my shoulder. I redid my braid and then redid it again because I did it wrong. This is so nerve racking.

I stared at myself in the mirror. For a second I thought I could see inside myself.

But then I realise that I'm empty. I was fed up of being alone.

I walked to the train station with Haymitch. Neither of us said a word, only the sound of our breathing told us we were together. I exhale and inhale over and over, until it was all I began to think about.

In,

Out,

Like it was a chore.

They say that in every person's life, you will have at least one heart stopping moment. This was mine. I saw the train roll down the tracks. Haymitch grabbed my hand and stopped my swaying. This was it, I was going to see him again. The train pulled up in front of us. I didn't look at the windows. I didn't want to accidently see him through a window. I only wanted to see him the flesh.

I stared hard at the floor, as though the floor had feeling and face. Haymitch tightening his hold on me. I heard the train stop.

The whoosh of the doors opening.

Haymitch loosing go of my hand and leaving me.

A crowd of people surronding me, pushing me to meet their loved ones.

I looked up, and there he was.

Peeta,

For real. No TV screens, no cameras, no windows. He got off the train and searched the panel for us. He saw Haymitch and smiled madly at him, giving him a hug. He looked so different but exactly the same. I wanted to run to him, and hug him until I had nothing left in me. But it was as though someone had nailed my feet to the floor. He whispered something to Haymitch, to which he nodded and pointed towards me. Peeta looked in my direction, searching. And then he found me.

That was when my heart stopped. I gasped and was so lost in his gaze I thought I might fall over. He stared at me, and then began walking to me. He bumped into people, but didn't look away from my eyes. He grinned down at me, his eyes slightly glassy. "Katniss."

His voice.

My name.

Good Vs Evil. His beautiful and gentle voice saying my horrid, cursed name was like defeating logic. It made no sense.

I exhaled and my heart started again. We didn't say anything. He bent down and hugged me. Squeezing me so tightly to his chest I could breath. But I liked it, I wanted it. I wanted him so much, and he was finally here, all around me. I wrapped my arms around him and brought him closer. "You don't know how much I have missed you." I whispered into his neck, digging my nails slightly into his shoulders.

"About as much as I have missed you." He answered and began loosening his grip on me.

I pulled him tighter around me again, "Don't let me go, not yet."

He laughed and hugged me tighter again. When everyone had left the panel and only us and Haymitch remained I let him go. We walked back to the town, me staring at him and eating up everything he had to say about 13, and him reaching out and rubbing my arm every once in a while, just to make sure I was there.

Haymitch went into his house when we got back to the victors village. Peeta pulled me to him outside his house. "Come inside with me."

"No, come to mine, Sae had done us some food." I said and pulled him with me, not letting him go even if he begged, which gladly he didn't.

Sae was gone, all that was left was food plated on the table and a vase filled with flowers. I sniffed the flowers, still holding onto Peetas' hand.

"You look good Katniss." He said to me, squeezing my hand. I turned and smiled at him. He looked a little taller, his hair a little blonder. But most of all he looked healthy.

"You look better." I wondered how silly I sounded, but then I realised I didn't care. I sat down and began to eat, he began eating as well. The food tasted amazing, even better with his company.

"We can bake tomorrow if you'd like?" He said, nearly finished eating. I nodded and grabbed the cookies from the counter.

"A man gave these to me for you; He owns the new shop that's opened in town." I said and gave them to him. He opened them and smelt inside.

"They smell great."

"Not as nice as yours did." I remember the smell, perfect buttery smell, beautiful.

He laughed and nodded, scrapping the rest of his food into the bin. He waited for me to finish then began to dishes. I told him not to but he insisted. I sat on the counter and watched him. When he was done he came over to me and whipped his hands dry. "You'll have to come with me to 13 one day."

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving home again, not ever." He nodded and run his hands up my legs. His touch sent shivers down my spine, gave me goose bumps. It was a long time to remember when his hand had been on my body.

"I have to go back, one day in the future." He said quitly. There was something he wasn't saying, something he was hiding.

He looked into my eyes while his hands travelled around my hips and on to my back. I looked away and tried not to show that the fact e would have to leave again, hurt me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, slowly nudging myself closer into his neck. He brings his hand up and moves my braid, then squeezes the nape of my neck. Slowly he trailed his finger down my spine, leaving tingles as he did.

"As long as I have you for now."

_**-Tell me what you think, one of you asked in a review what Peeta and Katniss's couple name is. What do you think their couple name is? I'd love to know :D Shunice x**_


	5. Changes

I woke up the next morning alone. Peeta went back to his house around 8, we talked about a bunch of things for around and hour, how district 13 was, but mostly we acknowledged how everything was different, though neither of us said the actual word _'different'_.

Sae didn't wake me up in the morning, she wasn't here. So come 1 o'clock I decided to force myself out of bed. I got dressed in my hunting gear, had a quick brunch then made my way to the woods. I didn't hunt for long, once again I found myself hard to concentrate. As I walked, I hadn't realised I walked the way to the small cabin. It looked the same, untouched by the uprising. I walked inside and found something's that wasn't there before, some animal droppings and a torn blanket. I caught a few squirrels and birds. As I walked into the town I stopped by Gales old house. I knocked on the door and Hazelle answered. She grinned at me and stepped out, closing the door behind her. "What a surprise to see you dear, how are you doing?"

"I'm getting there, I thought I'd bring you these." I handed her a squirrel and a bird. She took them off me when I insisted and I thought I saw a little tear in her eyes.

"I miss him," She stopped and looked to the floor. Of course she was talking about Gale. "Do you miss him?"

I thought about him. How he looked at other people, how he looked when he saw me. Gale has always been there, it's hard to not have him near.

Especially now.

How can you explain to someone how much that persons mean to you? Having him gone is like taking a part of me away, I feel slightly empty without his presence. I didn't know how to explain this to his mother. So I kept it simple.

"Yes, I miss him." She looked happy about my answer, said her thanks and went back inside. She couldn't have been here that long; I knew they were building the house up again a couple of months back.

I walked past the bakery and found Peeta standing outside. I walked over to him and nudged him, he glanced at me then back at the bakery. "What are we going to do with this?" He pointed at the bricks and cement. I tried to show tenderness, but laughed instead.

"Come on Peeta, us district 12's are best at rebuilding things."

He looked amused and nudged me back. "Including lives," He stopped and turned to face me. "I have to speak to you later, have dinner with me tonight; I'll make sure it's nice."

"I thought you were only good at baking and drawing. Are you hiding things from me?" I began walking away, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"I have other talents." He shouted to me.

"I'll be over at seven." I said over my shoulder, not sure if he heard me. Put the meat in the house, Sae was there this time; she welcomed me and began putting things away. I told her I was eating with Peeta tonight, but to help herself if she was hungry. I then walked over to Haymitch and found him sitting on the sofa, actually awake for a change. I joined him on the sofa, he knew it was me.

"How are you sweetheart?" He asked, glancing at me, then back to the TV. I announced that I was fine, even though I knew he didn't really care. We sat in silence until the TV said something I wasn't ready to hear.

The woman, the same woman that had interviewed Peeta smiled pleasantly at me. "Remember those God awful bombs that went off near the end of the uprising, well we are going make a memorial park for all the people that died in the bomb explosion." There was a screen cut and then a woman with yellow skin and grey hair appeared in a large green field appeared.

"Yes, you heard right. This field will soon be full of gravestones of the people that died in the explosions," She started to ramble about how this place was perfect as there was so many people, then I began to listen again. "There were no bodies recovered from the bombings, as you can imagine, but there memories will always live on in us. Including Primrose Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen's younger sister. She was killed in the bombing, isn't that awful." The other woman made a shocked face and nodded in agreement. I felt tears hot on my cheeks. They said their goodbyes to us and the TV went black. I leaned back into the sofa, not sure about what I had just heard. If I wanted a gravestone for Prim shouldn't she be buried here with me?

"Did you know about this?" I asked Haymitch. He didn't answer me straight away. His silence was answer enough. I didn't need to know his excuse for not telling me. Prim was my sister. I have a right to know where she is going to be buried, or sort of buried. I got up and walked out, even when he began calling me back.

I was numb.

I don't know how I will manage to go to her funeral, but it wasn't really a funeral because they haven't got her body. I walked into Peeta's house and as soon as I found him lolling on the sofa I wrapped my arms around him. I needed him right now, again, like I have so many times. He began saying that he saw the news, and that he would come with me to The Capitol. I didn't want us to have to go, I wanted her stone her, not in the place that killed her.

He ran his hand through my hair and surprisingly I began to feel less numb and more me again. "It'll be ok, everything will work out."

"Do you think we can have food now?" I asked, standing up a little unsteadily. We walked into the living room and sat around the table. Peeta got the food out and put in front of me. It smelt amazing, and looked amazing, I just couldn't think: _Eat_.

But I did, I chewed one bit of food at a time because I knew I had too, and I knew I would get through this. There were potatoes and a sort of fish on the plate that tasted heavenly. I thanked him when I was done and walked back into the living room. I put wood in the fire place and started up a fire. I poked at it as Peeta sat down on the Sofa, staring at me. "I'm so glad I'm back. It was too long since I saw you." He said, patting the spot next to him, indicating for me to join. I did so, and cuddled up to him. He ran his hand through my hair, such a small action, but I meant a lot because he was the one doing it.

"What did you want to talk about earlier?" I asked, moving closer to him. Now he was here, I couldn't seem to get enough.

"Yes," He stopped and moved, so he was standing up. I looked up at him, this must be serious. "Well, you know that I was gone for a long time, and I didn't hear from you." He sat back down. "It's just that I didn't think you cared, so I tried my best to move on, and I found someone."

I smiled. "I'm glad you made friends."

He nodded slowly and took hold of my hand. "We're more than friends; she's in a way my girlfriend."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Peeta moving on to another woman. This isn't what I thought would happen at all. I moved back from him, retrieving my hand from under his. I felt numb again. "A girlfriend?" I stopped, looked up and found him digging out something from the draw beside him.

"Yes, her name is Libby." He passed me the picture. She had lobe hair, the same colour as a sun set, her eyes a bright blue. They matched in the picture, both of them staring at me, open mouths, smiling, eyes agreeing smiling along with their mouths. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes," I said it because it was the truth. She was breathtakingly beautiful. I could see why he would fall for her, why he would pick her over me. I was nothing compared to her beauty. "And you love her yes?"

He blushed, "I don't know, maybe." He was lying, he'd know if he loved her or not. I stood up and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy for you Peeta, I really am." I rubbed my hands up and down his arms, "But I have to go home." Then I walked out.

I didn't know what hurt the most. My head was pounding with betrayal, Peeta falling in love with a girl that wasn't me, Haymitch keeping secrets he had no right to keep. Or was it my heart, which must be breaking inside my chest.

**_-What do you think? Is Peeta betraying Katniss? Did you think he had it in him to move on? Leave a review and tell me what you think. Hope you're enjoying everthing so far... Shunice x_**


	6. Forever

Out of everything that has pained me in my life, I find this hard to be one of my top three.

A girlfriend?

I sat on the sofa, head in my hands as I thought this through. Why would he find another girl? He couldn't have thought that I had given up on him completely. For what it was worth, I hadn't. I needed time to heal, and maybe 6 months was a long time do that, but it's what I needed. I was ready now; I was ready to have him in my life, so we could heal together. It was around 1 o'clock the next day and a knock on the door made me move. I found Peeta on the doorstep, smiling at me a tray of cookies in his hands.

"I made you something." He walked in and put them on the counter. I fingered the tray and waited for him to say something else. "Cookies can always make someone feel better." He sounded so genuine, like he actually believed his words.

"Not today. Not me." I looked up at him. He wasn't looking at me but out the window down to the woods.

"Do you still go hunting?" He asked.

"Every day."

He bit his lip. "Can I come with you; I need to find some berries and vegetation for my baking. Do you mind?"

I understood. This was forgiveness. "Sure you can, as long as you don't make much noise." I had to have him in my life, even if we were just friends.

In the woods we both were in the zone. Peeta was a couple of meters behind me, collecting berries of a bush. I was shooting down some birds, throwing a stone into bushes and watch them as they shoot out, flying away from the intruder, I would shoot down one or two at a time, picking them up and put them in my bag before repeating it all again. I would shoot at the odd squirrel if it ran past. By the time I was done, I had a dozen birds and half a dozen squirrels. Peeta had a good collection of berries, some of which I had never seen, but he knew what they were as his mother would get them to make some pies or flavoured bread. "How are your memories, since you've been at 13, is everything clearing up?" I asked, not sure if he wanted to talk about it.

He shook his head. "Not really, most of the memories they played with were ones of you." He bit his lip, cutting off what he was about to say. "Will you play real or not real with me, just a couple?" He asked nicely.

I said I would wand waited for his first question. "You would ask me to stay with you at nights on the train, real or not real."

"Real." I answered. It was true; I wanted him to stay with me at nights on the train. He seemed to keep to nightmares at bay. I wished so much I could ask him to stay with me now, to banish away to bad thoughts.

"The kiss in the 75th hunger games, real or not real?" He keeps on walking, heavy footed steps, but its ok, we're not hunting anymore.

"Real."

"You laughing when my parents died, real or not real?" He stopped and stared at me, he was nervous about my answer.

I carried on walking, and ducked under the fence. When we on our way to town I began to actually think about what he asked. I could imagine what they did, me in my mocking jay outfit, laughing like a mad person outside his bakery as his parents were killed. I shook my head. "Not real."

I knocked on Hazelle's door again to be greeted by Posy. She had grown up very fast. I handed her some meat and told her to give them to her mother when she got home. She giggled and said that she would in her very high squeaky voice.

"Do you miss him, Gale?" Peeta asked as we walked through town.

"Of course I do," I stopped, thinking about what I could say to explain it to him. But I couldn't think of anything so I left it as it was.

"I have memories of you always picking him, always leaving me for him, kissing him in front of me. Real or not real."

"Not real." I supposed some of it as real. "We did kiss, but not in front of you and I did love him, he was so important to me. Just like you are."

"Did you love me?"

I stopped walking and pulled him to a stop once we were outside his bakery. "Not as much as you loved me." I answered truthfully.

He nodded slowly, then walked to the bakery and began planning what to work with tomorrow. I told him I would help him build it back up, and that when it was done we should celebrate.

He went home around 7, but I stayed and carried on planning what we should start with. People would walk past and would nod at me appraisingly. I left around and hour later and went to Haymitch. He wasn't down stairs, and surprisingly it was clean here. Hazelle must have been here while I went to her house; her job was cleaning here now. I walked up stairs and found the bathroom door slightly ajar. "You in there?" I asked, knocking the door. I heard the splashing sound of water so I knew he was in the bath. "I'll be down stairs when you're done."

I sat on the sofa and took a sneaky sip of his alcohol, it tasted horrifying. "You came to forgive me?" He asked, wobbling in like he was a penguin.

"Not particularly. I came to talk about Peeta." He groaned and sat down on the chair, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"You two argue like a married couple, might as well get it over with?" He took a massive gulp from his bottle.

"He's found a girlfriend." Haymitch's eyes widened then he spat the drink everywhere. I rolled my eyes and moved my feet so none would go on me.

"A girlfriend?"

"That's what I said."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I thought he was yours."

I laughed. "He's not a dog Haymitch. I don't own him."

He stood up and paced back and forth in front of me, after 5 minutes he finally sat down next to me. "Do you love him?"

I thought about it. Did I love Peeta? He was the first thing I thought about when I woke up and the last thing when I fell asleep. I could imagine my hand in his very easily. I didn't think I would heal if he wasn't near, but learning he had another girl in his heart broke mine in two. I nodded slowly and fought back the tears threatening to show in my eyes.

"The only thing you can do is tell him, he has a right to know."

I gave my thanks and began to walk out. Was Haymitch right, should I tell Peeta how I felt? "Does this mean we're friends again, do you forgive me? I promise it was only in your best interest that I didn't tell you."

I glanced back as I hovered by the door. For what it was worth, Haymitch did look truly sorry for not telling me. "I will never forgive you." Then I walked out.  
I didn't want to hurt Haymitch, I wanted to forgive him. It was just impossible. I told him to truth, I would never forgive him for this.

As I walked into the empty house I found food plated up in the oven. I ate it and sat on the sofa, the fire burning my right arm. Should I tell Peeta tomorrow how I felt, should I tell him tonight. As I sat back and thought more about it, I couldn't escape the feeling that this was wrong. He had finally moved on from me, wasn't this what I wanted. It would be selfish of me to draw him back to me because I needed him. A sudden burst of movement behind me, I glanced back and found Peeta standing in the door way. He stayed there for lone time. "Peeta, is everything ok?"

He began to walk back to the door, then changed his mind and walked to me. He didn't sit down; he stood in front of the TV and stared down at me. "You have to tell me the absolute truth. Promise me, no matter what I ask you will tell the truth."

I cringed slightly at his tone. He sounded so anxious. "I promise." I finally agreed too.

He face fell slightly in relief, and then he sat down, making our knees touch. "Do love me still? It's not a game of real or not real. I just want the truth; do you love me, right now?"

I swallowed and it felt like my heart was inside my throat. I didn't know if it was how he looked at me, or if it was by the way our knees connected, but I didn't know how to answer his question. I loved him, of course I did. But he had finally moved on. I was a lost soul; it will be hard to make me recover. But as I looking into his almost pleading eyes, I thought I could do it with him.

_**(Please leave review and tell me what you think so far! It'll help a lot!**__**)**_


	7. As One

Would was I supposed to say?

He looked at me like I was the last thing he might ever see. All I could think about is how both possible answers might affect him.

No, if I said no then would he think that I didn't care at all and leave me? How could I manage without him, he wasn't only a crush, I loved him. And I couldn't imagine a future without him in it. We were also friends, I didn't know what I would do if he wasn't my friend anymore. If I said no, he would move back to 13 and be happy with his new girl _'Libby'_.

Yes, I wished so much it was as easy as saying how I actually felt. If I said yes then he would leave Libby and come back with me, but I was damaged. It would take a long time to heal me, but I always thought that if he was with me I would be able to do it. I inhaled and looked up at him. That was the reason why I needed to say yes. I couldn't have a day without looking at his face, or looking into his eyes.

"Yes, I do." I said. Haymitch was right; he had the right to know. "But it's selfish for me to love you; I'm not good for you." I kept a hold onto his eyes.

He didn't say anything for a long time. He just stared at me and carried on staring. I shrugged and leaned back into the sofa.

"Ok," He finally said. "I-I don't know what to do." He rubbed his hand over his head and squeezed his temples.

"Go with Libby, she's better for you." I stood up and tried to find something to do. He nodded quickly.

"Yes, your right."  
I couldn't believe what he was saying. It broke me, tore me. I felt like a ripped piece of paper discarded on the floor, trampled over millions of times. He walked to the door and stopped. I stared after him. This was it, this was the last time I would ever see him.  
He turned and walked towards me. I looked up at him, feeling a little tang inside my chest, and then he leaned over and kissed me. It was a kiss that made you forget everything bare his mouth over yours. His lips hovered over mine; barely touching, and finally he kissed me deeper, which vanished my earlier worries. His hands wrapped around my back and pushed me against the wall. The kiss consumed me. I didn't want it to ever end. He backed away slightly to my dismay and looked down at me. "There's just one problem." His hand laced up my body and cupped my jaw, bringing my face closer to him. "She's not you."

My heart fluttered. I was wanted, I was needed. He had to have me like I had to have him. It was like we were drawn together, like a chemical bond that was impossible to separate. I knew this was right. He left after he kissed me over and over, like he was trying to make me slip into his lips to keep for later. I asked, almost begged for him to stay with me tonight, not for anything, just to be there. Whenever he is near, he keeps the nightmares at bay.

When I wake up the next morning I feel refreshed and relaxed. I was happy. And I hadn't been happy for too long. It was and emotion I welcomed, I needed to feel happy again. After some breakfast and got changed and began heading for the town. He was there, already working away. There were few other men around, helping. They had already built the base of the building. I walked and tapped him lightly in the shoulder. He had four bags of cement thrown over his shoulder and acted like they weighed nothing. It could have easily been over 200 pounds.

He put the bags down and pulled me away from the building site. He smiled down at me, brushing a piece of hair away from my face. "I've broke it off with Libby. She understands."

I felt slightly guilty, but then I realised how much he meant to me and it whipped away the worry I had in mind.

I couldn't believe how much I loved him.

He bent down and gave me a sneaky kiss. No one saw. And it wasn't as though we wanted to keep our love a secret; we just didn't want press in our face. Which I thought was fair enough.

I walked off to the woods and began my usual hunt. I caught what I normally did, a few squirrels and birds. And when I was walking back to town, the sun setting overhead I heard the snap of a branch. I turned and found a deer. Her eyes staring at me, her nose twitching at the unfamiliar smell I brought. This was the first animal I had seen that would feed nearly enough the whole village. I stepped forward and aimed my arrow; she knew she was going to die. She ran off, in an awkward direction. I had lost her. But I knew she was out there now, I knew to look for her. Besides, if i had killed her I wouldn't be able to carry her back to the village on my own.

Peeta would have to come with me from now on.

I walked up and straight to Hazelles. She answered the door with a wide grin.

"How are you today?" I asked, handing her half of my catch.

"I'm fine. Do you want some tea?" She asked, opening the door. I couldn't say no so I walked in and sat down on the sofa. She grabbed my game back and put it away to keep the contents fresh.

I was drinking my tea, making small talk when I heard a noise down the back of the house. Hazelle dismissed it and carried on talking about the rebuilding of the village.

"Katniss."

There it was my name yet again. I grimaced and glanced up to the person who had said it.

Gale.

He looked the same, his hair a little longer than it used to me. I stood up and I felt a little heavy on my own feet. He dropped whatever he had in his hands and came over and hugged me. I hugged him back, of course I would. I missed him, missed his smell.

"I'm so glad to see." He whispered, barely audible.

Gale has always been the person I turned too in my time of troubles. We had never fully opened up about situations, but he would just hug me and tell me everything was ok. That was what I needed know. But as I hugged him I couldn't help think that this man was the reason my sister was dead.

He had killed her in his own way.

I pushed away slightly and stared at his face. At least his face wouldn't change. I couldn't look at this man and think of him as a murderer. But he did, he helped.

"How have you been?" He asked as we sat on his porch. I sipped at my tea, which didn't taste the best in all honesty.

"I've been better. Peeta's here, you're here. Mum will be long soon enough." I cringed at the thought.

"I heard about the burials." He stopped and ran his hand over his knees; I was surprised that something's didn't change. He did that a lot when he was nervous. But everything had changed; we weren't the same people we were.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

He nodded and leaned back on his hands, "Do you feel any different now you 18?" He asked politely.

I realised I had missed my own birthday. It was June now; I had practically slept my own birthday away. The sad thing was that everyone else forgot it also. "I feel older." That was true. The past 2 years had put years on me. I felt like I had gained a life time experience in such short time. People wasn't supposed to go through death until a later age, no one was supposed to watch their younger sister die before them. I said my goodbyes and planned to have dinner with him soon, which I hoped he would forget about.

As I went home I popped quickly into see Haymitch. He wasn't there. As I looked around to see if there was any sign of life I found a note. It read:

_I've gone to the Capitol for a few days.  
Don't miss me too much, which I'm sure you won't._

He was right, I wouldn't miss him. Or would I?

_I'll try and sort things out with Prims burial; maybe they will move her stone here.  
I am very persuasive, while sober.  
H._

_**-Thanks to everyone for reading my story, it's nice to know that people are enjoying my writing! What do you think will happen with Prims burial, will they let her stone move here? Or will The Capitol have this one last hold over Katniss? Please leave a review and tell me what you think! What do you want to happen? What would YOU like to see happen? Thanks for following their story! Shunice x**  
_


	8. Watching

A couple of days passed and I still hadn't heard news from Haymitch. I was starting to miss him a little, but I really I thought he was in some sort of trouble. Peeta was over one night and we were both cuddled up on the sofa. I traced the lines on his palm with my finger. I travelled up him arm, feeling the rough parts of his scars, ones nearly identical to mine. "How is your leg?" I asked, feeling the hardness of the fake leg pressing against my hip. He knocked it with his knuckles, creating a hollow noise. I guessed that was his answer.

He went back to watching the TV all the while I thought about Haymitch. He would have called by now, wouldn't he. Even though he knew I was mad, he would have called, right?

"I wonder where Haymitch is?" I thought aloud, hoping for an answer off Peeta. He continued to so stare at the TV. I found that really frustrating so I pinched him.

He glared at me, "Look at the TV."

I didn't like the way he looked at me, then i looked at the TV. As soon as I did I wished I hadn't. They were talking about the burials of all the people that died in the bombings again.

It was different woman today; she had black hair and long white eyes lashes. How they thought they looked attractive I'll never know. "They are calling it the mini-uprising. If you are anyone, you will you know what I am talking about unless you have been living under a rock for the past couple of days." They showed a quick clip of the field, clean, large and pristine. I t was hard to imagine my Prim to be buried there.

Then the screen spilt and there was Haymitch with a microphone shoved in his face. I gasped and sat up. The whole field was covered in people. They all held banners above their head, some saying,

_Send Prim home.  
_

Others said, _  
Death will not part the sisters.  
_

But my favourite one, was original, and Haymitch held it,_  
Long live Prim, always in our hearts._

I held back tears, there were so many people. "This is District 12 first victor Haymitch Abernathy. Tell me Haymitch, what is the cause here."

He whipped some of his hair off his face and smiled at the camera. "Well darling, if you had a sister and she passed wouldn't you want her buried with you? Katniss is only like the rest of us."

"Yes, but everyone who died in the bombings are to be buried here. It's for everyone to come and mourn their loved ones, for everyone to visit." She smiled pleasantly back at him. I couldn't believe he had done all this for me.

"If you could help the grieving families of the lost ones, let them mourn their loved one where they remember them the most, at home."

"We've spent thousands,"

Haymitch interrupted. "Money, who cares about money? These people are dead! Shouldn't they be were they're remembered the most. With the people who loved them the most? Not in a field full of empty memories, but in a meadow filled with past lives? Where would you rather be?" He asked solemnly.

"I don't make the rules." The woman's happy smile had disappeared.

"No, but you can help change them."

There was a long pause from the woman, as though she was deciding whether or not to go join everyone in that field and protest with them. "Thank you Haymitch, I hope to talk soon."

He nodded and said one last thing before the TV went black. "Take Prim home."

I was out walking with Gale. We had planned to go hunting today. We passed the bakery and I glanced to see if Peeta was there. He was, layering cement onto the bricks and placing others on top. He caught my stare and smiled softly at me. He looked hot and bothered, beads of sweat sat patiently on the tip of his nose. We passed and I had to stop looking at him otherwise I would come to halt. Gale was talking to me about his life. He had moved to District 3 and was helping build things back up there. He said he planned to move back her and settle when he was ready. I couldn't escape the feeling of him meaning to settle with me. He must know about Peeta. I climbed under the fence and waited for him to climb under as he did; I thought this would be my chance.

"Peeta and I are going out."

He stood up and whipped himself down. "I think everyone knows that." He didn't say it sarcastically, just like it was a matter-of-fact.

"I didn't think you did."

He turned around. "If you said that as a warning, then you don't have to worry Catnip, we're friends, we'll always be friends. Just like you two will always have you history, I understand."

He carried on walking and I followed, hearing his words but still not quit believing what he said. When we were inside the woods I hunted as though my life depended on it, which once upon a time it did. Gale did too; I guess it was so we didn't have to speak.

We stopped at our usually place and grabbed some food out of our bag. As we ate I noticed how he would look at me from time to time.

"You look," He paused. I finally made myself look him in the eyes. "Different, you look so different."

"I hope you say that in a good way." I bit into my roll, looking away.

He didn't answer. Of course he didn't mean it in a good way. I looked like a long lost monster only now being discovered. My hair patchy, my face scarred and my arms covered in burns. Of course I looked different and not in a good way. I couldn't hate him for being honest, just sometimes the truth hurt. I hugged my goodbyes and walked back to catch Peeta before he left the bakery. He run his hands over my face, caressing my scares.

This is why I loved him.

He understood me. He knew my weaknesses and cherished them as though they were the greatest things in the worlds. He didn't want me to hide, as we both had our battle scares, physically and mentally. The doctors told me few more operations would get rid of them. But I didn't want them gone, these made me who I was now. I was a wounded soldier, a soul survivor of the uprising, of the war. He planted a kiss on my forehead and ran his hand down my spine.

He was my forever.

Later that night when I had Peeta to myself and took the chance to ask what was on my mind. "Why did you ask me if I loved you the other night, it was quite random?" I slurped back some soup and waited anxiously for his answer.

He blushed at the answer, like was caught out on a dark secret. "I went over to see Haymitch, to ask him how he was. You were there. I didn't mean to spy or anything, but the door was open and I heard him asking you if you loved me. Only you didn't answer, you either nodded or you didn't but I wasn't looking in too see. As soon as you left I hid in the dark and was about to go in and see Haymitch, but then I walked away and came to you. I had to know, had to find out the truth."  
I dared to look at him. His eyes were on the floor, his food nearly falling out of his limp hands. I put mind to the side and walked over. "Don't think of my differently." He begged.

I took the bowl out of his hand and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my shoulder. "I couldn't handle it if you thought of my differently." He said on my skin, his lips vibrating slightly on my skin.

I pulled his face to look at me, "I would never think of you differently." I kissed him softly. He moved so I was sitting better, then he kissed me, this time a little more urgently, as though his life depended on it.

My hands got lost in his hair, his nails digging slightly into my back. I could quite happily stay like that forever. I opened my eyes briefly and saw what I hadn't expected.

I gasped at the eyes staring at me through the window. They were so bright and filled with so much purpose It felt like I was staring at my own soul. They didn't move even though they had been discovered prying. I climbed off Peeta and walked to the window, they still didn't move. I heard his voice behind me, saying things that would usually make sense. But not now, not at this moment.

I placed my hand on the window and the eyes looked at the contact. I stared into them, almost loosing myself.

They reminded me of Prim.

But they weren't blue, they weren't her eyes. They stared at me like she did, like I was her world. There was so many stories in those eyes. I heard Peeta opening the door and the eyes were gone.

I could just about make out its silhouette dart through the field, towards the woods before I moved and ran to the door. By the time I joined Peeta's side the silhouette was gone, lost in the darkness.

I wished it was me, getting lost in the darkness. Peeta had run up my back and rested on the nape of my neck.

I couldn't escape those eyes.

That look.

I was broken inside from the look. I begged Peeta not to leave me again tonight, but he did. I led in my cold and empty bed, alone again. My mind travelled to those eyes. How they looked at me, how beautiful they were. The greyness of them reminded me of my own, the beauty full of Prim.

But everything reminded me of her.

**_-Who do you think was watching Katniss and Peeta? Leave a reveiw on who you think it is. Tell me what you would like to see happen, i really want to know! I'm sorry if updates come in a little slow, i have college thigs to do. But i promise i will work as much as i can. I have also made updates on previous chapters, so if you follow this story go back to chapter 1 as i have added a few things to make it clearer to you readers. Thanks guys for your support! Have fun reading! Also, i have made a poll on my profile to see what you guys think i should write about next when Katniss and Peeta's story is over, please have alook and think about my options, i hope you will let me know what YOU will like to see! Shunice x_**


	9. Cyra

A couple of weeks passed by and even more attention was focused on how Prim's stone ought to be moved here. There weren't hundreds or thousands of people anymore—the numbers were coming close to tens of thousands.

As I sat in my front room, staring at the TV, I felt prouder of my little sister and Haymitch than I ever had before. It was startling to see how many people cared for her. Even the people from the Capital were there cheering the occasion on.

I stared at my hands. I could do so much more if I were out there, but I didn't want to leave home. I've been away from home long enough. I don't want to lose her memory in the chaos.

I eat some dinner and grab my hunting boots.

Peeta would be done building the bakery soon. He said it would take a week to finish at most. He was planning to throw a party at his home the day before it opened back up to celebrate the opening.

As I walked across the field, towards the woods, I saw a little girl running under the fence, a look of fear in her eyes.

I ran after her, afraid of what she was running from.

She was fast; much faster than I.

As I leaned forward, I caught a hold of the hem of her jacket and pulled her to a stop, hiding us both away from the thing she was running from. You never knew who was out to get you anymore, especially here in District 12.

The girl on fire, the girl who had caused many problems more like.

The little girl squealed under my grip. I loosened my grip and pulled back to see the little girl's face. It was like seeing a ghost-blue eyes, blonde hair-she looked just like Prim when she was seven. I blinked and noticed the girl's eyes were more like green rather than blue, but she still looked like my deceased sister.

Deceased.

I hated that word; she was still living to me.

"It's you. Katniss Everdeen," the little girl squeaked in a high voice. She caught her breath and stared up at me in complete awe. "I can't believe you're here."

I didn't know this girl. I had no idea who her mother or father were, and in such a small community like ours, that was very rare. Everyone looked so similar which was even stranger.

"Why are you out here?" I asked.

No one this young was supposed to be hunting. I didn't have to until I was eleven, but I guess that if I had had to, I would have. The only thing is that now there is no need for that. Money is shared equally so no one has to starve anymore. There is no need to hunt like I had to, because everyone has enough.

I glanced down at her hands, filled with a small bow and arrows.

"I want to be just like you," she said and pulled out an arrow, setting it up and firing it off. She was good for such a young girl, better than me at her age.

I looked away, and then back to her. She stared up at me with eyes that told me that she needed attention. I walked over and retrieved the arrow that was stuck deeply into the tree and gave it back to her.

"You don't want to be like me," I said truthfully.

Anyone that wanted to be me now was being silly and had to b

set that right. No one wants to be alone, which in a way, I am.

"You're my hero," she said.

Her hair was in two braids, just like mine used to be. I reached out and touched one, the fact that it was blonde stung me.

I recoiled and began moving through the trees. I could hear her tiny feet following. After a while, I shot down a bird and was walking to fetch it and put it in my bag.

"Why do you hunt? There's no need."

"Why do you?" I asked, and carried on hunting, pretending she wasn't there, that she was invisible.

"I want to be like you," she said again.

She shot at a bird, but missed slightly. I retrieved her arrow again and passed it back. She grinned at me.

"I'm not a good role model, you know."

I stayed low to the ground and crept through the undergrowth. She followed my every movement.

"If you aren't, then who is?"

She was wise for a seven-year-old- or was she even seven? I didn't know.

I stood up and faced her, then asked her, "Who are you?"

"Cyra Rosile. I'm from District 4, but Mommy and Daddy died when everything happened. I got moved here to a new family, the Downtons. I'm your biggest fan."

She was from the same district as Finnick and Mags. I asked her if she knew either of them, she said that of course she did, because they were Victors, but that she didn't know them too well, only saw them time to time either fishing or in town.

"You can come hunting with me from now on if you'd like. Would you like thay?" I asked.

She nodded so quickly I thought her head might fly away.

Laughing, I began to teach her how to hold a bow properly, so she could get the best possible chance of killing. It worked. She hit a squirrel. It might've not been through the eyes like I did it, but it was through the neck, a good spot for a beginner.

She ran off toward the Seam and I headed the long way to town. Peeta was at the bakery. The outside was now entirely complete. Windows and doors had to be fitted. Peeta was inside painting some of the walls the same creamy colour as before. He stretched up and I just stood by and admired the view.

"Will you go to Capitol?" he asked, blowing away the enjoyment I was experiencing.

I still didn't know what to do. I thought hunting would clear it up, but meeting the little girl distracted me. I walked up to Peeta and hugged him tightly. He dropped the paint brush, splattering the mixture on the floor, and hugged me back.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked, feeling slightly confused about the whole situation.

"I think you should help. This is all for you sister."

He was right. I should help. I should've been the one who had started this in the first place. I hid my face away in his neck, which made him laugh.

"Sorry," Peeta said, "it tickles."

"I didn't know you were ticklish," I said, breathing into his neck, which made him jump away from me.

"Isn't everyone?"

"I'm not."

He dared a step forward.

"Oh, really?"

He came at me, gripping my hips and tickling my waist, then tickling my neck. It was amusing, but I wasn't ticklish. I laughed anyways though.

"See? Everyone is ticklish."

He winked at me and picked up his paint brush.

Smiling, I walked out and yelled over my shoulder to come to my place tonight for dinner. Outside, I bumped into Gale. He walked with me through the town while I picked up some things. Some cheese, some ham, little things that I hadn't had at home. He suddenly gripped my hand and pulled me to a stop.

"How are you, really?"

I was a bit taken back by his question. Was it any of his business? He's been gone out of my life and to think he has the right to walk back in and demand answers.

"Better than I've felt in a long time."

It was true. I haven't felt so good in ages. I was slightly filled with guilt because of everything that I had to feel sad about, but when the man painting the bakery is in my life, I can't help but feel happy.

I felt water hitting my face. I glanced up and saw the sky covered in dangerous dark clouds. Rain began to pour out of them and onto my face.

Gale said goodbye and began running home-or wherever it was he was going.

I was suddenly reminded of the eyes staring in through the window. Peeta and I still hadn't figured out who it was, but why would someone stare through the window at us?

Sae was in the kitchen when I got back. She was humming a happy tune. I began humming along with her, which made her jump. I placed the food I'd bought on the table.

She whacked me with the table cloth.

"What have you been up to today?" she asked.

I explained to her about the little girl. Sae told me she knew her slightly. I didn't ask anything else.

If Cyra wanted to talk to me about things, I knew she wouldn't hide anything back. I sat on the counter and stared at the window. If I closed my eyes, I could still imagine the eyes staring back at me through them.

"Is there anything else bothering you, dearie?" she asked, placing her hand over mine.

I decided not to tell her and changed the conversation towards Haymitch. I told her how proud I was of him, of everyone that was helping, feeling slightly guilty about my absence. I decided that I would have to go there, I just didn't know when.

I couldn't deal with all the cameras and the questions thrown my way.

"Oh, have you seen that new girl around? I forget her name. Something strange about that one," Sae said, her eyes landing on me.

"No. I haven't. What does she look like?"

"She is a pretty girl. Reddish-blonde hair. She is a thin girl, no bigger than a rake."

I laughed and shrugged. I could honestly say that I hadn't seen a girl like that around here, but I had bigger problems to worry about.

Peeta came in around seven, either all sweaty from work or wet from the rain. We had some food, then settled by the fire. Sae left as she had decided to move into the house over from mine. No one had objected. If anyone deserved a nice house, it was Sae.

Peeta played with my hair while I poked the fire. We stayed like that for a while, then laid down and closed our eyes. Midnight came and went and Peeta stood up to leave, but then I pulled his hand and began to lead him upstairs.

He followed.

He didn't say no.

**_-Give me a review of you think. Should Katniss go to help Haymitch in Capitol? Who was spying on Katniss and Peeta the other week? Tell me who you think it is and if Katniss should go. I've written a poll on my profile and it would mean a lot if you could answer it for me. It is what you guys think i should write about after this story is finsihed. Finnick and Annie? Haymitch? Answer and let me know! I would also like to thanks emeralgreenlove for Betaing my work, it really means a lot and makes my work so much easier to read as i sometimes cant spot the mistakes :) Shunice x_**


	10. Who you are

It was nice to wake up in some ones arms. It made you feel as though you had a purpose. I snuggled up closer to him, unwilling to wake up. He wrapped me up closer. I dared a peek at him and noticed his eyes moving under his eye lids. I wondered what he was dreaming about. Running my hand up his chest I felt his pulse rise and fall under the contact. I moved up and kissed his jaw. "Wake up." I mumbled on his skin. He rolled into me, his hands sliding under my top and resting on to bottom of my back.

"Not yet."

"You have a long day." I said and kissed his cheek.

"That's why I need more sleep." He moaned. I kissed his lips. He relaxed slightly and fell straight into the kiss, almost as easily as I did. I had to fight the urge to continue and pulled back. I was ready for anything other than kissing yet.

"I'll make breakfast." I said and walked down stairs in my bare feet. Most mornings I would get changed and stay up here for a while, thinking about things that I didn't really want to think about. I was too happy today to mope around the place. I found Sae in the kitchen as usual. She jumped when she saw me walking down.

"I must be seeing a ghost!" She exclaimed. "You don't usually come around until one." Sae was a part of my family now. Which was weird as I used to haggle with her a couple of years ago, we used to be nothing more than business partners. Now, she was a part of the furniture, always present. I laughed and smelt some toast cooking. She nodded up stairs, which I guessed she knew Peeta was upstairs. I smiled, happy for a change. "This came for you today." She handed me a letter.

I frowned. There was no stamp so this must have been hand delivered. I opened it and found a drawing of my pin with the word death written in bold letters behind it. Then in small letters underneath was written in a swirly type of writing.

_Be careful what you wish for._

I threw the letter on the table and shook my head. My happy mood disappeared quicker than it had come. Was it wrong for me to be happy? Sae went to say something but I waved her off and passed the letter to her. She frowned at it, obviously recognising my pin, but as clueless as to whom the messenger was. I ran upstairs and found Peeta had fallen back to sleep. Quickly I had gotten changed and was out the door. I knew what I had to do. I knew it had nothing to do with the letter of what the person who had sent it to me was trying to say to me. But at this exact moment in time, this was the only thing I wished for; to have Prim home with me.

It took my about 10 minutes to get to the train station the way I ran. I booked a train for the upcoming Friday which was in three days. I was going to go to Capital. I had to help Haymitch. As for Peeta, I would tell him later. He would either come with me or not. I didn't mind too much either way. I headed towards the woods.

Would Cyra be there today? Of course she was. She was stood by the tree we had to pass to enter the woods safely holding up and squirrel with an arrow through its eyes. "I did it. Good isn't it." I nodded and ruffled her hair as I passed, digging out my arrows and bow from the old hiding spot.

We walked around, both of us silent. We both caught a few birds and other animals. She was a master at catching squirrels, so every time I saw one I would point it out and let her hunt it down. I knew she liked to do this. I didn't know why or why she had chosen me. But she had.

"I miss my mom, and my dad." She came out with while we sat down and ate a sandwich we had both brought with us. I looked at her, feeling a chill up my spine at the statement. "I don't like it here. It isn't home." I couldn't seem to look away from the child. She seemed too old in her young skin, so wise. I understood what she was saying, all I wanted was to be home, because being here reminded me of Prim. And even though it still hurt to think of her, it was better than not being reminded of her at all. I gave her the other half of my sandwich as I was no longer hungry.

"You can always visit there Cyra. I would take you one day if you'd like?" She glanced at me quickly before biting into the sandwich. She didn't answer, but I guess she didn't need to. I stood up and basked in the sun that had escaped the clouds. There was still a light drizzle in the air, but I carried on hunting anyway. It was what I did. As I walked up the hill I had so many times before I was surprised to see Gale on top of it. He didn't notice me so I kept it that way for a while, signalling to Cyra to be quite. She sat down and fiddled with her bow as I crept up behind him.

"How are you today Catnip?" He asked, patting the area next to me. I move quicker and sit down, crossing my arms. Ears like a cat this one.

"You always catch me out on my fun." I stare at the vast land of trees. Two years ago we had sat exactly like this, staring out at the exact same trees, him full of ideas at escape, me excepting my fate to die it came. Now everything looked so different with my new eyes, eyes that had witnessed hell and survived.

"Looks like you have a shadow." He said under his breathe.

I glared at him.

Did I just hear him right? Had he actually just said what I though he said. I glanced back and saw Cyra sat down, almost hidden in the shade of the trees. I stood up, "Where did you hear that?" I asked. I closed my eyes; I could still see Rue now, hiding away from me as though I wouldn't notice. Peeta's voice when he said those words to me.

I walked away and grabbed Cyra's hand and told her we had to leave. I left the woods and Gales where they were. Forbidding me to think of those words or to feel that pain until it had a reason behind it. Cyra ran home, a home which really wasn't a home.

I wondered around, making sure not to go near my old house of to Peeta bakery. I needed to be alone. So Instead I went into Haymitchs house and turned on the TV. There was nothing on that I paid attention too, little information about the protest about my Prim. I looked out of the window and i could just about make out the huge fence still surrounding us. As I thought about it, I was still in my own arena. There was no means of escape, there was only supposed to me, us and that fence. It was like the world beyond the fence didn't exist for us, but we all dreamed of a better world out there. I walked out the back and around until I came to mine. I ran my hand over the Primrose bushes and fell to my knees.

"I miss you." I cried and had to sit back to keep myself up straight. She would know what to do. She would touch my shoulder and tell me everything was ok. But it wasn't. I still couldn't move on.

Peeta found me outside curled up and couple of hours later. He picked me up and placed me down on the sofa. He cuddled me up, saying words that I understood but didn't want to hear.

"Let's play real or not real." He said, his hand getting tangled in my hair. I didn't want too, but this was for him, not for me. He asked me all sorts of questions, ones I though he should already know.

"_Prim was your sister?"_

"_She had a Goat and a cat named Buttercup?"_

"_Your dad was killed in the mine?"_

These were some of the things he asked with an added _real of not_ real on the end of each one.

I sat up and wrapped the blanket off the side of the sofa around me. "What do you really want to know Peeta?"

He shook his head. "I'm asking you."

"You're hiding something."

"I have one, but I don't think you'll answer it." He wanted a promise from me; it must have been a question I wouldn't like.

"I promise I'll try my best to answer it truthfully."

He smiled and scooted a little closer to me. "If I hadn't of told you I loved you, would have you killed me or let some else kill me in the first games?" He asked.

I grimaced at the question. No, I didn't like this one. It wasn't a real or not real one either which meant I had to explain. He sat closer and tried to look him in the eyes. I couldn't. "I don't know what I would have done. I wouldn't have been able to do it myself, but I couldn't wait to see if you killed me. I guess I would have stood by and let some else does it. And then I would have killed them for killing you."

He nodded and looked away. "You didn't love me in the first games, real or not real."

It was a hard question. "Real." I answered. He took a side way glance at me before looking back at the floor. "I just couldn't look at anyone like that."

He suddenly grimaced and made a twitching motion. I jumped up and tried to calm him down. "I'm sorry, this happens sometimes." I was scared. What was happening? I ran into the kitchen and dampened the cloth. I dabbed it over his head, stopping the sweating. He led down and I kneeled beside him.

"What just happened Peeta?" I moved my other hand to touch his cheek.

"Sometimes I have to fight away the Capitols memories. They just come back all of sudden and I forget who I am." He frowned and I can see some tears in his eyes. One escapes so I leaned over and kissed it away. It was hard to imagine, like there was something inside him trying to take over he was still. The person Capitol had made him was still inside my Peeta.

"You're fine with me."

"You bring them back the most." He answered truthfully. I had to face the fact that I was painful to Peeta. He saved me, but I cursed him.

Good VS Evil.

I patted the sweat away from his face and his eyes lids shut. When he was asleep I led next to him on the sofa and turned the lights off. There will always be a part of him inside that loved me, and then another that hated me. I scrunched up his top in my hands. I couldn't lose him.

"I'll keep you who you are Peeta." I said aloud and closed my eyes.

**_-Should Peeta joing Katniss in Capitol? And is there something not right about Gale? Leave a review of what you want to happen next! Shunice x_**


	11. Mockingjay

For a while when I woke up I forgot where I was. As I moved I realised I was surrounded by cushions and that someone was led next to me. I rolled over and suddenly I was falling. I landed on the hard surface with a loud thud, followed by a moan on my behalf. I heard a snigger and then some movement above me.

"Did you have a nice fall?" Peeta asked above me. I glanced up and saw his blue eyes peeking at me from the cushions of the red sofa. I glared at him, but didn't move. "I'm surprised you stayed on as long as you did." He said and reached out to comfort me. I took the opportunity and grabbed his hand, pulling him down with me. He also landed with a thud and a low (sort of a growl) noise came from the back of his throat.

"Was there any need for that?" He exclaimed and began to get up. I moved so I was on top of him, not ready to give up this fight. Some of my hair was loose out my braid; it was falling over his face, tickling his skin. He smiled at the game and tried to move me, but I was like a brick wall. When he finally gave up I leaned over him and planted a small kiss on his lips. But as I moved away he gripped my neck and pulled me back down for more. He moved his hand and began undoing my braid, letting each new strand that freed itself fall down to him. He ran his hands through to the end then began travelling down my back, pushing me farther into him. I didn't know if there would be any space left by the time he was done. He began to kiss me faster, more urgently, as though I was the elixir to his curse. He rolled me over so that he was on top, his top bagging over me. I gripped the material, unsure if I was supposed to take it off. I was so confused. This was moving too fast. He took hold of my face and began kissing me harder. I felt smothered in my own skin. I pushed on him and moved back.

"Wait, just wait." I said standing up. I tried to remove the urge to lower myself back down and join him on the floor. He calmed himself down slowly, breathing in and out calmly and it began to slow. He sat up, bringing his good knee up to join him. He glanced up at me, like I needed to give a reason. "It's just moving too fast." I said. I mean, we hadn't even had breakfast yet. "I think we should slow it down." I pulled up my trousers as they had strangely slipped down lower than usual and then i trotted into the kitchen. I heard him get to his feet, which were a long process with his artificial leg. I glanced back and saw him following me.

"Is everything ok with us?" He asked solemnly.

I stopped and turned. Staring into his eyes I realised that he was serious, he actually thought something was wrong with us. "No, we're fine, that is unless you have a problem with us?"

"Why are you scared to go farther? Don't you love me enough?"

I stared at him, scared and tired. We were exactly alike Peeta and I. We have seen the same tortures and returned. We always came back to each other. Our eyes and seen hell and back and still manage to find happiness in each other's presence.

Did I love him?

Would my heart ache if I ever saw him upset or hurt? Yes.

Do I accept him for all his flaws, just because it makes him the man his now, the man standing in front of me, looking at me with his beautiful eyes like I was his treasure? Yes.

Would I give up my life for him? Of course I would.

"I love you more than the world." I answered truthfully. "Do you love me?" I asked shyly.

He stepped to me, taking my face in his hands, making our foreheads touch.

"What value would there be to life if we're not together?" I held my breath, trying to capture this moment in my memory to bring out on a rainy day. How his voice was soft and husky all in one, the way his hands were warm against my skin. How the sun tickled my flesh, or the way the room sparkled with the floating dust. I smiled content with his answer and kissed him.

I loved him, but this was all too fast. I explained to him how I felt and he understood. "I would wait a forever for you." He stated.

"I'm not asking for forever," I paused and took hold of his hand. "Only for a little while longer."

I left not long after and headed for the woods. Cyra was there, ready for hunting. We circled the entire area which would usually take 5 hours in less than 3. So I decided to take her to the Lake. He grinned and jumped in.

District 4,

Of course she knew how to swim. She could improve, but she knew the basics. I have never seen anyone swim in the lake bare myself. I stripped off the unnecessary clothes only left with underwear and jumped in. The water was cool over skin, soothing it somehow. Cyra swam over and began splashing me. And so began the splashing war which last much longer than expected. She would get some in my eyes, so I would make sure I would get some in hers, kicking the water like I mad woman. I glanced up and saw the unexpected. It was the deer. She was perking her ears and looking at us fool around in the water. Cyra gasped next to me. "It's a deer Katniss," I continued staring. What a beautiful creature. Her ears twitched at sounds, her nose sniffing the unfamiliar scents we brought. I swam to the edge, memorized by her beauty. "I've never seen a deer before." Cyra continued, swimming after me. I couldn't believe I had actually considered killing the deer. She was too gracious and wonderful to become food. I couldn't kill her.

I climbed out of the water and tried to keep calm so she wouldn't skip away. I walked to her, my hand out. She edged closer to me, her nose reaching out to my hand. We still had a few feet apart, but this was the closest I have ever been to an animal that was dead with an arrow sticking out of it. I smiled at her. "It's ok, everything is fine." I cooed, trying to coax her closer.

She took a step forward; I held my breath and stayed still.

2 steps,

3 steps,

I let a laugh escape, excited at the progress. An animal trusted me, the girl that killed all animals. I heard a _swoosh_ of a noise coming from my left. I knew that noise all too well, that noise was along lost friend finding its way back to me. I screamed at the deer, trying to make her run, but it was too late. The arrow pierced her left eye and escaped through the other side, just under the right one. In her right eye, I saw her die. The life faded out of her as she wobbled to the right and finally fell to ground. She made a piercing cry. It was a sound that ended all sounds, and most defiantly one you wouldn't forget.  
I fell to my knees and screamed at nothing. What had just happened? Was everything that I cared for dying? I tried to find the reason of her death. In the far distance, behind all the trees I could just make out a silhouette, fogged by my tears. I could just make out the bow and arrow as the figure disappeared into the brush, out of sight forever.

Cyra and to talk to me all the way back to town, I could think straight. Trust something like this to push me over the edge. I killed animals every day, but witnessing a death was different. It was a death that you hadn't planned, that you weren't ready for. I found Peeta inside the bakery. The counters were nearly installed and when I found him I cried and fell into his arms.

When had I become so weak?

Cyra explained what had happened. He tried to calm me down, but there was nothing to be done. I was a goner. He picked me up and carried me through the town and to the house. People stared at me like I was an alien in his arms. I didn't care anymore. All I kept seeing was the arrow pierce the deer's eyes, just like Marvel speared Rue in the games.

I cried even harder.

He put me too bed and sat on the edge, pushing some of the hair out of my face. "I wish you would talk me about things." He said, leaning over and kissing me on the forehead. "I'll bring you something to eat later."

Then he was gone, back to the bakery I guessed. The thought of being stuck with my own thoughts scared me. I sat up and tried to stop the tears. Everyone's name passed through my head, everyone that had died. Finnick, Rue, Cinna, Primrose. These were just a handful of people that had died for me. For me! I had killed them all.

I went to the draw and dug out the pin. It felt heavy in my hand, the mockingjay stared me down. "Forgive me." I cried to the golden bird. I hoped everyone heard my plea, I hoped they heard how sorry I was. I led back down and closed the pin in my grip. This was the only thing I had to remember them all by.

Finnicks cocky yet absolutely gorgeous smile, (though I wouldn't admit that) teasing me about sugar cubes.

Rue. Her brown eyes peaking at me through the trees, giving me hope in the dark night.

Cinna, the way he mimed _'Twirl for me' _in the crowd.

Primrose. My loving sister. The saver of so many lives, her death all mine.

And I guess in a way I had killed Peeta. He wasn't the man he used to be before I came into his life. The most import thing I can recall him ever saying to me, the words that made my heart stop and listen. _'She doesn't know the effect she has on people.'_

How would any of them forgive me? I was the damned. And I damned them all to death.

**_-Who do you think shot down the deer? How ill Katniss fix her heart and head from the games? The next chapter will be about Capital, excited? Leview me a review answering my questions and what you want to see happen next! I'm sorry if i don't update as much as i used too, college has started and i am shattered all the time, i will update a quickly as i can, but i wont rush anything as i want you to be happy with what i write :D(P.S. Don't forget to answer the poll on my profile!) Shunice x_**


	12. Capitol

Peeta did bring me up food, but I wasn't really hungry and didn't eat it until a couple of hours later. I slept and when I didn't sleep, I just stayed were I was in my own world, with thought that I would rather escape. Peeta came up around 9 in the morning the next day. "How are you today?"

"Fine." I lied.

He led down next to me, wrapping me up in his strong arms, trying to ease the pain he knew I was feeling inside. "I wish you would talk to me. I tell you everything."

I frowned into my pillow. He did tell me everything, sometimes things that I didn't care to listen about. "I miss her so much." I said finally after what must have been hours. He nodded slowly.

"I know you do, but you can't bring her back Katniss. She would want you to be happy." He was right. That was who Prim was.

Others always before herself.

There wasn't a part in her soul that was the tiniest bit selfish. I thought that I had saved her from a cruel death in the games, but the games still managed to kill her.

I forced myself out of bed, even though I didn't want too. Peeta helped me down stairs and ate some food. He sat there running his hand up and down my arm helpfully. I smiled weakly at him and then decided to help him at the Bakery today. We went there and I got straight to work so that my mind wouldn't flow into the usual rhythm it did, feeling sorry and guilty about my past. The sun constantly shifted outside, and when it was around early afternoon we decided to take a break. The rest of the men went back to there to have food while we sat on the counters and ate some soup Sae had prepared for Peeta the day before. He pass me a piece of bread which I dunked into the mixture, the bread becoming soggy, I leaned into the wall, bits of plaster and other dust molecules probably sticking to my top but I didn't care. "Any news from Haymitch?" He asked and bit into the bread. I looked away and out of the display window, where the shelves were already in place to show food off. I could just make out the people passing, their eyes wondering through the streets and landing on the bakery, taking in the mountain we had accomplished to rebuild it so quickly.

"I'm going out there tomorrow." He needed to know.

"Oh." Was all he said. He shuffled in his position then I could hear him slurping on his food. "Who's going with you?" He asked.

I turned and gazed at him. I could make out some fine hairs on his upper lip in the sunlight. I moved and run my thumb across his lips, the hairs tickling my skin. He stared at me intensely, confused slightly on what I was doing. Suddenly he gripped my wrists and stopped my hand moving. He moved my hand away and locked out hand together. "No one." I answered truthfully.

"I'll come with you."

I banished the thought. "You need to stay here and carry on building. I don't know how long I will be out there for."

"This bakery can wait. Prim can't." That was all he said. He loosed his grip on my hand and carried on eating. For some reason, his words hit a deep part of me. I put the food to the side and stared out the window again.

Prim loved this bakery. She would walked past and grin like a wild person at the varied smells coming from inside. She would stop me walking and tell me to wait. I would sit down by a tree and watch her gaze inside, always wanting to taste the treats that was forbidden to us. I promised myself that I would make enough money to buy her something from inside.

I didn't keep that promise.

Peeta finished and put his empty plate to the side. He stood up and began to work. I continued to stare. The people that pashed were faces I have passed thousands of times. I glanced farther away and I could just make out Gale standing between the trees I used to wait from Prim.

His eyes were directly on mine.

_(Next day)_

"We'll need something to cover ourselves with. If they recognise us before we get there, can you imagine the crowds? We would never get there." I said to Peeta, throwing in a cap to put on. He also grabbed himself a baggy jacket which made him look twice his size. And he wore the cap low so that you couldn't make out his eyes. I found a scarf at the back of my closet before coming over to Peetas. His house was practically the same as mine. I wrapped the scarf around my head so that it covered my face and put these massive sun glasses in my bag. Flavius had given me in an _'emergency clothes supplies' _before leaving District 12 a couple of months back.

We were both packed up and ready to go. We packed enough clothes for 3 days tops, but Peeta said that it should be over as soon as I make and appearance. I smile at him as he checks to see we have everything, and then he's out the door, unknowing of my smile. Peeta booked the train ticket yesterday after the work at the bakery was done for the day.

I went out the door to say hello to Gale, but he was gone before I could blink. Maybe I had imagined him there.

We walked the long dusty path to the station, out hands brushing each other's while we walked. It reminded me of the games, how we had to be near, touching sometimes so we knew the other one was safe. I glanced at him, and wondered how I got so lucky. He still loved me, even though I had caused him nothing but pain and grief.

He gripped my hand and pulled me slightly closer to him, the movement so hard and urgent that I knew not to pull away. I squeezed his hand back and we walked into the station, keeping our heads low so no one pay attention. The cap he wore was scruffy, but we had a better one in his bag so that he could change when we were getting off in capitol. The scarf I had on wasn't out place; it looked like I wore it to keep to coal dust that still floated around out of my eyes. We stopped and stood in front of each other, so it looked like we were talking. The train didn't take long to show and pull up. I gripped the scarf and held it close, just in case the wind the train created whipped it off my face.

Peeta gripped my hand again and pulled me on board. We showed the man waiting by the door our tickets and found a seat right at the back of the train. As we were tucking out bags under the seat, glad no one recognised us yet someone stopped in front of us. "Excuse me." The last said. I adjusted so I could see her better without her really being able to see me. She was young, in her early twenties, her skin dry from the coal and her lips chapped. She had black hair which was in tight curls. She defiantly wasn't from District 12. She cleared her thought. "Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked Peeta.

"Of course not." He said, making his voice sound deeper. He did in a way which made it sound completely normal, as though this was his actual voice. The woman smiled and sat down next to me. She tucked her bag under the seat which gave me enough time to sit back up and move in my seat so my back was to her more. She didn't take the movement badly and grabbed a book to read. I sighed in relief. This was going to work. Peeta reached across and grabbed my hand, I noticed the girl smiling at the motion.

The train was fast, and we arrived at Capitol within an hour. The girl had gotten off the stop before; I wasn't listening to what District. I reached in my bag and grabbed out the sun glasses. Peeta replaced his hat and we both whipped off the soot on our clothes. The field wasn't far from the train station, only a couple of miles in, not far. I can slightly remember running past it when we had invaded the Capitol, all I remember is running past, smoke covering my eyes. I was hungry, tired and needed a place to stay which was safe. I remember seeing the field slightly through the smoke, the beauty of it dangerous.

The train stopped and we got off nearly first to get a head start so less would notice. I gasped at how many people were there waiting to get on the train. Peeta held my hand tightly; almost to the point where I thought it might fall off f he held it any harder. He pushed through the crowd, getting some looks and curses off people. I pulled him to a stop. "Slow down, people are noticing." He glanced around and gave a quirk nod before carrying on at a slower pace. I could smell the anticipation in the air as we walked closer and closer to our destination.

"Left or right?" Peeta asked, basing everything only on my memory.

"Right, and then left and it should be straight ahead." I said. He nodded and turned left. We walked down the road. Capitol people walked past with their strange skin colour of abnormal eyes and stared at us like we were the aliens. Someone walked past with eye lashes traveling up to their hair line, walking a dog with purple fur and grey skin underneath. We turned left and you could just make out the crowd at the end. I gasped. I had forgotten how big it was.

"Are you nervous?" Peeta asked me, taking my bag off me when he noticed my hands shaking.

I was nervous, but not because of the crowd I was soon to face. I was scared to bring back any memories; I was scared that it'll be too much.

We closed on the field; it was too late to turn back now. People chanted in their highest voices. People that I had never seen before had mine and Prim face on their tops and banners. I hid my face more and seeped into the crowd. No one paid attention to us. Peeta grasped my hand tighter and led me through again. I was so glad he had come with me; I don't know how I would have been able to keep myself up without him at my side. I could make out Haymitch at the front. He stopped walked and pointed him out to me. I walked past him, knowing he would follow. All I wanted was to hug Haymitch for what he was doing for me. I felt stupid for being mad at him now. As I closed in on his I could see he was in the middle of an interview. I heard Peeta telling me to stop, but I didn't care about the cameras anymore.

This was all for _my_ sister.

_My sister._

I wrapped my arms around him, he didn't hug me back, the slowly put his hand around me, patting gently as though I was a stranger. The alcohol on his breath was lesser than it usually way. "Thank you for this H." I said and squeezed him tighter.

"And just to let you know," I said and put him at arm's length. "I did miss you." I was referring to the letter. Where said that I wouldn't miss him.

I missed him dreadfully. I liked looking after him; it used to keep my mind of things when I had no one else to distract me. Haymitchs eyes widened with recognition. "What are you doing here?" He asked, not covering up his shocked voice.

"Yes, who are you?" The woman said, shoving the microphone in front of my face. I glanced back and saw Peeta's eyes staring at me in ewe.

I was stunned but I continued. "I am Primrose Everdeen sister." I said and took off the glasses slowly revealing my face to the world. The cameras began to click away.

I continued then to answer their question fully on exactly who I was. And for the first time in a long while, I said my name. "Katniss Everdeen." Without thinking of it as cursed.

**_- I'm sorry this took a little longer than usual to upload. I've been really busy and it has been hard for me to concentrate on their story. So i waited and today was the day were i could bring mysefl into their world. This is one of my favourite chapters. I had a lot of fun writing it and i hope you have fun reading it. What will happen now Katniss and Peeta are in Capitol? It Gale getting a little freaky? Will Prim go home? Leave a review :) (P.s, do the poll on my profile? Please?) Shunice x_**


	13. O' Children

_**Listen to 'O' Chilrdren by Nick Cave while reading this chapter, its where i got the lyrics from. I hope it will help you picture this scene better as it helped me to create it... Shunice x**_

* * *

I stood there. The cameras flashing in my face, all of them travelling farther inside me, awkening parts of me that had been boxed off I forgot they were even there. I had forgotten who I was.

**I was Katniss Everdeen. Older sister of Primrose Everdeen. My father died in the mine, my mother never recovered. I was the one who had to feed my family otherwise we would starve. I was no one, I'm still no one **

**I was just a lullaby getting lost in the wind.**

Suddenly I heard people begging to sing behind me, their words and harmonies hitting me hard with every note.

_Pass me that lovely little gun  
My dear, my darling one  
The cleaners are coming, one by one  
You don't even want to let them start_

_They are knocking now upon your door_  
_They measure the room, they know the score_  
_They're mopping up the butcher's floor_  
_Of your broken little heart_

_O children_

_Forgive us now for what we've done_  
_It started out as a bit of fun_  
_Here, take these before we run away_  
_The keys to the gulag_

_O children_  
_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_  
_Children_  
_Rejoice, rejoice_

_Here comes Frank and poor old Jim_  
_They're gathering round with all my friends_  
_We're older now, the light is dim_  
_And you are only just beginning_

_O children_

_We have the answer to all your fears_  
_It's short, it's simple, it's crystal clear_  
_It's round about, it's somewhere here_  
_Lost amongst our winnings_

I understood the words. They were singing about life. How the adults love their children, but they unintentionally end up messing things up for them just like they were messed up. They want to teach them the secrets that they all thought they knew, but they didn't. But in the end, they had brain washed you into believing they ways were right, they can all still have some control over you.

They were singing about the games. How they messed up, and their mistakes had caused thousands of kids to die. But they make us believe that it is right, that it's all for the better good.

They were telling us to lift up our voice, to fight back, to win. We had fought back, but had we really won?

They still had their control over us.

Someone handed me a bow and arrow. I stared at the objects, they were alien to me. I stared at the cameras, the interviewers we're all asking me questions but I could understand their words. The crowd continued to sing, and that was all I could hear.

They were lifting up their voices.

I put the arrow into the bow. The string bending and flexed into the appropriate shape. It felt normal in my hands. I loved the feeling of it under my grip. I aimed at the tree not far away and let it fly through the air. People ducked as it skimmed overhead, some even screamed. It wouldn't hit any of them, but that didn't stop the fear. It hit the tree and suddenly everything was silent. I dropped the bow and it hit the floor, making a hollow sound. It felt like a mile, but i began walking towards the tree. People parted for me to get past. My vision focused on my destination.

I touched the tree, feeling a spark in my fingers. I turned around, the cameras were still rolling, a red light shone back at me from each one. Everyone's eyes in the crowd were on me, staring at me. I brought three fingers from the tree and touched it too my lips, they raised them in the air. People in the crowd from the Districts copied, Haymitch and Peeta also. I stared at everyone. "Take my sister home." I paused and lowered my hand back to the tree. "Let me have Prim back."

No one spoke. No one breathed. They all watched me and the tree, all of them memorized. I looked back equally as hard, wondering what was to happen next.

"It's time to go Katniss." Haymitch said, reaching his hand out to me. "You can't do anymore here today." I stared at the hand.

I remembered the beauty of this field in the dusty sky as I run away from my darkest fears. This was the field that pushed me on. I hadn't remembered it until I saw it when Peeta and I was walking to it. I hadn't remembered how this field saved my life in a way. I wished it had saved Prims, I wished anything had saved her. But all I could do now was get her home with me.

That was _all_ I had.

I nodded and walked to him, letting my hand slide into his. The cameras began to flash again, and the crowd began singing again. It was as though I had never come.

* * *

"What an entrance." Haymitch said once we walking through a corridor leading to Hyamitchs room that he had rented out while his stay here. He opened the door and waited for Peeta and I to walk in. "They will have to send Prim home after an episode like that."

"I didn't mean to cause a scene." I said innocently. If anything was meant to come from my actions they were supposed to me a sign of freedom.

"Well you bloody hell did. A good scene I must say." Haymitch crashed into sofa, speading his legs onto the coffee table in front. Peeta moved to the chair and I decided to take the floor and crossed my legs like I used to do in school. His face showed compassion towards me. "Don't worry sweetheart, They send Prim home. They'll have too."

I stared forward and counted my breaths. It was fast and slightly ragged. Why was I nervous? Was it because the realisation had hit that Prim was finally going to be put at rest? How could I put her to rest? I couldn't. Haymitch put on the TV and acted as though everything that my life was based on didn't stand in his hands. He could crumble or make my future. I stared at him knowingly, wondering what he will do with his new profound power.

* * *

**_- I'm sorry its short! But i put a lot of thought into this. I did not make up the lyrics that i show in this chapter. It is a song called 'O' Children by Nick Cave. I hoped you listened to it while reading the chapter, its such a good song :) Do you think Prim will go home? Who is this person that keeps popping up in Katniss's life, is it Gale? Or an unexpected arrival! Continue reading to find out. Pretty PRETTY Please leave a Review! It'll help me to write more when i know hwat you guys think! xx (P.s Answer the poll on my profile!) Shunice x_**


	14. Teasing

I was led on one the beds in Haymitchs suites. Both Haymitch and Peeta weren't around, either calming the crowds outside or back at the feild talking to interviewers. I took this time to think. But now that I allowed myself to think, my mind wouldn't let me. I led there staring up at the perfectly white ceiling with nothing going through my head except these words:

'_Think about her. You're allowed this time and this time only.'_

But I wouldn't allow myself. I groaned, frustrated with myself and stood up, checking my face in mirror. I realised that I didn't care how I looked I stripped myself off my clothes and jumped into the shower. The heat of the water pounded on my back softly, soothing my scars with every droplet at the soft touch, but with a hit of one of the many buttons it would go harder, causing me pain. It was weird how even a shower could hurt you if used wrongly.

The fabric of the shower curtain stuck to my thighs and my hips. I moved back slightly and let the water hit my hair.

"Are you ok in here?" Peetas voice came from the bedroom. I didn't answer hoping he would understand that I wanted to be left alone.

The squeak of the bathroom door told me otherwise.

"I'm fine."

I heard some shuffling and saw his body move through the curtain, though it was unfocused.

"Don't lie to me."

I sighed and pretend that I couldn't hear him. It was weird but knowing that he was only a couple of feet away from my naked self made me feel weird and self-conscience. I leaned on the wall and grabbed some soup, letting it get foamy in my hands.

He poked my thigh through the curtain. I jumped back and yelped slightly. I heard his giggle. I stuck my head out of the curtain. "That's not funny." The fact that he touched my leg, with nothing covering it bar the curtain did strange things to my stomach.

"It's a little bit funny." He said and put down a cup of something on the cabinet next to him were he sat near the sink. I moved back inside and washed myself down. "You look so sexy when you're hairs wet." He said almost a whisper.

I was frozen. I frowned at what he said. Me, sexy, that was almost funny. "Impossible, now you're the one lying."

He laughed slightly. "So you can hear me then behind the water."

I didn't answer.

I saw him move off his seat and edge closer to the shower. He ran a finger down the curtain, the only thing separating us. "You're always beautiful to me. Do you know that?"

No I didn't know that.

I dared a step closer to him. I ran my hand down the same place his finger was. His paced slowed to match mine.

Suddenly I didn't care about anything anymore. Seeing him at this exact moment was all that mattered. I moved to him and pulled the curtain back. As soon as I did his arms wrapped around my body, as though he hadn't seen me in years when in fact it hadn't even been an hour. He hugged me tightly almost eagerly and followed me into the shower.

His hand pinned my arms against the wall, He trailed kisses from my neck on my jaw line. I couldn't believe what we were doing. I mean, I was naked, in a shower with Peeta. And I didn't care about the situation. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy what was happening, the way his hand tightened around my wrists, the way his lips were soft but controlled. I wanted to run my hands through his hair; I wanted to pull him closer to me so that we could almost become one person. But he pinned me against the wall so hard, as though he thought I might disappear.

The water pounded onto his shirt as we were directly under the shower head. His hair was wet and the water ran off him and on to me.

The water connected us.

He loosened his grip and I took this opportunity to remove myself from his grip. "I'm not going anywhere." I said and stared into his eyes. The blueness struck me deeply, my hands pulled on his hair, bringing him back to me.

"I can't lose you now, not that I have you again." His voice quivered against my lips.

"You won't." I promised.

He kissed my deeply. It was filled with so much love and passion that I almost blew me away. I groaned and pulled him closer, even though it was almost impossible.

I was lost with him right then.

_Nothing else mattered._

The world could be fading outside but it wouldn't matter to me, I would float around in space for eternity with Peeta.

He was _here,_ and that was all I needed.

But reality always crashed you back down to earth.

"Hurry up, we have a big day." Haymitch called, knocking the door ferociously.

Haymitch was reality.

We disconnected. His arms were on the wall, trapping me in place. My eyes were open, while his were closed. Our breathing was fast but it slowed. He leaned forward and turned the taps off. The heaviness of our breath was louder now. He reached out of the curtain and grabbed the towel. He handed it to me, his eyes still closed. I wrapped it around me and touched his chest when I was covered.

His blue eyes burned as they stared down at me. He pulled a face and looked away. "You're irresistible."

I blushed at the complement. "I'm glad you think so." I gripped his top and pulled him down, kissing him hard again. He fell straight into the kiss, his hand on my hips, gripped my tightly in his grip. I pulled back and the shock on his face was clear.

"You're full of surprises." He said his voice full of ewe.

I smiled and walked out of the shower, and into the room.

A dress led on the bed. Peeta walked past and hovered by the doorway for a bit, he glanced back at me, the hunger still in his eyes. A smile lingered playfully on his lips, calling me to him.

That made me smile even harder.

I never knew I had this effect on him.

He walked out and closed the door

He was all mine, and i was all his.

**_- Hello guys, sorry its short! Let me know if you like their little love scene? And review if you want me to carry on :D (Answer the poll on my profile, PLEASE!) LEAVE A REVIEW! Thanks for following and reading guys, means a lot.. Shunice x_**


	15. Interview

The crowds outside the hotel were breath-taking. They all chanted either my name, Prims name, or both.

It brought tears to my eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" Haymitch asked. Glancing around me caught Peetas eyes staring at me lovingly in the crowd. I grinned and nodded slowly.

I couldn't quite grasp what had happened with Peeta and me in the shower. I couldn't believe that he had seen me naked. I remembered the way his hands felt, how he gripped my wrists so tight…

"And now, we have Miss Katniss Everdeen!" The man who would be interviewing me said. Haymitch gave me two thumbs up, mouthing the words _good luck_ before pushing me on stage.

The crowds roared around me.

"We love you Katniss!" Some people shouted. Others said things I couldn't quite make out. I blushed slightly at the attention and made my way across the stage to the man waiting for me, his eyes scorching into mine. They drew me across the stage.

"How is life after the games Katniss?" He asked after all the shouting had quietened down. It took a long while to calm everyone down. They would all be silent and then someone would shout my name and they would all join back in again, like a chorus. I kept my eyes on the man's forehead.

"It could be better." I answered truthfully. "But it's better than it was before." I don't know why I had said it. Nothing was as good as it was. No, I didn't live in a nice house with heating or have loads of food at hand, but I had her, and I would trade everything for her.

"And I understand that you are here to fight to get Primrose, you're late sisters, grave move to District 12?" He asked.

I nodded.

He pulled a sly grin. "I'm sure they would allow that, they wouldn't upset so many people." As he said it, the crowd started up again, finally settling down and the interviewer laughed.

He looked back at me. "How is life without her?" He tilted his head to the side.

I couldn't even think of something to say.

"How do you think it is?"

He smiled pleasantly. "I don-."

I interrupted him. "Do you have a sister?"

He frowned and shook his head. The smile suddenly disappeared.

"Imagine, having someone there your whole life, and waking up one day with them gone. But not even gone, they are erased. Imagine that? Now ask me the same question." I challenged him to.

His face looked puzzled. I had grabbed his attention. "I can't ask you that question again."

I smiled sadly; I could tell by the way it made my face feel. "Ask me a reasonable question then."

He stared at the floor, ignoring the questions that must be littered over the cards in his hands. "How do you deal with it?"

I glanced away and to the crowd. I searched but I couldn't see his blue eyes anymore. "I don't deal, I just do." I answered and stood up. I felt all shaky.

I thought I was going to keel over, that my legs couldn't hold my weight anymore. And just when I thought I was gone, he was there, his hand in mine, pulling be back and sitting me down. He lingered behind me, his hands on my back, pushing me in the leathery feel of the chair.

"Katniss is strong, we both are, loosing people we both loved is very hard to move forward from." Peeta said, flexing his fingers around my shoulders, rubbing them slightly.

"Almost impossible." I chipped in.

The interviewer asked me a few more questions, how do I like the fame the fortune and life as a free woman? I kept it simple. Answering most yes to everything. Peeta filled in on the details. We were like a team, he knew my limits. They brought Peeta a chair soon when they realised he wasn't going anywhere.

"And lastly, what's happening with you two?" He gave Peeta a small wink.

Peeta smiled and looked over his shoulder at me. He put his hand in mine and gave a tight squeeze. I wasn't ready to go public; I wanted Prim to be the main focus not our love story. I smiled sweetly at him.

Yes, I defiantly love him. I decided it right at that moment.

"We're here aren't we? That's all that matters for now." I said, feeling the heat tingle from his hand and into mine.

"You have it guys, in the moment and that's all. Vote for Primrose's move! Keep tuned; we'll be back with more, later today! That's all for now. I'm Allin Grevers, talk to you soon!"

"That's it!" Someone shouted behind the stage.

I stand up and Peetas hand grasped mine. I really wanted to kiss him, just like we had earlier. It was new, and it was exciting. I never expected he could do that, that he could make me feel that way.

"Come on love birds, before we get attack by a mob." Haymitch said and dragged me off stage after we had thanked Allin for the interview.

We both leave, following the small path that led straight back to the hotel, all the while people screamed for me, for my sister all around me.

I felt proud of Prim.

We sighed once inside the safety of the hotel.

"Well done, to the both of you." Haymitch praised and tapped my back. I smiled lightly.

"You were great Katniss." Peeta said, squeezing my hand. I glanced up at him, through my eye lashes, I felt nervous.

"Thanks for being there, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't rescued me."

He shook his head. "I owe you; look how many times you've saved me." The smiled that spread across his face was beautiful and perfectly balanced, the way his eyes stared down at me so intensely sent a sharp shiver down my spine.

I did love him, very much.

_**- Another short one sorry guys. Peeta saving her, he always had a way with words huh? Leave a review guys! I mean it, desperate to hear all your thoughts! Hope you love their story so far... p.s ANSWER THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!... Shunice x**_


	16. Send Prim Home

I sat back, nervous. I was wondering what would happen. It has been three days since I came here. Nothing has happened so far. I've gone out and spoken to the cameras. I've stood in crowds of people, even when the pouring rain was falling down on me.

Nothing has come to the light.

People are starting to get annoyed, including me.

"You have to be patient," Peeta said, his arm moving around me so I would lean into him.

I grasped the material of his shirt in my hand and pulled at it.

"They won't do it, Peeta. This is the last hold they have on me. They won't do it."

I felt tears fill my eyes. I feared they might escape, so I ventured into the bathroom. I ran my hands down my face and wiped off some of the make up that I was forced to wear in front of the cameras.

"You have to have faith, Katniss," Peeta said behind the closed door.

He knocked, silently begged for me to let him in, but I refused to. This bathroom held memories that I wasn't in the mood to share.

I washed my face and stared hard at myself in the mirror. I was cursed, and for that reason my sister would never be able to go home, to be put to rest and at peace.

I stepped out and found out that Peeta was gone. I was both sad and happy about it. I got dressed quickly into something more comfortable that what I had currently been wearing and went out to the living area.

I gasped as I recognized the person sitting on the sofa in front of me.

"Plutarch, is that you?"

He looked clean shaven and new. I almost fell over with shock.

Seeing him scared me slightly. Was this a good or bad visit?

"Miss. Everdeen, such a pleasure to see you, as always," he began, and stood up to greet me.

I shook his hand, then stopped, worried that I had gripped it too hard.

"Why are you here?" I asked once we were both sitting down.

"Why do you think, Katniss?"

To take me away, to lock me up forever because I had killed so many and was a murderer. For loving someone when it should be forbidden, when I was supposed to be in mourning.

"To talk about moving Primrose's head stone," he said.

I almost sagged in relief.

Of course they would send someone they knew scared me, someone who held memories I wasn't ready to remember.

I smiled slightly, almost in a fake manner. I hoped that he wasn't joking with me, that he came here to laugh in my face. He wouldn't do that, he couldn't be that cruel. I mean, I had scared him so much that he fell in a punch bowl.

Was this his revenge on me?

"Well, let's get her home," he said smiling pleasantly at me.

Apparently not. I giggled, full of joy, and felt someone's arms wrap themselves around me from behind. I turned and gripped him back, the feel of his body now familiar.

"You did it, Katniss," he whispered.

I shook my head and corrected him.

"_We_ did it."

Prim, my lovely Prim, was coming home with me. I would have a place to visit her, a place I could go and think of her when I needed her to guide me.

God, I missed her so much.

A tear escaped my eye and I wiped it away before anyone could notice.

"Thanks Plutarch. You don't know how much this means to me."

He smiled and stood up, finishing his tea quickly.

"Of course I do. You've made a big enough fuss." I didn't like the way he worded that. The way he sort of said that my sister was a fuss and nothing more. I glared and waited for the blow I knew was coming. "But, we need something in return, Katniss. Kindness must be greeted with kindness."

He was already reminding me of President Snow. Power _did_ go to your head.

"What do you want?" I wished I could say I would do anything, because I really _did_ want Prim to come home, but I knew he was going to ask too much of me.

He paced for a moment.

"When I thought about it at first, we wanted you to give up Peeta, as his girlfriend was my daughter, but he left her for you."

I glanced at Peeta. He looked down to the floor. Libby was Plutarch's daughter. Now I've heard everything there is to know. How could he mess around with Plutarch's daughter? She was one of them, no matter how nice her father seemed sometimes, she just wasn't one of us.

"That seemed too easy though. We want you to kill him."

I frowned. That would have to be one of the hardest things I would have to do.

I looked at Peeta, and suddenly we were back in the arena in the seventy-fourth games, him dropping the weapon to the floor, me, ready to strike. I felt the nightlock in my pocket, heavy. The two of us dying seemed like a perfect idea, neither of us would suffer that way. I couldn't live with myself knowing I was the one that killed him, and he loved me too much to kill me. Two deaths and everything would turn upside down for the Capitol. They wouldn't have their victor.

"Do it," he said. "I deserve it."

I run to him and wrap my arms around him.

The only difference this time is that I love him.

Death for both of us isn't an option anymore because I can't stand not having him near me. Death wouldn't be an escape anymore, death would be torture.

"I can't lose you," I whispered into his chest, "not for a head stone."

I hated myself for saying it, but it was the truth.

I loosened my grip on him and let him go.

"I can always make my own head stone for Prim. I can close my eyes and she will be there." I paused and looked down at my hands, they were shaking. "I lost her. I can't lose you too."

"That's my proposition, Miss. Everdeen. Take it or leave it."

"Leave it," I said, not having to think it through.

"Thanks for seeing me. It was a pleasure," Plutarch said and left.

When the door closed I turned to Peeta.

"Libby was his daughter? You left that part out."

"I didn't think it would make a difference."

"Don't lie. You knew how I would feel about it. You didn't tell me because you slept with a Capitol girl, huh?"

I was so angry. He had cost me Prim's peace.

I hated him.

But I hated myself because I didn't hate him, not a little bit, not even at all.

I was still madly in love with him. And that was why I was hurting. A Capitol girl, why a Capitol girl?

Why Plutarch's daughter?

* * *

Peeta's POV

* * *

"_How are you feeling today, Mr. Mellark?" The doctor asked when he walked through the door. _

_I stopped fidgeting my leg and smiled. _

"_I feel a million times better," I said. "I really don't seem the need to be here anymore." _

_It had been a full week since I had been away from Katniss. A full week. She didn't realize how much I needed her._

_I jumped off the table. The doctor ordered me sit back up, and began examining my leg. _

_"It looks like you have a build of fluids in your leg. You'll need to stay here a while longer and wait for it to heal."_

_Dammit._

_I groaned and nodded, ready to bolt but knowing Katniss would hate it if she knew she was the reason I didn't seek treatment. He assigned me some medicine and told me to rest, which meant no traveling back to 12._

_I picked up the phone at the entrance of the hospital and was about to dial Katniss' number when I saw something. There was a girl. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about it, but she reminded me of Madge. The mayor's daughter of District 12. She died in the uprising. The girl tripped and dropped things over the floor. She had blonde hair and greyish eyes. She was beautiful, Madge was beautiful too. I used to see her in school, she was usually with Katniss, but they didn't really seem like friends. I walked to her, shocked. _

_Madge was dead. _

"_Are you okay?" I asked and bent down to help her pick up some books she had dropped. She glanced at me, looked back down, and then back at me. _

_She recognized me, which I didn't really want._

"_Aren't you Peeta Mellark?" she asked, standing up, taking some of the books of me, which meant I had to carry the rest. _

_She led the way to her vehicle. _

_"Yes." I said, not wanting to go further. _

"_I'm such a big fan of you and Katniss. I love her. She made my dad fall in this punch bowl. I have never laughed so much in my life than when he told me." _

_I was a bit confused. What was she on about?_

"_My father is Plutarch, the Game Maker of the seventy-fifth hunger games." I felt a shiver go up my spine. She was the daughter of a monster. "He's not that bad," she said, noticing my nervousness. _

_I grinned, put her stuff in, and began walking away. Seeing her was like seeing the ghost of Madge. I shivered again. _

"_Hey, wait!" she shouted. _

_I stopped and turned around. She walked towards me, holding something. _

_"Would you like to go out tomorrow?" she asked. "We can talk about the games." I didn't want to talk about the games. "Also, we can talk about how to get you better, so that you can go back to District 12. Katniss must be worried sick about you."_

_I bet she didn't even notice I was gone._

"_I'm training to be a nurse. I'll be finished in a month or so. I can help you get home quicker," she said, persuading me to meet with her/._

_I took her number and agreed to call her the next day to meet up. _

* * *

I never meant to fall for a new girl. I didn't want to hurt Katniss. Yes, I knew Libby was Plutarch's daughter, but I didn't realize it was come around to haunt me.

Libby was nice, kind, and she wouldn't have done this to hurt me. She wanted for me to go back to Katniss.

We went out a few times, and one night she kissed me. It was nice, it made me feel wanted, but it didn't make me go crazy with need to kiss her again like it did when I kissed Katniss. I didn't love Libby.

I could never love Libby when Katniss was so close by.

She understood that.

I didn't want to hurt anyone.

Katniss was pacing around the room. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop.

I stopped and stared for a minute, mesmerized. She was so beautiful.

Even when she was angry with me, all I could think about was kissing her.

"I didn't sleep with Libby," I said.

I didn't sleep with her. I couldn't, even though she wanted to. I knew she wanted to. I could tell by the way she would ask me to come in to her house after a 'date' or the way her eyes pleaded to let her be mine, but I couldn't, not when my heart was somewhere else.

"Yes you did. That's why you didn't tell me who she really was. Of course you did. It would give you some power."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. I know how you hate the game makers. I am not happy about them either, but we have to move on, and I did, but I didn't sleep with her."

She gasped.

"Do you resent me? I held you back from a different life."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. She always over thinks things.

I gripped her chin and brought her face close to mine. "Don't you realize that _you're_ the only life I want?"

* * *

Katniss POV

* * *

I could tell he was telling the truth.

I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder. His arms went around me.

"Don't you realize that you're the only girl I will ever love?"

I buried my face into his neck and took comfort in his smell. I didn't know the full story. I guess I didn't need to. He didn't sleep with her, he never loved her.

I detangled myself from him and ran out of the room, out the door. Plutarch was just getting into his vehicle.

"Wait, please wait!" I yelled.

He stopped and stepped back, closing the door of his vehicle.

"Changed your mind? So soon?"

I stopped and caught my breath.

"No, I can't kill the man I love for your amusement," I managed to get out. "I am no longer a piece of your games."

I remember Peeta saying that to me.

_A piece in their games_

I was hoping it would have the same effect on him as it did me.

He straightened up. It did have an effect on him, good or bad I couldn't yet tell.

"I know you are a nice man. I _know_ you are. You're not Snow. You're not like the rest of them. I know there is a part of you in there that likes me, even if you don't understand why. I know there is. Please, give me something else."

He was taken aback by my speech. I guessed he didn't think I would have been so desperate.

"You want her back that much?"

I didn't understand how he couldn't see where I was coming from.

"Of course I do, she is-was- my sister."

I keep forgetting that she is no longer here, that she isn't present anymore, that she's in the past.

I reach forward and take a hold of his hand.

"Everyone lost something in the games. I don't know what you lost, but if you could have something as small as a head stone moved home, wouldn't you want that more than anything? Just something to remember them by? Somewhere you can go and talk to them when you're lonely?"

He tried to pull his hand away but as I began talking I think that he almost welcomed my hold.

"I lost my wife," he said and frowned. I wasn't unaware of the pain he felt inside as I could see it written all over his face. It was as though he was having a mental war.

He suddenly looked at me then snatched his hand from my hold and opening the car door. Before he stepped in, he tilted his head in my direction.

"It'll be moved to District 12. I promise you that," he said and slid into the car.

The car screeched away and I was left outside in the cold. I smiled slightly but then stopped.

"You did it," Haymitch said, creeping up behind me. "See, you _do_ have a way with people."

"Making them feel sad isn't a good skill," I said and turned to face him.

He nodded and asked, "No?"

We began walking back up the hotel. The paparazzi were gone for now.

"But if it gets you what you want, then I would say it's a pretty good skill to have, sweetheart," he said and swallowed hard.

"Did you lose someone, Haymitch?"

He turned and frowned, his eyes saddened.

"Like you said, everyone lost someone in the games."

* * *

_**- Who do you think Haymitch lost? I might write a story about it when I've finished with this one :) This is a nice long chapter seeing as i have written quite a few short ones lately! So, Prims is going home! YAY! Do you like the way i use Peeta's POV? Say yes or no in a review, so i will or won't do it again! Thanks for following :)**_

_**Also, check out my Vampire Academy story, i have just finished it... That is if you follow it, if you don't, then you really should read the VA series, it's amazing! Much love! Shunice x**_


	17. Bed Of Primroses

He wasn't ready to open up to me yet. But Haymitch was defiantly a beaten soul. I think he lost someone close, someone he loved maybe.

Maybe he lost someone as close as I was to Peeta. I frowned and considered how it would feel too loose him.

It was unimaginable.

We were going home tomorrow. Two days had passed since Plutarch's visit, and in those two days I've had nothing but interviews. I smiled and leaned into Peeta. We were both led in bed, his arms around me, pulling me into him.

"How much do you love me?" He asked me suddenly.

"That's a bit of a weird question."

"Tell me, how much do you love me?"

"I love you more than the stars." I said in a high pitched voice. He laughed and rolled over so he hovered over me.

"No really, tell me."

I gazed up at him and even though I thought of it as a weird question I knew it needed to be answered.

"More than life itself." I answered truthfully. I would happily give up my life to save Peeta's, and he would give up his, as we have both proved countless of times.

I smiled and pushed him off, and then wondered into the bathroom to get changed. Once I was changed I brushed my teeth and could faintly hear Peeta bumping around in the next room.

I closed the toilet and sat on top of it. What was we going to do today. He knocked the door before coming in. "You ok?"

I nodded. I walked to him and hugged him tightly. I couldn't wait to go home.

* * *

We pulled up to District 12 around 1pm to following day. The air was quite cold, then sun shining down on us, but not hard enough to warm my skin.

I was home.

Peeta wrapped him hand in mine and began leading me through the crowd of people. Everyone smiled at us, at me, at our success of bringing Prim home.

"I have a surprise for you" Peeta said when we were on the lane towards home. Hyamitch decided to catch the train they bring the Head Stone on. He wanted to see it before I did, or something like that.

"Yeah? What is it?" I swung our arms back and forth.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it."

I rolled my eyes and acted as though I didn't care, but now I knew something was up, it bugged me.

We had a couple of hours to kill before the arrival, so as soon as we got home I got changed and was out the door. Only this time, Peeta came with me.

We walked through the meadow towards the woods. He was quite clumsy already, and we hadn't even entered the forest yet. It was as though nerves had hit him. I took hold of his arm and comforted him, I thought it might help.

It didn't.

"You're scaring all the animals away." I pointed out as he tripped over a stick, which was barely visible to the human eye.

Birds flew up, singing. I shot and arrow, even though I knew there was no point. I sighed and sat down. "It's a good job I don't have to rely on this to eat; otherwise I might have to hunt you down." I dared a peak at him. He was smiling.

I loved that smile, the one he didn't even realise he was making.

That was the smile only for me.

"Stay here and pick things for your bakery."

The bakery only had a few finishing touches left, and then it would be done. He couldn't wait to go see it; I could see it in his eyes. I stood up. "You can go there if you'd like, I don't mind."

Randomly, I wondered where Cyra was.

He glanced off in the direction of town and then back to me. "It can wait."

He began picking some fruit and some vegetation's that grew in the woods here. I wondered off and got to the point where I could just make out his noises. The birds chirped above me, under the lowering sun. I whistled with them, and they all sung back to me. Hovering low, I threw a twig into the near brush and stood ready as some animals darted out. A hare leaped across the leaves, too quick, some birds were already gone. I saw a turkey just making a run so I aimed and fired at it. It fell down.

"You still have a great aim, even after everything that bow did to you."

I knew the voice, it was Gale. I didn't quite understand what he meant; having a bow and arrow saved my life.

I didn't look at him, I didn't want too.

"I heard Prim is coming home today."

"Yes, she is."

He sighed and walked quicker to catch up with me as I began heading towards the dead turkey.

"I'm glad you won. It's nice to see you happier."

I stopped and turned on my heels. "Are you? Are you really, because all you seem to do lately is cause me pain."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

I shook my head, why bring up upsetting things. "It doesn't matter anymore."

I started to walk but he pulled me back. "Yes it does, you find it important. Tell me what I've done wrong. Because all I have done is been nice to you."

I was a bit shocked by that. All he has done is creep me out.

"I talk to you every time I see you, do you realise how hard it is to talk to you? To act as though I don't love you anymore?"

I looked down. I couldn't see his eyes anymore.

"Seeing you with him everyday kills me a little inside. Because that should be me, we were always meant to be together."

I gasped. "You were too late."

After all that, the silence that followed was harder than the shouting. His eyes seemed to die as they looked into mine.

"I know I was. That's what hurts the most, knowing that it is _my_ fault, that you could have once been mine."

He glared at me, like he needed me, like he had to have me near him right then. He took a few steps back slowly and shrugged. "It's all history now anyway. I'm leaving tomorrow after the ceremony. I'll see you."

He disappeared into the trees and even though I knew I shouldn't have, I could help myself.

"Did you kill the deer?" I shouted. I couldn't see him no more.

But I heard him footsteps stop.

And then he said the word I wasn't ready to hear. "No."

If it wasn't him, who else was it. I didn't know anyone else who would hit a deer from that far away.

I killed a few more animals and found my way back to Peeta.

"Let's go back to the house, put all these away and get changed." He said, his arm over my shoulder as we noisily made our way back home. I nodded and couldn't quite believe what had just happened.

I didn't tell Peeta, he didn't need to know.

When we got to house I changed out of my hunting gear and Peeta put everything away. I put a braid in my hair and smiled.

This was how Prim remembered me.

I gazed across my room and my eyes fell on the draw. I opened it up and dug out the pin.

The Mockingjay stared at me, mid-flight, golden for eternity.

Peeta called my down as I clasped the pin to my dress.

"You're wearing it?" He asked startled when he sees the pin.

I nodded, not needing to elaborate.

We began walking down the lane towards the town centre he stops me.

"Put this on." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long piece of fabric. I stared at him quizzingly, but allowed him.

I was blind, well except for the little bit of floor I could see if I looked down. Peeta told me not to peak as it would ruin the surprise.

I smiled; it must have something to do with Prim.

"What have you done?"

"Wait and see."

After a little while or walking blind, him leading me and telling me what to do, we finally came to a stop.

The floor was white and I could smell all these different smells, I had no idea where we was.

There was a bit of hushed whispering and then his hands were on my shoulders. "Are you ready?"

I was nervous.

"Yes."

He removed the fabric slowly. It took me a while for my eyes to adjust to the light. But when it did, I was greeted with colours.

Hundreds and hundreds of different, but beautiful colours. They were all printed on different types of flowers. I gasped and ran my hands over the beautiful collections. I was in the middle of it all. There was so many different flower types. Tulips, Lillies, but there was mostly Primroses. I smiled and walked down the path made of white stones.

It was as though I had entered my own time garden, as though I was in a dream. I sighed, even if this was a dream, it was a beautiful one. We came to a turning. It front of me was a small fountain; to the right was a bench which was made out of stone.

This all must have cost a fortune.

I glanced to the left and saw it. The arches full flowers covered me as I ran down to path towards the stone.

I sat down on the step in front of her head stone and ran my hand over it. Her stone was surronded by red primroses, a bed of primroses for my beautiful Prim. She would like that.

Her stone read,

_Here lays Primrose Everdeen,_

_Caring too all living creatures._

_Beloved daughter, sister and friend._

I felt my eyes fill with tears. This was it; I had nothing left to fight for.

"Do you like it? I tried to make it as beautiful as her, but that's impossible." Peeta said softly after a while of my crying.

I smiled and whipped my tears away. "I love it, how did you do it?"

He stood up. "I wanted to make a place for you to visit her; I wanted the place to be special. So I was walking past your old home in the Seam and it was practically destroyed. I knew that this was the place to take her."

He smiled at me. "I brought her home."

* * *

_**- Prim is home, she is at rest. Do you like where Peeta put her to rest too? I think it was pretty sweet of him to think about it so much :) Leave a review on it, and also about Gale. Do you believe that he didn't shoot the Deer? REVIEW! Shunice x**_


	18. Libby

_**I have used a poem in this story, if you would wnat to read anymore of my poem, have a look. They are called Hunger Games Poems :)**_

* * *

"There you are."

"Here I am."

I ran to him, the war around us invisible, only grass swaying in the breeze brushing against our skin. I fell forward and his arms were around me. "Don't you ever let me go?" I warned.

He pulled me in close, his arms and strength over powering as the war around us started to become visible behind the shield. "I'll never forget you." He whispered back.

As the smell of smoke began to linger around us, and the atmosphere of death began to destroy our little world I couldn't help but think about how I would happily die here, in the arms of Peeta, his last thought, my last memory.

"This isn't how it ends Katniss." He continued, "We can survive this."

I didn't know what was going to kill us, or how it would do that, but I knew I could trust him. He grabbed my hand and pulled with him, and I went happily. Not caring if I walking into my own death, or to my future.

Peeta's POV

She was still asleep in my arms. If I moved close enough, I would be able to smell the earth in her hair as she hasn't washed her hair in a day or two. I grabbed some of the material of her top in my hand, it was soft against my scarred skin.

I loved this woman.

I had to make show her how much she meant to me. She suddenly sat up, breathing raggedly. I jumped at the sudden movement, but smiled and tried to pull her back down. "Good morning, bad dream huh?"

She didn't look at me straight away like I thought she would, instead she got out of bed and paced back and forth. I let her carry on, knowing she needed to grasp on to what was a dream and what was reality. She stopped and stared at me. "You killed me." She whispered, as though saying the sentence was punishable.

I frowned, not knowing how she would deal with this. "It was a dream."

She nodded and began pacing. "I know, I just can't quite grasp it."

She sat back down and sighed, hunching her back. I moved and run my hand over her shoulder and down the bottom of her neck. I could feel some faint scars under my hand, no worse than mine, but slightly better as the treatment has worked quicker with her. She leaned into me. I could now smell the wilderness on her skin.

She made my heart skip with her power over me.

"Are you ready for your party tonight?"

It has been a week since Prim came home. Now the bakery was going to be opened tomorrow and I was having a celebration party tonight. I nodded and hugged her too me, her hands instantly wrapping themselves around my wrist in case I lost control and tried to hurt her.

Dealing with that other part of me was like dealing with an evil brother, I knew how that was. I would have to fight him off when he got too big for his boots, remind him I was in control. It sounds easier than it is. Especially when it's a war within yourself, then it is almost impossible to banish away.

"You go out hunting, get some nice meat to cook for tonight. I'll start baking."

I moved away, afraid that I might hurt her myself. I knew my sudden movement would confuse her, but I had to move away from her, even though it hurt me.

I went to my home and began cooking, kneading the dough like I had so many times before seemed like and even harder challenge after the Games. I glanced out the window to catch a quick glimpse of Katniss darting through the bushing and into the field, heading towards the woods. She stopped half way and looked back.

I knew she was looking for me.

Katniss POV

I hope Peeta's ok. I shouldn't have told him my dream. After we ran off, the war seeped in and he changed back to the Capitol monster he used to be, and he killed me.

His hands wrapped around my neck.

He squeezed.

He killed me.

I stopped and looked back. His house looked as lonely as mine did, but not quite as lonely as Haymitchs house. I stopped off at Prims memorial. The flowers we still in perfect bloom, people go there and water them, it gives the village something to focus on, keeping Prims bed alive.

I left her a piece of paper hidden in the crack of her rock. Inside read her poem, I poem I wrote for her.

_To Primrose, my sister_

_Every rose had its thorns.  
Every flower wilts.  
Every colours fades.  
Something's are just fixtures in the wind._

_There are creatures that die and re-live.  
The sun hides behind the moon.  
The trees die every year,  
And then again they bloom._

_Primrose, I miss you  
But nothing disappears forever.  
You will always live on, eternal.  
My dear sister Prim._

"Do you miss her? Now you have a place to visit her." Cyra said, kneeling down next to me.

"Yes, I still miss her."

She moved closer to me, wrapping her arms around one right arm. "Miss mammy and daddy."

We went hunting. She has improved so much, killing more and more every day. Her foster mother Mrs Downton will be so thrilled at the food she's bringing home, probably running out of place to stoke it. I liked Cyra, she was so talented, and she was like a sister. But she will _never_ be a replacement for Primrose.

After I got back, I showered and got dressed into something nice. People started to turn up around 8PM. Peeta came earlier, but we didn't discuss my dream or what happened between us earlier, though I knew he wanted to apologise. Haymitch walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"It's nice to see you looking healthy." I smiled, and thought of a compliment to return him with.

_It's nice not too see you passed out? You smell even more of alcohol today, is that Brandi or whisky? Your obviously haven't slept right in weeks, well done!_

"You look smart." I thought was the safest option. I couldn't be mean to him after all his kindness.

"What are you doing here?" I heard someone say in a hush tone.

Haymitch pushed me forward so couldn't see who had said it.

I stared at him; I knew that I was going to find out. I pushed past him and Peeta was stood by the door, holding his arm out, obviously trying to get someone out.

"Why are you kicking me out Peetie, I thought we were friends."

I walked to the door and pushed my way in the middle. Peeta blushed and I turned to find a girl.

I couldn't believe my eyes. "You weren't invited." I shook my head. I thought she had blue eyes in the picture, but they were greyer than the clouds.

"I am Peeties friend, why can't I come in?"

"Stop calling him that." It was a stupid name to call Peeta. I turned to look at him.

"Did you invite her?" I asked, shocked. I knew there was a bit of awkwardness between us earlier but why would he do this to me.

She walked in and smiled at the small crowd building around us. Peeta shook his head, equally confused.

"I invited her." Gale said, pushing his way through the crowd to take the girls had.

I frowned. The other girl Peeta had loved bar me was in my home, she was stood right in front of me, arms reach. She smiled at me.

I hated Gale right now, even more than I did.

"Libby," Peeta said, her name rolling on his tongue naturally. "I think it's best if you leave."

The crowd was silence with suspense. She giggled and waved him off, "Don't be silly, I've only just arrived."

The way she looked at me then made me want to hit her, to do anything to knock that cocky smile of her face.

He loves me, not you.

* * *

**_Jelous Katniss rocks! Don't you agree, do you like the dream, the POV'S used? Leave a review. Gale you nasty peice of work asking Libby here, are you trying to hrut Katniss, or is there something else going on? Leave a reveiw of what you want to happen. p.s, i love Cyra as a character, don't you :) Shunice xx_**


	19. Proposal

Gales POV.

* * *

She was so beautiful. She was supposed to be mine. As I stared at her, only a few feet in front of me, I couldn't help but think how stupid I was that I let her go.

Her grey eyes glared at Libby like she was some sort of monster. He was the monster for tearing us apart. We were always meant to be.

"We met back at district 4, she came on visit and we got talking. I hope you don't mind me bringing a guest." That part wasn't a lie. I did meet Libby out in district 4, I was out helping rebuild the district and she came over to help the wounded.

I guess it was coincidence. But when I found out she was romantically involved with Peeta I knew there was a reason we had met. It was as though someone above had planned this out for me, they knew Katniss was mine.

So I didn't bring Libby her unknowing of their affair, I lied, I knew everything. I called Libby here to hurt Katniss, to make her realise that he wasn't the one, the man standing next to her, his eyes unsure which woman to look at. He didn't love her like I could.

He couldn't give her what I can.

He's not me.

"No, it isn't ok. You didn't ask if you could bring a guest." Katniss said her eyes fixated on Libby's. The both had a tiny snarl lingering on their lips.

"I'm here now, too late to ask now." Libby said.

I could see Katniss about to say something back, something that I know others wouldn't want to hear so I pulled Libby away.

I pulled her through the crowd and tried to get her as far away from Katniss as possible. Everyone glared at us like we were their worst enemies, like we held thousands of dark pasts and secrets. "Don't speak to her like that." I said once we were far enough away that people couldn't hear us. "You have no right."

She grunted and threw her blonde hair over her shoulders. "I have every right; she looked at me like I was nothing more than dirt."

I frowned. I could make out Katniss stood on the other side of the room; she wasn't staring at nothing in particular, just through everything and everyone. Scares began to fade on her arms and her bald patches were covered in a light dusting of brown hair. She was healing while I was still stuck in the past.

She looked ruined.

Peeta came up to her, his hand on her arm, talking to her, saying words that she would believe even if they were a lie. I knew he wouldn't lie like I had. He was a nice man. But he had her and I didn't.

This was a bad idea. What was I thinking, bringing the woman that hurt her here?

If I loved Katniss, this wasn't the way to get her back.

"Libby, you have to leave." I said and tried to grab her hand to pull her to the door. She shrugged me off.

"The parties just getting started Gale, it would be rude to leave now." She was changing.

As I stared at her, I realised what sort of person she was. Jealously flared inside her like a storm. Her face read innocence with bright grey eyes, her hair long and blonde, her lips the shape of a Red Crescent moon. She was danger behind a smile.

"You have to leave." I gripped her and pulled her back before she could cause more damage, damage I had never meant to create. She stared at me, a cold glare in her eye almost threatening. Then she softened the look. Something changed as I looked at her. She looked once more to Peeta and sighed.

"I loved him; he was the nicest man I have ever known. But he's hers isn't he?" She looked at me pleading for her question to be wrong.

But it wasn't. He was hers, and she was his.

He will never be Libby's any more than Katniss will be mine.

Her gaze dropped to the floor. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. Then I began leading us to the front door. People's eyes looked at us again. It was like we were ghosts, but there were angry not scared to see us. On the way, I stopped and nodded to Katniss. She looked lost. "I'm sorry." I said. It was all I could think of to say.

Taking Libby's hand, I walked out of the house, away from the girl I have always known. I walked away from our future, away from our past.

But most of all, away from the pain I cause her.

* * *

Katniss POV.

* * *

Those grey eyes. They haunted me.

I knew her eyes.

It couldn't be from the photo that Peeta had of her, because they looked blue.

Gale, he looked different. He looked shocked to see the person I am now.

He disappeared with her. I didn't know if I would see either of them again, I didn't know if I wanted too.

Peeta's hand on my back distracted my thoughts. "Dance with me." He said leading me to the dance floor.

Smiling, I put my hands in his and let him sweep me around the room. The music filled me up, the movement and the closeness. Haymitch grabbed a girl I thought to be called Hirit and began dancing with her. They looked confortable, just like I felt. Half way through someone pulled at my dress. Looking down I saw Cyra staring up at me with her bright blue eyes.

God, she looked like Prim.

"Katniss, hide me before Jinny sees." I was confused but she forced herself between Peeta and me. He frowned at me so I rolled my eyes as If to say, 'Tell you later'. "Has he stopped counting yet?" She asked.

I glanced around and could make-out a boy leaning against the wall his hands cover the side of his eyes. Then he stepped back and spun around. I nodded. She giggled and tried to wrap my dress around her. It pulled me closer to Peeta and he laughed when I stumbled slightly.

I forgot that Libby had come here.

Being in the moment, right here, right now, it was like she didn't even exist.

It was weird how Peeta could make everything go from doom and gloom too bright and new.

I loved him.

"Found you!" Jinny said and poked Cyra. She squealed and ran out from between us. "That's not fair! You cheated!" She yelled as they ran off.

Peeta smiled and pulled me to him. He kissed me.

"She looks like Prim." He said when I nestled my head into his neck. "You never mentioned that she looked like Prim."

I sighed. "Does it make a difference?"

I could feel him shake his head. "No, just make sure it doesn't hurt you to be around her."

I leaned back and smiled. "It helps me to be around her." I paused and brought my hands up around his neck. His slid down to my hips. "Did I tell you that she was in the same district as Finnick? She knew him slightly."

"No, you didn't." He answered.

We danced in silence for a while. Haymitch slowed danced with Hirit just like we did. Had he found a little love interest? I doubted it.

"I have something to show you." Peeta said and pulled from the middle of the dancing area were everyone seemed to be dancing awkwardly.

He dragged me out the door, down the porch steps and across to the field. We came to a stop in the middle. "Look up." I looked up and there were millions of stars. All beautiful, all glimmering down at me. Each star had one of three lights, red, silver or blue. I looked up at a bright blue star. It was the most beautiful. It was the one I always tried to find when I was younger, the one that always amazed me.

"I love you." He said in to my ear. I looked down and there he was, right in front of me. The stars ever so slightly twinkled in his eyes. "I don't think anyone could love a person as much as I love you."

I went to speak but he stopped me. "Let me finish."

I nodded and let him carry on. "When I was younger, I used to see you and I couldn't look away. There was always something about you that memorized me. I didn't know what it was; I didn't know what to do with it back then. But now I know what it is. _Love._ And now I know what to do with it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew were this was leading. I just couldn't quite grasp it. He knelt down and opened his hand to me. "You are my world Katniss, I love you. Marry me if you love me too."

The ring in his hand gleamed at me just as brightly as the stars above my head.

I knelt down and kissed him, almost knocking him off balance. There was no thought process I had to go through. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight. "I take that as a yes." He said against my lips.

I didn't feel nervous at moving forward with him by my side.

I grinned and kissed him again, harder for the need to be close to him. "Yes, of course I will marry you."

* * *

**_-Do you think that was nice proposal, or could have it been better? I wanted to keep it short and sweet, as i think that is Peeta moto :) Leave a review. Did you like Gale's POV? Thought i'd try and spice things up a little ;) REVIEW PLEASE! Shunice x_**


	20. Phone Call To Mother

The thing that surprised me the most was that I wasn't the slightest bit nervous qbout getting married. Peeta and me together seemed right, like it was stupid of me for not doing it sooner.

We told Haymitch first, and besides him, no one knew. Well, at least I didn't think no one else knew.

Haymitch was shocked, but he just smiled and said, "About bloody time." Then he hugged us both and went on with his druken ways. He's probably curled up in a corner in the house or passed out behind his house again.

A week has past and I still haven't told my mother. It was about time I did so, but every time I went to the phone to call her, I found other things that stopped me. Today was no different; I was walking to the phone when I remembered that I needed to take out the trash. I turned around and found Peeta taking it out.

There was nothing to stop me.

I picked up the phone and dialled in the numbers.

It ran three times. "Yes, be quick I'm busy." It was mother alright, stressed out from her job.

"It's me, your daughter."

I didn't say one of your daughters, or the eldest daughter like I usually would. I was the only one now.

"Oh," that was all she said for a long while. I heard some shuffling, then a slam of a door. "I haven't heard off you in too long Katniss."

"You could have easily called me if you was wondering how I was."

I heard her sigh. "Yes, I know I could have called."

"Was you wondering how I was?" I don't know why it bothered me, but it did.

I heard some more shuffling. "Of course, I thought about you every day."

She was lying. "I have some news." I said, changing the subject.

I leaned against the wall. Peeta walked in and straight up the stairs.

"Oh, happy news I hope." I heard some mumble of voices and then another slam of the door.

"Am interrupting you?"

"No! Just someone getting the wrong room, please go on."

I was hesitant. Was this the right time? Was over the phone the right way to tell your mother you're getting married? I guessed it wasn't, but we weren't the normal mother and daughter. We weren't friends, or even enemies.

We were just related.

"Peeta and I are getting married." There wasn't any other way I could think of saying it.

There was a long pause. I thought for a moment she might have hung up, when I heard her breathing on the other end. "That is good news." She said finally.

She was lying. She wasn't happy for some reason. I slid down the wall to sit down on the floor. "Are you happy? Do you think I made the right choice?" I didn't care, but it would be nice to hear her opinion.

"What does it matter what I think darling, as long as your happy." She wasn't happy.

"Don't you like Peeta?" I asked.

There was another long pause. "It's not him-."

"Then is it me?" I interrupted.

She sighed heavily, hopefully giving up. "It's the two of you. The both of you, together, it hurts. It reminds me of the games, it reminds me of…"

She couldn't even say her name. "Prim, we remind you of Prim. That's why you can't be happy for me?" I frowned. I didn't understand her. "We're not the ones that killed her." It was hard to talk about her death, even now.

"No, but if it wasn't for you two, the war wouldn't have happened. Then, she wouldn't have been... She wouldn't have died." She was referring to the berries and Peeta and I in the 74th games.

She did think we killed her.

"Will you come to the wedding?"

Another long pause, "I don't know. Everything reminds me of her back there. It all hurts."

I hung up.

Who would have thought that losing one daughter would mean pushing the other away? She was acting like I died with Prim that day. I guess, a piece of me did. But i have to live her life now aswell as my own.

The phone began ringing again, over and over.

For some reason, I began to cry. I don't know why, but the fact that my mother wouldn't be at my wedding hurt me. I had lost one parent; it felt like I was losing another.

Peeta came down, obviously going to answer the phone. He answered. It was my mother. He told her I went out, knowing that I didn't want to speak to her, that things went wrong. He came over to the corner and sat down next to me, wrapping me in his arms. "Are you ok?"

"Just peachy, I'm just peachy." I lied, trying to smile but creating more tears.

He hugged me tighter. It was just what I needed. No explanation, just comfort. He was there for me when I needed him. I can't remember the last time my mother had been here like he had. Had she even asked me how i was after Prim died? Had she even hugged me?

"She said she didn't know if she would come to the wedding. That we reminded her of Prim."

He sighed and kissed my head. "She'll come around."

I cried a little harder. "She shouldn't have to come around! She should want to be at her daughter's wedding. Shouldn't she?"

We stayed like that was a while. In the corner, the sun's rays hitting us through the window as it lowered behind the mountain.

"Would you change a thing? Would you change us?" He asked. "The way we met, the way we fell in love?"

I snuggled into him. "I don't know."

"I wouldn't," he said firmly. "If all that pain hadn't happened, and then we wouldn't have had to become strong, then we wouldn't be this strong together. We wouldn't be us."

I agreed with everything. We were us because of the games. I bit my lip. "I just wish she didn't have to die for my mistakes."

He shook his head. "She didn't, she died to save us."

* * *

**_- Hi guys. Short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer and better. One condition. I wont update untill i get 15 more reviews. Real reveiws. So if your a guest, create an account and review if you want me to continue this story. Please leave a detailed review. The more detail, the better i can make this story as i can give you what YOU want. Inclued:_**

**_ Will her mother come to the wedding?  
_**

**_Will Haymitch walk her down the aisle? Or be Peeta's best man?  
_**

**_Will Libby or Gale crash the wedding or something else?  
_**

**_What do you want to happen?_**

**_Who is your favourite character?  
_**

**_Anything you REALLY like about my chapters so far?  
_**

**_I know that the conditions are hard, but thats the rules! Get reveiwing XD. P.S I've been working on some other material, more HUNGER GAMES material. But a different story, something to do with my POLL? _**

**_REVIEW TO GET MORE!  
_**

**_I have now uploaded the Haymitch story! Please go and check it out! I'm sure if you love this you will like his!  
_**

**_I am so greatful for all you readers, but mostly to my reviewers as you guys are such a big help to me! You tell me what you want and i try to fit it into my plan as much as possible! Please review guys! It'll mean a lot :D Much Love, Shunice xx  
_**


	21. My Name In The Dark

As I sat down in the meadow my mind wondered to everything that had happened. My hand felt heavier with the ring, the ring that was given to me by the man I would spend the rest of my life with. I looked at the ring, a diamond in the middle of a blue crystal. It was so beautiful, expensive, but beautiful.

_"Peeta, this is too much, we can't afford this." I said staring at it as we led in bed two days ago._

_"Well, I want you to have to best and the best you will have. I don't care how much it cost, it's only money." He rolled over and kissed my fingers. "Money comes and goes, we are forever."_

That was when I didn't mind so much. He wanted to treat me; god knows when we will be able to do it again. I smiled and slipped the ring off my finger, putting it in my bag. I was too nervous to where it while hunting, in case I lost it.

"Having second thoughts?"

I knew the voice; it was too sweet to be innocent. Libby moved in front of me, shadowing the sun from view.

I stood up and walked past her. "Leave Libby, we aren't meant to talk."

I carried on walking, knowing that she followed. "I loved him too you know." I stopped and listened. "Sometimes, I believed that he loved me too." She laughed wickedly. "But no, he was only pretending, he was still yours."

I looked at her. Those eyes begged me for something I couldn't give her. "I never meant for this to happen."

She stepped forward. "But it did, you let him go." He stopped just short of arms reach. "You let him move on and then called him back when it suited you. What about me? Doesn't anyone care about me?"

I shook my head. "There's someone for everyone. Peeta and I, we are one. So stop all this."

She shook her head. Those eyes pierced at me. It was as though they called out to me, like a warning sign. I carried on walking. "You'll pay for this, for taking him away."

I looked back. "He was never yours to begin with."

I carried on walking; the shock on her face was one I would never forget. When suddenly, her eyes, they came back to me.

Only this time they were looking at me through a window.

"It was you; you were spying on us that night." When I turned, she was gone. No sound, no trace.

Vanished, gone quicker than the wind does blow.

* * *

I was hunting. With the ring safely locked away in my bag I had nothing to worry about. Animals practically charged at me, and I think I had killed more animals than I ever had before.

I gave some to Gale's mother, even though he was home to feed them. It was a habit; I still did it even with the fear of bumping into him. She was such a nice woman; I wouldn't lose respect for her because of her son. She gave me thanks and then I was on my way.

Peeta was at the bakery like I expected him to be. I stood and watched him for a while. His face concentrating on his work and kneaded the bread, shaping it into its correct form. He didn't even glance in my direction, not even when I walked in. The bell rang above me, informing him someone had entered. But he was so lost in his work he didn't even flinch.

I moved behind him and moved my arms around his, placing my hands over his as he rolled the rolling pin up, down, left and right. He sniggered. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in. Is that bell even working?"

He went to stop but I told him to carry on. The feeling of his work while my hands were on top of his was hard to describe. I closed my eyes and imagined it was me doing this and not Peeta. Peeta was standing behind me, his arms wrapped around me while I concentrated. I moved to the left and took out the cookies that had been cooking away in the oven. I let them cool while I moulded the shape I wanted for my dough to make my bread.

"I'm almost done, why don't you go back to the house?" He leaned into me but I pushed back.

"No, I like this."

The bell rang. I looked over and there was Cyra, she was holding up and bird.

A dead bird,

"Look what I caught today Katniss! I've been hunting this beauty for ages!"

I smiled at her and took the bird off her, which meant disconnecting me from Peeta. He continued on, making things I wish I had the hands to make.

"That's good Cyra, good kill." She had shot the bird through the eye, which was clean and the best way to kill an animal with as little pain as possible. She grinned up at me.

Her innocence baffled me sometimes.

* * *

At night, I curled up into Peeta. His arms automatically went around me in a protective hold. I hadn't bothered to tell him about my experience with Libby today, I didn't feel the need too.

Suddenly he kissed me. His lips were hard on mine, needing. They softened as I moved closer into him.

"You have to promise me one thing." He said. I rested my head on his cheek, my lips by his ear. The closeness of him reminded me of many times that I hadn't been close to him. The urge to touch him controlled my every instinct. It was unbearable to think of him as not mine. I moved my legs so the tangled up with his. I opened my eyes, trying to see him but greeted only with blackness.

"What's that?" I asked.

He moved and was on top of me. The weight of his body pushing me into the mattress made me feel something I've never felt before. I felt that I could easily sink into the mattress, into a world that only existed of him and me.

"Promise me this forever, this moment, _us_, promise me _us_ forever." He stumbled over his world, his hands in my hair.

I kissed him. "I promise."

The way his hands moved over my body, the way his lips tickled my skin was something I couldn't explain. The way I could feel whole at one single breath. My body was full of butterflies, all bating their wings at different times.

He whispered my name in the dark. My cursed name.

"_Katniss."_ So easy to let slip out.

But when he said it like that, in his voice, it didn't feel cursed; it sent shivers down my spine because _he_ was saying it.

How could I ever leave him, how could I ever not love him? He was my eternal, the missing piece to my puzzle.

Our night extended into kisses and different feelings, but all a new sensation.

When Sue woke us up the next morning I was shocked to find that both of us were naked. Thankfully, Sue only knocked the door; she didn't come in like she usually did.

I turned and found Peeta staring at me. "Do you regret last night?" he asked reaching out to run his hand over my cheek.

I smiled and shook my head. "It was perfect."

* * *

**_- Hey guys! That's the new chapter! I hope you enjoyed. Pretty please read my story about Haymitch! He needs love too! And i beg, please leave a review :D I wont update this story untill i get another 15 reviews. Thank you all for reviewing, it's nice to hear all your ideas and how you like the story! So make sure you review this one also :D Love you all! Shunice x  
_**


	22. Mummy Issues

I cut through the trees like I owned the land before me.

I was all there was.

Nothing else mattered.

Nothing else existed.

I was the beginning and the end.

I was everything.

Her names still haunts me, her perfect young face and innocent smile. I think of her more easily now, her name can be spoken from my lips. But the pain of her missing still lingers behind every smile.

Libby stil lingers around like a ticking time bomb, only, I'm not sure when she will explode. I see her with Gale sometimes, no doubt planning for something. He would catch my eyes and stare at me, almost pleading for me to come to him. I almost follow his eyes, but then I remember that I can't. We are no longer friends.

Peeta, we are amazing. Him aura makes me feel happy, makes me feel almost normal. I've never felt normal in my life. It's good to get some normality in my life. His blue eyes and cheeky smile drive me insane for a hunger I have never experienced before. But that's all a part of our love, the hunger for one another.

I was on the phone to mother again, only to hear the same thing.

"I'll try and come." She said. This was the fourth time I had rang her.

The wedding was planned for 2 weeks' time. And she still hasn't come to me. She still hasn't really spoken to me.

The only word I hear is _try_ and not _defiantly_. I hung up.

"She'll come around." Peeta said his hand on my back. I shrugged him off, not really in the mood for comfort. I didn't mean it horrible, but he would probably take it that way. But I didn't want to talk. If I could run away for a little while, I would.

I know mother and I have never been close, but it would be nice to know that there was a fragment of a piece that still cared about me.

I have found out a secret, one I wasn't supposed to know.

My Mother was now moved to District 4 to help to wounded. She has done all she can with District 3 so she is moving up one.

If she continues on the path she is going, she won't be at my wedding neither at all, nor for a couple of months, maybe years after.

I walked to the Seam, taking the short cut through the field. I walked through Prims memorial and stopped for a few moments. Reading the words written, waiting for some emotion to fill me to replace the anxiety in my chest. But nothing happened.

I guessed even she thought I should do this.

* * *

"Hello Mrs Downton, I was wondering if I could come in and talk to you for a few minutes."

Mrs Downton was a pretty woman in her 30's but life in the seam had aged her to later years. She looked stunned but recovered, moving aside to allow me in.

I stepped into the cosiness. It must have taken her years to build such a nice home; no one had a home like this in this part of the woods.

"Katniss, how nice to see you, but can I help you with anything?"

Mr Downton suddenly appeared from the sofa he must have been sitting on. He smiled a little shake in the smile.

Because of the Games, people looked at my differently.

All positively, I didn't know if I deserved to be appreciated like this.

"Yes, welcome, please sit." He said, leading me to the chair while they both sat on the sofa.

I smiled. "Thank you, but this is only a short visit. I'm here to talk to you about Cyra."

They looked at each other puzzled.

I didn't know I was doing the right thing; maybe this was none of my business. But it would help her getting some closure as it would me to get some answers.

"Well, Cyra lived in District 4 before coming here. I was wondering if you would allow me to take her there. I've been teaching her to hunt lately; I know it would help her."

Mrs Downton looked to the floor. "I know you've been helping her." She stopped. "But you see, the reason we didn't take her there, is because we simply can't afford it. It would mean the world to me if you took her there Katniss, thank you."

She glanced up at me.

That was easier than I thought. "But that's not all."

I sighed, there is always a problem. "You see, she wants to visit her parent's grave. Only, there isn't one. They never found their bodies, or their bodies were too…." She stopped and shook her head. "I just don't want her to get hurt."

I frowned. Well, what can I do now?

Mr Downton shook his head. "I still think she should go, she might not be able to again."

"I smiled. I'm going to leave now; I'll catch the next train. It's up to you if you think she should go or not, you are her parents now."

They both looked at each other, for what seemed like a long time. The chair began to mould to my shape so I shifted before I got to comfortable.

"Katniss, is that you?" Her little voice squealed. Cyra ran up to my chair, touching my arm. "What are you doing here?"

Mr Downton moved to stand by her. "Well, Mrs Everdeen is going to take you home. For a little while, only if you promise to be a good girl."

Her eyes widened. "Really, do you mean it?" She turned to me. "Are you really taking me home?"

I looked at him just to make sure. He smiled.

"Only for a little while." I repeated.

She smiled a smile so wide I thought it might tear. She grabbed my hand. "You can come and help me pack." The she pulled me off the chair.

"Katniss, thank you." Mrs Downton called as I got dragged down the corridor.

* * *

**_- Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews. I would like to answer a few things in the reviews. About asking you to review before posting a new chapter, i find it massivly helpful to hear all your thoughts and how you think of this story. I love writting and this is one of my passionsb But if you didn't review i would think you didn't like it. Also, it gives me time to write a good chapter. If i have a time limit, i can give the best possible story as i only want to please you all :D Another thing, i completly forgot about the Roses with Snow and then with Prims burial. Would you like me to change it to a different flower? If so leave it in a review. _**

**_Short chapter i know, i've have been super busy! But i think this is a good one. So Katniss is taking Cyra home, also sorting out some Mummy issues.  
_**

**_Will they sort things out? _**

**_Will Cyra be at ease at home, or will the nightmares come back from the night? _**

**_Will she put her parents memory at rest?_**

**_Maybe in need of Cyra POV, do you agree?  
_**

**_Oh yeah, 15 reviews again before new chapter, please! XD  
_**

**_Review! Shunice xx  
_**


	23. District 4

**_Hey! I am uploading early because i'm nice! I really loved writting this and had to do a lot of research about the different Districts to get the ideal land and story that i wanted to create for you._**

**_A122000, I hope you don't hate me to much! I'm being as nice as i can i swear! _**

**_And Burningrepp1, i really want Suzan Collins to make another book, i wonder if she did if it would be made along the lines as i have written, or would it be a completly different story? What do you think?! And oh yeah, no Peeta POV i'm sorry, or Cyra. But i promise i will slip a Peeta one in some where, maybe on the wedding day? Hmm...  
_**

**_Thanks for the reviews again :D_**

* * *

I couldn't believe it had been almost 7 months since I killed President Coin. I couldn't believe how long all this pain and suffering has stayed with me. To look at me, I'm fine, but to be me is a completely different story. I'm just happy that I am moving on slightly, baby steps, but that is better than nothing.

The train ride was long.

We got to see all different types of landscapes, all different types of life styles. Each district we passed through reminded me of the tour Peeta and I had made when we won the first games. The excitement of seeing the lives of others, being able to see something else than the only thing we knew.

Cyra was like me back then, full of excitement, bubbly. I wish I could go back to that day, the day we passed through district 11. God, the things I would change. Before I knew I was going back to the games, before life got even more confusing, Before Prim died.

Before the uprising had begun and changed everyone's lives forever.

But I guess i couldn't really change my fate. I was destined to be the mocking jay. Prim was destined to die.

And there was nothing I could do about it. I stared out the window at District 9. I couldn't even look out 11. Rue, I wished I could have saved her too.

District 9 was the most less affected of the 13 Districts. The miles of land expanded as far as the eye could see, grain field stretched out and you could see people in the field working. There were also quite a few factories around, well more than a few actually, but plenty enough that it filled the air with gases and made the whole district quite dense and gave it an unnerving feeling. The factories were used for the grain to make it into food products suitable for The Capitol. Now it was used as food products suitable for everyone to eat.

District 9 was quite beautiful. I remember seeing a little girl there on my parade with Peeta. I wonder how her life had been affected with the Uprising. She has long reddish hair and a freckled face. I wonder if she is still alive.

People still did their jobs; men still went to the mines in 12, people still fished in 4. Life is the way it used to be, but people worked for their keep now which makes life so much better. Which makes everything easier than it was before, less complicated.

The train continued on it journey. "Do you think it's changed much? I hope not, it was so beautiful before the uprising." Cyra said her face practically squished against the glass window.

I fiddled with my fingers. "I don't know Cyra." District 4 always stood out to me on the tour. It was so beautiful. The land almost covered in sand, mossy lands.

But after you walk through the town, you could see the sea. The sea stretched out into an unthinkable world. What was out there past those waters?

I sat there and waited for District 4 to come to sight, to see the land of beauty.

Cyra stood up and pressed against the window. "Home!" She said pure happiness in her voice.

And then I could see it. The land were things might go right, or were thing might go wrong.

The train shuddered to a stop.

'_Keep calm Katniss' _this would be the first time I had seen my mother since moving back to 12. What if she looked different, what if she wouldn't even see me?

What if it hurt me too much to see her?

Cyra half dragged me off the train. The salty air filled my lungs as I stepped out onto the sandy pavement.

Cyra began dragging me around the whole District, showing me things that I have never seen before. In front were some oldish shops with stalls all full of different fish. One was called Star Fish, another was called a Crab. The Crab was reddish-orange. It had loads of legs and you could see some alive Crabs crawling around inside water filled tanks.

I decided I didn't like Crabs.

"Katniss look, I have to show you so much more!"

To look at it, you would think there was never a war here. I mean, you could see some of the homes and shops in need of repare, but it was still beautiful. She dragged me away from society and down to the stream bank which led onto the sea. "I used to play her with mummy. We would hunt for some little fishes that would swim up here." She pulled me down further, and then sat down. The way she stared at me suggested that she would continue until I followed her move.

So I did.

"We used to sit by here and eat crabs legs when the sun set." She stopped and gazed out. The sun was high in the sky, the birds chirped away to my left. "It's different when the sun isn't setting." She admitted.

I knew she meant it's different without her mother. But I wouldn't say a thing to upset her. I snuggled up to her and put my arm around her. "It'll get easier one day." I said, remembering what Haymitch told me one time. It felt like a life time ago, but really it couldn't have been more than a few months ago.

"Cyra, is that you?" A female voice called. We both turned to find a woman about in her mid-50's standing behind us. "My Cyra, it is you!"

Cyra jumped to her feet and ran to the woman, and soon they were in an embrace. They greeted eachother like old friends, like they were close. To look at them, you would think they had spent a life time apart and was only now reunited.

I stood up but didn't move not wanting to ruin things. The birds continued in the happy melodies.

"Katniss, this is my Grandma." Cyra said, suddenly remembering me.

The woman squinted at me. "Are you the famous Katniss Everdeen my dear, the one who saved us?"

Seeing the two generations side by side touched a nerve inside me. I looked away. Why wasn't Cyra allowed to stay with her Grandma when her parents passed?

"I am Katniss, but I killed a lot more people than I did save."

The old woman smiled but shook her head. "You brought my Cyra home?"

I nodded. She smiled and gave her thanks. "Please, come inside and have some tea?"

Her home was near the sea. You could still smell the salty air inside. The house was cosy; they obviously had a better living style than us. Everything was clean, no coal dust to mess things up. The furniture was warn but still in good condition. I sipped my tea while the two of them caught up and what has happened to them since they last saw each other. It was hard to think of Cyra as the little girl she was. She had an old head on her young shoulders.

As I looked out the window I thought randomly if Annie would still be here at home. She had Finnicks son. Beautiful little chap he is. I wonder how old he is now.

I'll have to try and see her before I go.

I could see people working the sea, fishermen and woman hunting for their meal for tonight. I sighed and sat down.

The woman came and talked to me while Cyra played with some toys. "My name is Jenni. I was one of her mother's friends; I'm not actually her grandmother."

I nodded.

"I wish I was, she is such a lovely little girl, so bright." She sighed and looked down. "Does she have a good life, are her new family nice?"

"Yes, very nice." She looked happier with that knowledge.

"She deserves the best that girl, she deserves more than what she got."

Jeni went into the kitchen and she came out with some bread and ham. The bread was in a shape of fish and tinted green. It reminded me of Finnick; everything here reminded me of him. But I won't let myself get upset with his memory; he deserves to be thought about happily.

"Why couldn't you look after her?" I asked and nibbled some bread after giving my thanks.

"They wouldn't allow me, as I'm not related to her. Believe me, I tried, but they wouldn't let me."

I nodded.

"Could you mind her, just for a little while? I have to go speak to someone."

_My mother,_

"Yes, sure thing."

I said goodbye to Cyra and left, unsure about how to go about finding my mother.

First I walked down the sea bank. The water splashed against my feet as I gazed out. People in the water grunted every time they threw a spear into the water or cast a net out. I smiled and walked back to my shoes.

I knew where to look first to find my mother. The hospital is where she would be.

I asked a few people for directions as I walked through the town centre which was full of those stalls again. This time they were full of even weirder creatures I didn't even stop to hear the names of.

I went there and people looked at me with recognition. They didn't even have to wait to hear my question they just showed me to the way.

"Mrs Everdeen, your daughter to see you."

I saw her, looking out of the window. Her body stiffened.

Her head tilted towards me slightly. "Is it really you Prim?" The happiness in her voice was prominent.

I frowned and looked down; tears filled my eyes for some reason. I walked to her. "No, it's Katniss mom."

She turned fully around to see me. "Yes," She shook her head and laughed quietly, "Katniss, of course."

It reminded me of the times when she was practically dead after my dad has gone, when she would see me, but she would look right through me. She looked at me like I didn't even exist, that was how she looked at me now.

I would beg for her to notice me to see Prim's and mine pain, to see that we were suffering too. If she could have run then, she would have. But now that she could actually run she did.

She ran away from having to deal with my pain on top of her own.

It was clearer than day, she didn't want there.

I closed my eyes and waited for her to say something even the tiniest bit relevant to the conversation i new we were supposed to be having.

"Do you want to go have something to eat?" She asked instead.

Food, I did fancy something to eat.

"Ok,"

We walked out of the hospital after she went to tell a nurse that she was taking her dinner brake. While we walked through the Centre she was quite, only to say that she knew this great place to get food. I played along and acted like nothing was wrong. But everything was wrong. I could tell by the way she could hardly look at me, by the way her face didn't hold a single emotion. I could tell by the way she called me Prim.

When we finally came to place I was shocked to see that it was a kind of a restaurant. If this was here before the uprising which I guessed it was then they really did have an easier life here. There were loads of fishy types of food displayed but also some simpler foods that I was used too. "You have to try the trout, it is so nice." She ordered us both trout and then we sat outside.

The view was emasculate, nothing in front of us but ocean. But the lingering fear of the unknown relationship still crawled between. Mother fidgeted next to me.

"There's no need to be nervous mom, I only came to talk about the wedding."

She stopped fidgeting. "I can't do it Katniss, it's too much."

I glanced at her. She was staring out at the see, the pain only showing slightly over her face. What was she thinking of right now? Prim, of course she was thinking about Prim.

Growing up, I always followed my father. He was my whole world, he was idol. I wanted to become him. But Prim, she wanted to be my mother. So naturally, they became closer just like me and my father did. But when he died, I guess mom wasn't ready to have the responsibility of two children on her hands.

So instead, I grew up.

"What's too much? Prim's gone mom, you can't change that, nothing can." It felt weird saying the truth. She continued to stare ahead.

She didn't answer me so the silence came across us. I stared down at my hands. I wish Cyra was here, she would make me feel better in the situation, even maybe make my mother feel better.

"I can't face it yet. I can't go home and face _her_. I can't be around _her_ knowing that she isn't here anymore. You don't understand what it is like to lose a child Katniss."

"No! But I know what it's like to lose a sister!" I was shouting now. Maybe I shouldn't have shouted, but I couldn't help myself. How could she think that her pain was worse than mine? Primrose is all I have ever known, ripping someone like that away from you is a pain worse than death. "You have no idea what I've been through without _her_ at 12. And you not being there didn't help me. You're supposed to look out for me. Think of me for a change." I hated begging her like this. I have never begged my mother since dad passed, never and i promised i would be able to take care of myself and not need her help anymore. But sometimes, you need your mother, for no exact reason, just to have them there to hold you is more than enough.

She leaned forward in defeat of preparing herself I couldn't tell. The waiter brought the food, gave me to bill and left. I put the bill down on the table. I wasn't ready for this, i should have waited a day or two to come and see her. We were both stubborn, i wouldn't give in and neither would she. She leaned back. "I can't face going home yet Katniss, not even for you. It will kill me, don't you understand, it will kill me."

I stood up. "Then that's it, I have nothing else to say to you." I walked away. Unsure about how far I would get before I turned back. I stopped. "You won't see me again." I said and walked away.

It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do.

* * *

**_- Another chapter for you guys! _**

**_Thanks for all the reviews, nice to hear all your thoughts!  
_**

**_What do you think will happen between Katniss and her mom now, will they meet again? Do you think Katniss should pay a little visit to Annie and her son. Also, what do you think Annie and her sons name is? LEAVE A REVIEW! Especiall about the name for their son!  
_**

**_12 reviews this time guys because i'm nice :D Leave as much detail as possible!  
_**

**_Oh and PLEASE go and read my Haymitch story! I'm sure that if you like this, you will like that one also.  
_**

**_Shunice xx  
_**


	24. Burnt Bread

**_- Another chapter for you guys. This is sort of like a flash back chapter, in a way. Hope you enjoy._**

* * *

I walked around for a while clearing my head before going back to Jeni's.

I loved the land here, all the different smells and views. I wished Peeta was here to hold me right now, to run his hands through my hair and say, _'everything will ok Katniss, and she will come around'_. Because right now, I feel like my whole world was breaking.

I have never got along with my mother, which is a fact. But I never she knew she cared this little for me. I have only now got my life back on track. I have now begun to move on. But she was preventing me from going any further.

Cyra was still playing with her games while Jeni was reading a book. I walked in, forgetting to knock. "Thank you for minding her." I said and swayed back and forth in my position, needing to keep moving.

"Are you ok dear? You look upset." Jeni said, concern written over her face.

I smiled falsely. "I'm fine, I just need to go. We have to go now Cyra." The sadness on her face was clear. How could I take her away when she has just been reunited with Jeni. I shook my head and tried to act like I didn't care, I was fed up of being hurt.

When did I become so weak?

"Do you even have a place to stay, because you're more than welcome to stay here?" Jeni said. I stared at her for a while. She was such a nice woman, and if there is one thing I have learnt about nice people, they soon go bad lately. "Really, it isn't a problem."

I gave in and nodded. It's not like we did have a place to stay.

"Do you have a bathroom?"

She gave me directions and I was off. As soon as I got inside and closed the door I sunk to the floor and began to cry. I hated feeling this weak; I was meant to be strong. I hated feeling this alone.

* * *

Peeta's POV.

* * *

I was at the bakery, decorating some cakes I had made. People came in every so often to buy some ingredients or some cakes.

It felt different without the family here.

Mom would usually be standing behind me, observing me with a watchful eye. The atmosphere was always tense with her watching me. Any wrong movement or a little less décor than usual she would go insane and do something completely radical. Father would stand by, not looking and pretended not hear as I began to cry from the pain.

She made me grow up quickly. I had to man up and get used to the pain when she was around, because I soon learnt no one else was going to stop her from hurting me.

The worse time she ever hit me was when I burnt the bread. I remember the day as clear as if it was yesterday. The rain was coming down in sheets outside and I was thinking about how glad I was to be inside in the warm than out there in the cold. I heard some banging and then shouting coming from the back of the shop. Dad didn't even flinch, he continued to bake the bread, he was always best at baking. I moved away from the window and to mother who was standing at the back door, pointing a finger outside and shouting like mad. I peeked through and there was a girl.

She had long brown hair and was wearing torn clothes, she didn't have any shoes on I remember vaguely. She put the lid back on the bin and looked up. Her eyes looked into mine and I felt the pain she was feeling. She was soaked to the born and front bite was soon about to kick in if she didn't get warm soon.

I knew her. She was Katniss Everdeen; she was in the same year as me in school. She was the girl my father told me about one day, telling me the story about how he loved her mother but she chose a different man, a lesser man. Katniss had the most beautiful voice, so beautiful that when you heard her, you had to stop and listen. Her voice had a way of seeping into you, and warming you. Her hair was in two braids like I remembered. She finally tore her gaze away from me, releasing me from her trance. "Keep moving girly, we don't have time for people of your kind." My mother shouted.

I didn't understand that I was a slightly higher class than Katniss back then; I didn't understand that Katniss was the poorest of the poor. I didn't understand that she hadn't long lost her father.

"Peeta, come look after the bread please, I have to get something." My father shouted behind me.

Katniss continued to move on, not far only to a tree near the pig's pen.

I went in and stared at the bread cooking on the fire.

"Who were you shouting at dear?" My father asked when my mother came back in.

My mother continued decorating some cookies. "Oh, just some poor child, you know her, Mr Everdeens eldest. What is her name?"

"Katniss, if that her?" my father asked.

"Yes, that's her. Her father had past months ago now; don't you think it's time her mother got a job? I understand that she is hungry, but there is no need to pry through our bin like some savage! Don't you agree?"

He didn't answer. Mother didn't need one; she always found her opinion best.

I stared at the bread. It was almost finished, only a couple of minutes left. Katniss Everdeen was hungry. She looked more than hungry, she looked crazed with starvation. I looked at the bread. These two loafs could mean the difference between life and death to Katniss. And suddenly, this bread had a purpose. This bread will save Katniss' life.

I checked to see mother wasn't looking and then I tipped the bread into the fire. I jumped back as the fire spat at me. I was going to save her, I have to, and I had to try. I looked to my right and saw my father staring at me.

He saw what I had done.

Mother came over curing at me, but I continued to stare at my father.

He was smiling slightly and nodded at me, and then he walked out the front door into the rain.

"You look at me when I'm talking to you. Look at what you have done you stupid boy!" Then she hit me with the rolling pin.

She had never hit me like that before. It hurt so bad. She did hit me a lot, but never with something before.

"Feed it to the pig, you stupid creature!" She shouted throwing me out into the rain with the loaves in my hand. "No one decent will buy the burned bread!" I walked past Katniss, her eyes drawn to the loaves burning my hands. I ripped off a tiny piece and threw in the pig's pen.

I waited a second and checked to see if mother was there.

She had gone back inside.

I looked at Katniss, the hunger plain as day on her face.

The rain was hitting my skin so hard it would leave bruises.

Should I take the bread to her? Mother would kill me if she saw me feeding Katniss the bread. And back then, I was terrified of mother; she was so horrible and cruel. So I threw the bread and ran quickly back to the bakery. I stopped just by the door and watched to see what Katniss would do. She stared at the bread in disbelief and checked to see if anyone saw. Then she slowly climbed to her feet, grabbed the bread and ran.

I went back inside and was yelled at a few more times. Mother gave me some ice to put on my eye and then sent me to my room for the night. But I didn't care about the hit, I was just glad that I had managed to help Katniss.

Next week I would look out for her in school just to see if she was still alive. And I found her; she looked so much healthier than she did on that day.

A few times, she caught me staring. And I wanted to go up and say something to her so badly that it hurt. But I never did, and that was one of the things I regretted most.

I always wanted to be a great bread maker after that. My father was the best at it, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't perfect my bread to like he did his. He would stand by me and say, _"Don't worry son, everyone cooks differently. This is your style of cooking."_

I missed Katniss when I was alone like this. Haymitch was probably drunk so I would take some bread to him later to try and sober him up. He was drinking less lately which was a good sign. Something good must be going on for this to happen.

The bell above the door rang. I looked up and found Gale looking at me.

The silence between us was awkward.

"What do you want Gale?" I asked, being straight to the point. I didn't mean to be rude; I just wanted a solid answer.

He chuckled. "For you to leave Katniss, but we both know that will never happen." I didn't even look up at him, just continued decorating the cakes I had made. He moved to my left and looked at what I was doing. It felt like mother was looking down at me again. "Do you love her?" He asked randomly.

I stopped at looked at him. "Does this conversation have any purpose Gale?"

"Just answer the question." He half shouted.

I turned and began decorating the cakes. "Of course I love her, do you think I would go through everything I went through if I didn't love her?"

He was silent for what felt like forever. Then finally he sighed and it was as though he was mentally giving in. "You look after her Peeta, she deserves the best. And if that's you and not me, then so be it. Just be good to her."

Then he left.

I stared after him in shock. Had he just given me his blessing, in his own little way, had he just given in?

* * *

I was led in the spare bed that Jeni had. It was black and the smell of the salty sea still filled my nose. The bed was hard, but the sheept really soft on my skin.

"Katniss?" Cyra said, curled up in a ball next to me. Cyra had a nightmare, she came running in, crying and i had no choice but to let her sleep with me. She only know calmed down.

"Go to sleep." I said, I was so tired,

"Do you think mummy and daddy are watching me? Down from heaven?"

I opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything, but I still opened my eyes. "Of course they are, because they loved you every much Cyra."

She fidgeted next to me, snuggling into me. "Then your sister is watching you too right?"

I sighed. This whole situation reminded me of her. This was how we would sleep before the games.

"I like to think she is." I answered truthfully.

* * *

**_- Hey guys. Thank you all for reading and following my story. But i would mostly like to give a special thanks to my reviers and EGL for betaing my work. Where would i be with out you all?_**

**_Peeta's POV of the bread scene. Any other scenes you want from Peeta's POV? Scenes you wished you knew how Peeta was feeling while reading the books? REVIEW it and i might do it!  
_**

**_jessy0622: Did the chapter really make you cry! I'm sorry :( I'm glad you liked the chapter and that you thought i put the right emotions into it, thank you for telling me that._**

**_One thing i need to work on then is putting a little bit more description into it. Ok, did i do that with this chapter?  
_**

**_I can't promise i will update as much as i have recently. Because college starts again monday. But please continue reviewing all of you! Please!  
_**

**_Do you like Cyra as a character, what did you think of Gale giving his blessing. Maybe he is turning nicer?  
_**

**_REVIEW!  
_**

**_Shunice xx  
_**


	25. Annie

I had found where Annie lived. This was the last day of visiting District 4. Cyra didn't want to leave, but I could tell that Peeta missed me when we talked over the phone. He would say, "Have a good time, don't worry about me." But i couldn't help but worry about him. I always worried about him, even back in the days when I shouldn't have.

And I missed him.

The house was small and some of the wood had begun to mould from the river that would rise to high levels if it rained bad. Sometimes, the river would overflow and mix with the sea, or so I have been told by Cyra. The house was nothing special. But I could have seen Finnick living her. I could imagine him waking up and opening the front door, spear in hand. He would stand there, for only a moment and look out at the view in front of him. His eyes, those immaculate eyes that he used to have. I could picture them now, staring at me while he ate the sugar cube, teasing but friendly.

This was his home for sure, their home. I briefly wondered why she wasn't in the Victors Village, but then maybe this house had a lot of memories.

I knocked the door three times, because it seemed like a good amount. I heard some noise and then Annie answered the door.

She smiled at me, and then hugged me. "You look well Katniss." She said into my ear.

I hugged her back. "So do you." For the quick glimpse I had caught, she did look well. Her dark hair was longer, and her green eyes looked slightly brighter.

She looked healthy. After she had got over her shock of seeing me, she stepped aside.

"Please come in, I have someone for you to meet." I stepped into the house.

The house was full of memories, picture hanging everywhere and what I could only think to be keepsakes hung from the ceiling and walls. Furniture littered the area and a wooden floor with mellow dark red walls that made the house cosy. I smiled, I want a house like this when I'm older a house to pass down to generations, a house full of memories.

"Katniss, this is Finn" I look around and find a little boy; he couldn't have been much older than a one year old. He hid behind his mother's legs, afraid to see me.

I must seem quite scary, covered with my scares. But I bend down and sit back on my legs to officially greet him. Annie pushes him to me and he shyly steps out.

He had light brown hair, and his father's immaculate sea green eyes.

I was so glad he inherited those. Those eyes must have been crafted by angles.

I hold my hand out to him. "Hello Finn, my name is Katniss." He stares at my hand.

Annie bends down. "Remember what I told you, this is one of you Daddy's friends."

I liked the way she called me one of Finnicks friends. He studied my face. How scary I must seem to him. Finally he thought me safe and smiled at me.

* * *

"This was Finnick's old home when he was a young boy." She smiled, remembering a happy memory of time long ago. "With his parents gone Finn and I thought we would take this place on. It was badly beaten when we bought it. But I redecorated by memory. I remember how it would be. It had a warm feeling to it, and I wanted to create that." She smiled and leaned back in the chair. She didn't seem to be mad Annie no more; she seemed to have a purpose now. To live her life as well as Finnicks.

I stayed there for not too long, only making short talk and nothing else. It hurt to be there, to be around them and not have Finnick present. I left feeling deflated but please at seeing them once before leaving.

We would catch the 4 o'clock bus which was in around an hour time. I admired the view one last time before letting myself slip away towards. Jeni gave her fair wells to Cyra and when she came to me, she handed me a small glass star. It was painted at the tips in a gold sticky paint and the centre had Cyra written in small perfect hand writing. "Will you give this to Cyra on her eighteenth birthday? I don't want her forgetting me, when I'm gone. I want her to have this from me."

I nodded, thanked her then headed towards the train station. Cyra taddled along, but then she stopped and stared down a path that I hadn't even noticed before. "Come on Cyra, we have to go."

"Do you want to see where I used to live?" She asked. Her green eyes stared forward in amazement at the path. The rout was quite dark and if I must say, scary. I'm not easily scared, but from the brightness and liveliness that District 4 gives, this place seemed like a whole different world. She walked down there, not even listening to y response.

I followed.

The house was old, shabby and falling apart. A low fog clung to the beaten house and seeped in and out of the trees. The trees all slanted towards the house, like they were drawing all the energy they could get out of it. It was evident that this place was hit badly during the Uprising, it looked like the only place that had been hit. Cyra circled the house, peeking in through windows and showing me where she played as a child how the room was arranged. She told me that her mother would stand by the door, half in the living room and half in the kitchen, watching Cyra play while her father read a book. There would always be music playing from the radio, soft music like country. She took a step back. "Can we go inside Katniss?"

I shook my head. It was hard enough to be told these memories; I didn't want to make her suffer. But she walked in anyway. I thought it only right to wait outside.

The train ride home was painful. I was longing to see Peeta, to hold him again. It has only been a few days, but it felt like forever, especially with the bad news of my mother not coming to the wedding. The wedding wasn't long away, 4 days I think. No doubt my stylists will be making an appearance soon.

Cyra slept most of the way home. Nothing disturbed her. The Downton's had phoned me and told me they would be at the station by six o'clock. It now six and we was passing through district 11, it wouldn't be too long now.

I imagined Peeta and Haymitch there, smiling at me, welcoming me home to Distrcit 12, the place to live, the place to die.

* * *

When we pulled up, Mrs Downton took Cyra home after thanking me.

Only Haymitch greeted me at the train station. He told me Peeta was waiting for me at the bakery but couldn't leave because of customers. I guessed that was fair enough a reason, but he could have closed. I was a little mad of him not being here, but I will forgive him. He hugged me and picked up my suitcase then we began walking to the square.

He asked all sorts of questions, how pretty the District was, how my mother was. He also asked how Annie and Finn where.

We had to separate to either town or the Victors Village; he gave me an other hug and said that he would take my things to the house.

I felt nervous at seeing Peeta, I could wait to kiss him. It felt weird even thinking it, I'm not the loved up girl people expect me to be. I'm not like other girls. Give me hunting any day over an hour of cuddles in bed. But I missed him. I loved him, so i had a good reason to think about it.

I walked in the bakery and found it alit with candles. I called Peeta and he stepped out, shock on his face. His beautiful eyes, caught slightly in the candles, making them look slightly on fire. "You're too early!" He said, shaking his head and looking up at the clock that hung on the wall.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to go away for another three days and come back then?" I was a little hurt as to how he greeted me.

He half leaped, half ran over to me, taking hold of my hands. "No, of course I don't mean that!" He said and squeezed my hands. "I just, had something special planned." He looked sad which automatically made me feel sad.

I gazed around, the whole place was covered in burning candles, I could smell the oven baking bread and a low humming sound from the back of the bakery which sounded a lot like music. I smiled. "All I need is you to make _anything_ special." I kissed him, and my stomach turned with nerves like they used to when we shared those meaningful kisses in the games. He wrapped me in his arms and I felt safe.

"I missed you." He murmured. He kissed me again, knocking away whatever response I had been thinking. He pushed me forcefully back into the wall, his hands gripping my waist, to the point where his nails almost dug into my skin.

"I missed you too." He leans away, but I want him to never stop kissing me.

"I can't wait to marry you." His words surprise me at first, but then I realise that I can't wait to marry him either.

* * *

**_- Hey guys, another chapter for you. I'm not sure, but maybe the next will be the Wedding one, or the one after.! So it is soon! Any dress ideas you have for me, what colour the style? Think on the lines of what Cinna might have done :) REVIEW! _**

**_Shunice xx  
_**


	26. Pre Wedding

**_-Thank you so much for reviewing so quickly haha :) Here it is for you. You all excited for the wedding which is THE NEXT CHAPTER! I am!_**

**_11, thank you for the Dutch version of you review :) Here you go!_**

* * *

I step out of the door and into the cool air. My wedding was two days away and the feeling of nerves over whelmed me. I was in my hunting gear, which strangly, I can't remember getting changed into. For second, I smelled my father jacket. And even thought his scent is long gone, I can still imagine the sweet scented trees and coal dust.

Octavia had phoned to say she will be here with me tomorrow, maybe today if they can, to plan my wedding dress. The realisation of the rapidness of my weddings approach made me feel scared.

I had always promised that I wouldn't get married, never had children.

But with the hunger games gone, I had no reason not to move on with my life. I ran to the woods which were alive with animals today. When I was far enough in, I saw him. Prowling the woods a knife ready, the bow and arrow I made thrown over his shoulder. I would usually go to him, but I froze. He turned and saw me looking at him, but I didn't turn away.

Peeta had told me about him going to visit him in the bakery, about his blessing. I turned and began walking away. I hoped he wouldn't follow, but instead, someone else did.

Libby.

"Katniss, wait." She shouted, scaring away any game from a hundred meter radius. I turned around and scowled, if I had actually relied on these kills I might have shot the arrow at her. But I didn't rely on it anymore, no one did. But I still did it because it made me feel normal. I lowered my bow and arrow, even though it went against every instinct I had. She stopped not far in front of me, Gale hanging far beck. "The wedding is in two days right?" Her voice was slow, almost sheepish, like she was scared.

I nodded.

Gale emerged and leaned against the tree across from me. For some reason, I felt like the prey in this situation. Libby fidgeted, throwing the bow on her shoulder and the case of arrows. I frowned at them, why did she have them?

"Am I not invited then?" She asked.

I laughed, "No, you aren't invited."

She shook her head. "He was meant to be mine." But she wasn't speaking to me, she was speaking to herself. Gale stepped forward and grabbed Libby pulling her away from me. He then whispered something in her ear. Libby nodded and disappeared into the trees. As she walked away, her silhouette grew more familiar. I gasped when Gale touched my arm. I wasn't sure if it was at the contact or at the memory.

"She shot the deer didn't she? She meant to shoot me but hit the deer instead."

Gale frowned, but gave no answer, maybe he didn't know what I was talking about, but I had a feeling that he did. I can remember the deer, the one that I had in a way made friends with. But someone had killed her, and that someone was Libby.

"What happened to you never getting married or having children Catnip? Or was just with me?" His eyes were on the floor as he kicked up mud with his old boots.

I looked at him. Handsome as he ever was, the familiar smell of apples radiating off him. I missed him, the real him. The boy I could come out here and hunt with, the boy I could trust with my life. But ever since he took Prims, that trust is hard to get back.

"The world changed Gale, and I changed with it."

"You didn't change. You're the same old Katniss, lost and confused. But strong, you'll always be strong."

I didn't understand the full meaning of his words, but I knew they were a complement.

He then took me into an embrace. And I didn't pull back, like I should have. I was nice to have him around me again. We stayed like that for a long while. Just holding each other, being there for each other for the first time in what felt like years. He bent over and said. "Are you sure he's what you want Katniss?"

I felt tears in my eyes. "Because you can't go back and change things when they are done." He continued.

He was giving up, this was the first time I had witnessed Gale ever give up. I nodded on his shoulder. "I'm sure Gale, this is what I want."

He shuddered and nodded. He kissed me on the cheek then separated himself from me. "I wish you the happiest life, both of you." Then he walked away from me. I cried for a little while watching his watery silhouette disappear between the trees. But I had a life to live and i had to pull myself together so that Peeta wouldn't know that I've been crying.

I felt like a part of me was ripped away.

I hunted for hours, well, not hunted more just walked around, thinking. God, my prep team would go mad if they knew I had been crying this early to the wedding, saying it would ruin the look. I just hoped that this was the last time Libby tried anything bad, and that Gale has finally accepted that this was the life I wanted.

He must realise now that not even he can change that.

* * *

I went back to town. The sky was darkening by the time I reached the bakery, but it was shut. I headed for home, wondering why Peeta has closed early. But when I saw the cars parked outside I knew why.

Octavia dragged me inside and sat me of the sofa. They were all there, Octavia with her leaf green skin and her pink eyes. She still wore clothes that resembled mice. She still looked like she belonged in the Capital, sipping tea and watching the Hunger Games, not here dressing a girl from District 12 for her wedding. She grabbed my hands and shirked. "Katniss, this habit of biting must stop! You give me nothing to work with." I lightly pulled my hand back and noticed that Peeta was getting examined by Venia. She was stroking his arm and looking at his eye brows. He glanced at me, worry all over his face.

Octavia left me to get something from the car. Flavius stood in front of me; he examined the bald patches and nodded with improvement. "The hair is starting to grow back." His corkscrew Orange hair was as perfect as it has always been. His purple lipstick gleamed at me. I smiled at the good news, but it didn't really bother me. He sat down next to me and began digging through his bag. Stick thin Venia trots over to me and looks at my eye brows with disappointment.

"I thought you would have wanted to keep them in shape after everything, I thought wrong." She sat down on the opposite side of me. Her once aqua hair has started to go a purple colour.

Flavius pulled out some paper. "Look through these, its some ideas we had for your dress." I took the paper and started at the beautiful white dresses. Some small, some big, but all completely not me. And even though they were all beautiful, and even though it would look beautiful, I wouldn't want to wear a dress like this on my wedding day.

"I know, we're not Cinna, but it's the best we could do dear." He smiled and patted my leg.

I stared at the dresses on offer while my prep team went to work, giving me their usual chit chat that I wasn't really involved in. And as I stared at the dresses, the fact that I would have to ware one of them saddened me.

But then, realisation hit me. I sat up, making Venia rip off the wax on my arm before it was ready. She gave me a little row but I spoke over her. "What if I wore a dress Cinna had made before?" I said.

Flavius eyed the other prep team members, he looked back at me. "Which one?"

I thought about it, and although all of Cinna's dress where breath taking, one stood out.

* * *

"You look breath taking." Octivia said the next day as I tried the dress on.

My wedding was tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

I was so nervous, but looking at myself in the mirror wearing this dress, getting married felt normal.

It was the dress I wore the interview in the first games. The orange back ground of the dress had been dyed a light blue almost white, the gems changed colour to a dark blue and a light blue, creating the illusion of waves in an ocean.

I was official killing the "_girl of fire"_ by wearing this dress. I think the crowd would take this as a sign of me backing out, but not backing down. They would take it as a goodbye, not surrender.

I don't know why I chose these colours, why I chose blue. But all I thought about while choosing the colours was the ocean in District 4, about how much I wanted to become the waves. And in this dress, I felt like I _had_ become the waves. I felt that I could last forever in the dress, do anything, and be anyone.

I was going to marry Peeta tomorrow, and in this dress, It didn't scare me at all.

* * *

**_-You excited for the next chapter? I cant wait to write it! I am so sorry for not updating as much as i used to :( I am SO busy! I try and write when ever i can, and it will make updates a little slower! But know, that whenever i get an idea, i write it down on anything i can find, (literally anything) and put it in the story. Usually ideas come when i'm in bed to i find a bunch of stuff on my note book that i keep by my bed haha :) So any of you do this, i recomend it if not! Please keep reviewing, i really want to hit 100, if i hit 100, i will be one happy bunny! Thank you all for reading, i really hope you enjoy their continued story. Shunice x_**


	27. Wedding Part 1

_**Here you are guys! Enjoy, part 1 of 2 :D**_

* * *

"Are you scared?" Peeta asked me over the phone. Because our wedding was tomorrow, we weren't allowed to see each other. So we talked over the phone before going to bed.

"Not anymore." I answered truthfully. I could practically hear his smile through the phone. I looked at the blank TV screen and thought about how my wedding would be broadcasted over it tomorrow. Peeta and I had our interviews yesterday after trying on our outfits.

The camera men and women pulled up, bringing with them Effie, bombarding us with questions about how we were feeling, what clothes we were wearing (Which Effie said I couldn't give away.) And the main question, what would happen next.

And even Peeta didn't have an answer.

Because really, who knew?

Who knew where our lives would end up, now that we had no plan to follow? And because Peeta was stumped, I answered.

"We'll just go where ever our lives take us, together."

So as I sit on the floor, phone in hand taking to the man I was about to spend the rest of my life with, I felt happy. "I love you." He whispered.

And I could only think of one reply.

* * *

My prep team ripped, pulled and plucked me like a chicken ready to cook. I was hair free, a new layer of skin ready to colour and teeth shining white. My scars were covered and my bald patches of hair none existent. I slipped into the silky fabric of my dress and I could barely feel it over the rawness my skin has become. My prep team _ohh_d and _ahh_d at my curled hair which had a braid running from one side of my head to the other like a head band.

I looked like a completely different person.

But I still felt like myself. I didn't feel false, or new, I felt like I was ready to concur anything.

I was actually a little bit excited about getting married, which automatically made me feel guilty about Gale.

"You look beautiful sweet heart." Haymitch said when he walked in my room. He was the closest thing I have to a father now. And even though it is me looking after him most of the time, I still look up to him.

For his courage.

So I asked him to walk me down the aisle.

He was more than happy to; I knew that it being such an important job made him nervous. He took my arm and we both looked at ourselves in the mirror. He was wearing a tuxedo with a bow tie and he long hair (which has grown longer) was tucked back in a tie. He smiled and grinned falsely. "What a pair we are, we look so posh." I laughed.

"Haymitch, you never look posh." And it was true, because even now, he was still un shaven, had an odour of alcohol lingering around him and his whole quality read _'Not Posh'_ in big neon letters.

He laughed and nodded in agreement, and then suddenly his face went sad. "I wish your mother was here to see you, she would be so proud." I nodded, trying to act like I didn't care.

The fact she still hadn't turned up, killed me inside. I always thought that deep down she would change her mind and come, but she hasn't. Did she dislike me that much, or was her pain over Prims death still to strong? Even so, I have to live with Prims death every single day. I still haven't gone anywhere near her bedroom in the house, I can't yet. But I still live, I had to survive this, otherwise her death meant nothing at all.

"Your father too, he would be so proud of you Katniss, he should be here now, giving you away, not me." Haymitch said suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts. He must have noticed how my face had gone sour at the un-happy thoughts and tried to pull me back but gave me another un-happy thought.

I wish my father was here too.

I didn't answer him, because I couldn't think of a good answer to give. And then Effie entered, and blew away whatever sadness had been created between us when she walked in.

"See, I always knew you were a pearl!" She cried and had to walk out to sort her make-up out from the tears streaming down her face.

I could only guess that she was talking about when she told sponsors that Peeta and I was pearls in the 74th Hunger Games. Something about if you press hard enough on coal it turns to pearls, which is not true.

But I could never tell her that.

From the little glimpse I saw of her, she looked beautiful, a blond wig with a long teal dress that swayed at her ankles. The wig puffed up, and then come down to her stomach in huge ringlets.

I have never seen her look so human.

Haymitch brought her back, and I was right, she did look half human. Except for the massive golden eye lashes and the hint of blue skin, she reminded me of mermaid, a mythical creature mother used to tell me stories about when we were younger.

I shook away the thought and gave her a hug. Apparently things have been underway for a while without me knowing. Effie has found a perfect place here in District 12, which I find hard to believe, and she has been travelling back and forth, getting things in order. I hoped it wouldn't be at the justice building, but I knew Haymitch wouldn't have allowed that. I stepped away from her and smiled. "You look beautiful Effie."

"Yes, for a change, you do." Haymitch said, nudging her playfully.

She blushed at his compliment. Haymitch noticed this and covered up the compliment by saying, "Well, anything is better than looking like a puffed up peacock all the time." She scowled and turned away with a huff.

"You ready to do this." Haymitch said, linking his arm with mine and began walking down the corridor to the stairs after one last hard look in the mirror.

"I think this is as ready as I'll ever be."

He grinned at me. "I got married once."

I stared at him. I was confused at this confession, I didn't know he had a wife, or even used to. "It was beautiful, she was beautiful. She was my best friend, and then she surprised me by making me fall in love with her. We wanted to get married, but her father would never have her marry to me, I don't think he would let her marry anyone. He had known me all my life and thought of me as trouble, and she would never leave her family, even though they were horrible to her. So we sneaked out into the woods and made a marriage ourselves, of course, it wasn't documented and filed away on a piece of paper. But what we had was so much more than a piece of paper. We loved each other." He stopped and helped me get down the stairs without falling over. When we headed for the front open door he continued, "I still love her." He said. I could see tears start in his eyes. But he closed his eyes and all the emotion he felt was gone. "But then I got reaped. And when I came home, she was killed. I was never meant to survive, so, _they_ took her away from me as punishment."

I took hold of his hand and squeezed. "The games are gone Haymitch, they can't hurt you anymore."

He looked at me almost disapprovingly. "Out of all the people Katniss, I never thought you would believe that to be true. The Hunger Games will always be there, haunting our memories."

The way he spoke those words made me believe them.

* * *

They put in me in a car and I was off in the direction of where my wedding would be held. Cyra was also in the car with me and Posy. They were both my bridesmaids and dressed in a little dress which made them look like flowers. They both looked at me with a knowing smile. "I showed them where to have you wedding." Cyra said, her eyes gleaming.

I grinned back but stared out of the blackened windows. I couldn't see anything. I sat back and tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. The ride became bumpier as we continued. It couldn't be that far if we were in a car, the district wasn't that big. But I was wrong; it was at least half an hour journey. Finally we stopped.

Haymitch opened the door and grinned at me. "Even I'm impressed sweet heart, Effie did a good job." How did he get her before me? They must have side-tracked me for some adjustments. I thought there was a lot of U-turns.

I stepped out and gasped.

The lake and the house I used to come to with my father had been transformed to the place of my dreams. The house had been patched up was covered in twinkly lights and music flowed out of the open glassed windows and doors. The lake had been cleaned and you could see the shining water full of fish to hunt. I almost squealed, but new that that wasn't me. All the friendly faces smiled at me, Greasy Sae, her grand-daughter. Hazelle and her children. My prep team. And even faces I hadn't expected Johanna, Annie and her son Finn hidden away behind her legs. I hardly noticed all the cameras pointing at me. There were people here that I didn't know, new comers to the district, and people who have been there for as long as I can remember. They all grinned at me, and even if I didn't know them, they most defiantly knew me.

Cameras clicked and flashes at me, and everything began to blur from all the lights. But everything was still beautiful, and perfect.

I grinned.

Effie had made such an effort to get this place perfect, and it was. No over grown grass, no wild animals ready to shoot, she had even had a road made to get here. She was marvellous. I hugged her and thanked her.

This was the one place I would happily get married too. I could see the arch beside the lake, Katniss and Primrose flowers weaving through the arch.

And then a face appeared I hadn't noticed before.

Gale Hawthorn.

He smiled at me and nodded. I wanted to hug him, but I didn't get the chance, I was whisked away inside the house. There was buffet laid out for later and just a music system and a little dance floor.

"Effie, I can't believe you have done this."

She smiled and patted my back. "You shouldn't under estimate me. Now, for the schedule." She went on to say the wedding was in 15 minutes and was last for around half an hour, the signing and photos for an hour. And then the after party. A parade through the streets and then they will leave me and my new husband alone.

* * *

I was being patched up for another 15 minutes, giving me no time to think before I was whisked back outside for the big moment. As I walked down the steps and to the lake, I felt everyone eyes on me. I squeezed Haymitchs arm in fear of falling over. I was so excited and happy, but the nerves had begun seeping in. "You're ok, head high, and don't forget to smile." Haymitch whispered only for me to hear. I followed her orders and looked up. Everyone was smiling at me.

There was still no sign of my mother.

And then it came to the mini aisle to walk down. I walked half way, my heart doing summersaults on my chest. I wasn't sure if I could continue until I looked up and saw him looking at me. His blue eyes were beautiful; his blond-ish hair glimmered in the sun. I sped up the walk to get to him. He was looking at me si softly, I couldn't look away from him even if I wanted to. In that look, I knew that I was marrying him for all the right reasons, and for all his. Because no matter how hard we tried to be apart, someone or something won't let us.

We were fate, he was my destiny.

Haymitch passed me over and moved away. The man at the front, who I had known all my life as Priest Donchy, was marrying us, as he married everyone for the past 30 years. He waited for everyone to quietening down and for the cameras to stop flashing. In that time, Peeta and I spoke.

"So, what brings you here today?" He said, smiling, his hand squeezing mine.

"I heard there was a wedding, thought I better show my face." I was trying to play along.

His smile deepened. "Well, I'm glad you came."

"So am I." I said, and because I couldn't wait another half an hour, I leaned forward and kissed him, a kiss that I would never forget, a kiss that would last a lifetime.

* * *

_**-**__**So, tell me, did you enjoy part** 1? What would like to read in part 2? I have two ideas that i will be writing soon :) I will not update untill i get at least 10 reviews ok :D I know, i'm ho_rrible.  
Thank you all SO much for reading, but a special thanks to my reviewers, what would i do without you? **_:'D_**

_**Shunice x  
**_


	28. Wedding Part 2

**_- Part 2 for you! Enjoy! :D_**

* * *

The crowd were silent, Peeta hand held mine. Mockingjays continued their light melodies in the trees. I smiled and looked up at Peeta.

"I vow to love you always. A love like ours isn't easily erased. Even after everything we have been though, or love is still there." He paused and took hold of my hand. "You are my world Katniss. I can only hope that you feel the same about me."

I do, I thought.

"From the first day I saw you, I knew there was something about you, and I knew I would never be able to escape you again. I could tell from the moment I looked into your eyes, your beautiful eyes." He paused to catch his breath.

"And slowly," He continued, "As time passed, we changed. We both grew older your two braids turned to one, your legs grew longer and you grew more beautiful. But your eyes, your eyes never changed. For how could you improve something so perfect?"

My eyes, perfect? They were simple grey, boring. But, there must be something to him for him to talk about them so much. He grinned at me.

"I was never able to show my true feelings; that was until the games. So, I could never regret me being reaped, it brought me you, I could never hate the deaths or the torture, because they all lead to this moment, to here, to you." He put the ring on my figure. "I love you."

I didn't know what to do; words so beautiful have never been spoken to me like that before. And my vows were no were near as beautiful. I could see people in the crowd crying from his lyrics. I could only think of one thing to talk about.

The truth.

"I vow to be true. No more lies, no more games. It'll be just you and me, together. You are my reason for living Peeta, we kept each other safe, and we kept each other alive. You kept my nightmares away, not only in my dreams, but in my life." I stopped and squeezed his hand. He looked down at me so intensely with his blue eyes that I almost had to look away.

"What did I do to deserve you? You're so warm, caring and loving. How could someone like you, love someone like me?"

This question actually worried me. How could he love me? Cold hearted me. But his eyes said that he did, no matter what obstacles, no matter how hard, no matter how helpless things became, he would now and always love me.  
"I love you. And that's all that matters, right?"

He nodded, a huge smile over his face, as I put the ring on his finger. The crowd roared and the priest would have to wait a while before they calmed down to carry on with the ceremony. So I took this opportunity to kiss him again.

For a moment, I felt perfect. I felt so happy, completely lost in my bliss. The crowd roared even louder around us, but I was so lost the kiss, I couldn't even hear them. His hands in my hair, his mouth over mine, I felt completely and utterly home.

* * *

Haymitch grabbed my hand and span me on to the dance floor. I laugh so much, it felt like I hadn't laughed like this in years, or maybe ever. He brings me in close. The camera crews have gone to the square waiting for the parade and then this day will come to end, which I don't want it to. This is one of the best days of my life, and they are very few.

I never knew Haymitch was this good of dancer, I mean, everyone knows the same old dancer routines to certain songs, but on our own, people never really knew how to dance. Haymitch would just grab me and pull me in different directions, giving the impression that I was dancing not him making me move. A slow song came on, in which Peeta took over, and Effie took my place.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "It's been a beautiful day." I said, and slowly went around in circles with him.

"I wished everyone could have seen it." He meant his family and my mother. I nodded and tried to let that subject pass over.

"Haymitch and Effie look close, have you noticed?" He said.

When we spun around I sneaked a peek and she had her head on his shoulder and his eyes were closed. I noticed that his hands were a little lower on her than they should have been. I smiled, "Well, I hope they're happy either way."

We danced for a long time, and from what I could see, everyone was having fun. Peeta and I were standing on the side, staring out at people when Annie came up and gave us both a hug; Finn was hiding away behind her legs. "It is such a beautiful day Katniss, one day that I will never forget, or anyone I think." She laughed and hugged me again. Then she tapped Finn on the head. "Come on out Finn." Annie said. Peeta crouched down and extended his hand to him.

"Well, you must be Finn. My name is Peeta." He waited for Finn to come out.

Finn stared at him, He green eyes never leaving Peetas eyes. "You look just like your father." Peeta said.

Finn came out from behind Annie, beaming with happiness at what Peeta had just said. Peeta stood up and smiled at me. He looked dashing in suit. He wore the same suit to the interview on the 74th Games. Only the red had changed to blue.

He kissed me lightly, and I felt a tightening in the bottom of my stomach, suddenly, I really wanted to be alone with him, back at the house, lights off, under the bed covers.

"Time people! We have to move to the parade!" Effie squealed. The sun was setting in the sky; I could hear the Mockingjays playful melodies.

I locked away the feelings for Peeta for later and hurried to keep up with Effie's schedule. God forbid, the world would end if we didn't keep up with her schedule.

She pushed people down the road, heading towards the town so that they would be there by the time we arrived. This felt too much over the top. We had horses and everything. I stared at Effie.

"We can't ride in that, it's too much Effie." She stared at me and shrugged.

"Well, that's what I got. We have nothing else. What do you want to do, walk?" She laughed at the idea.

"Yes!" I half shouted. "That sounds like an amazing idea." I grabbed Peeta's hand and we were off before Effie or Haymitch could change our minds.

* * *

I have to admit, it takes us a little long to get back to the district than it would have if we took the horses. We kept stopping, talking, kissing. Well, loads of kissing.

I just couldn't believe how happy I was that I was married. If you told me this would have happened a year ago, I would have thought you crazy. But no, it's happened. And I am so happy it did.

"So, Mrs Mellark, what are we going to do when we get home?" He side glanced at me, a small smile on his lips.

I grinned. "I'll leave that for your own imagination." I teased.

He pulled me to him. "Well, if it's what I imagine, let's get this parade out-of-the-way as soon as possible then." He said and kissed me, and quickened his pace to the District.

I laughed but agreed.

* * *

When we finally reach the District I was shocked at the gathering. So many people are smiling at us, so happily that you would think us family. I smiled back at everyone. And when we got to the square it took me a long while until I realise who was in the middle.

"Mother?" I cried and stopped dead in my place. Only Peeta's grip kept me upright.

My mother coughed and it echoed around the square as everyone was dead silence. Every camera would be on me now, watching my reaction because my mother had come.

She came. I couldn't believe that she came.

I gasped and shyly smiled at her, it felt like I hadn't seen her in years. She looked around the square nervously, then rested her gaze on me.

She grinned. "This is to you Katniss, and Peeta. I remember when I married you father, I didn't think I could love a man as much as I loved him. I remember the song he sang to me on the first night we met, the song you sang which made Peeta fall for you. So, I want to sing it to you both, as a reminder of those loves." She blinked rapidly, she was nervous.

"Did you know about this?" I whispered to Peeta. He smiled.

"_Down in the valley, the valley so low_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_

_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you,_

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you."_

This song reminded me of life. My life in the seam, my life with my family. This song reminds me of the good days, days in the woods with my father, days when I was young and nothing could harm me. When fathers protective hand was always there, were I never had reason to worry.

But, Prim still would have been Reaped that day, even if my father survived. It just means that I would never have had training. Would I have even taken her place? I believe that I would have, but I know that Peeta and I would have died. I frowned.

Mother continued to sing while I thought about everything.

"_Build me a castle, forty feet high;_

_So I can see her as she rides by,_

_As she rides by, dear, as she rides by,_

_So I can see her as she rides by._

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you,_

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you."_

She sang the song so beautifully, I never heard her sing like that before. I have never heard her sing that song before. I stepped forward and hugged her. She gripped me and I felt like I was five years old again. Father standing by, warming his hands on the fire after a cold day of hunting, mothers hugs to warm me up.

I could imagine my father here, his hand on my shoulder, his eyes testing out Peeta, but he would realise how much of good man Peeta is. Then he would take my hands and whisper. "I'm so proud of you." But he doesn't say it, my mother does.

"I'm so proud of you Katniss, I know Prim, your father, everyone, I know that they would feel the same way I do now." She stepped away and waved Peeta over. He joined me and his hand went into mine. I wanted to ask her so many questions, like, why did she change her mind. But I knew now wasn't the time.

"You two look so happy. I couldn't ask for anything more." She turned to Peeta. "You look after her Mr Mellark, of you'll have me to answer too."

I broke out laughing, and everything, almost felt normal again.

* * *

There was a little party in the square, everyone did the basic dancing. And when it was time for everyone to home Peeta picked me up in arms, and carried me up the porch steps and into my, I mean, our house. Haymitch and Effie came in with mother, and we all made a fire.

"Well, you have to stick to traditions. We've done everything else." Haymitch said, Effie stared at him confused. There was defiantly something happening between these two. Her eyes lightened up a little when she looked at him, and his hand was nearly always in her hair. But I would ask about it tomorrow.

I knew exactly what Haymitch was talking about.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed some bread, and Peeta and I began cooking some toast over the fire. This was tradition, everyone said; you don't feel married until you do this. And they were right, I actually feel married doing this with Peeta. I look at Peeta; his face shimmered from the red flames.

How could I be any happier?

"I don't understand Haymitch. So if a couple cooks bread over a fire, then you're married in District 12? You have such weird ways." Effie said and looked around frowning. It was weird to see her sitting down on my sofa, relaxed. She didn't look urgent or out of place, she looked normal. Haymitch had a piece of her hair twirling around his finger.

Everyone laughed, but Haymitch explained as they left. Mother gave one last kiss to both of us, saying how proud she was, and then she left too, leaving Peeta and I alone.

We stayed seated by the fire, cooking our toast. And when it was done, took one bite each, because we thought it necessary. Then we threw it to the side.

"So, what were we going to do when we came home?" Peeta asked, running his hand from my neck and down my arm. Somehow, our bodies had gotten closer, there was hardly any space left between us. The only part of my body that I noticed wasn't touching him was my lips, and that was a big problem for me.

"Well, I had loads of ideas." I said, my finger trailing his bottom lip. They were so soft and smooth; his eyes followed his hand as they travelled back up my arm. He grinned. "Number one, loads of kissing. Number two, removing our clothes. Number three, loving you." I wanted to go on, but he silenced me with a kiss.

His hand went to the top of my dress, and he began to unbutton the top of my dress. "Let's start with number one." Was all he said before he began kissing me.

* * *

**_-Did you enjoy the chapter? I know the vows were weak, I have never been good at writing stuff like that :/ So sorry, if they wasn't as good as you would have liked :( I wrote them when I was in bed, as I really couldn't think about what to say when I was writing on my laptop. I wasn't even going to have vows. But I changed my mind :D_**

**_ I think I am only going to take this story to 30 Chapters. Not much to go now. And then it is the end!But i think quite a lot will happen in the remaining chapter left :D_**

**_Please review, or I wont update! Thank you all for reading! _**

**_Shunice x_**


	29. One Day

_**Hey guys! I know, i haven't posted in a while! I AM SO SORRY! :( Hope you all forgive me! I think I might take this to 35 chapter now, an idea come to my head!**_

_** -Shunice x**_

* * *

Two months had passed. And in those two months, I felt almost human again. It has gone so fast, that I didn't even notice. I was happy. And for the first time since my father died, I felt whole. Peeta would hold me, I would hold him. We were there for each other, when things got hard; we were there for one another.

He would wrap me in his arms at night and whisper. "Everything will be ok." And because Peeta said it, I could believe it.

Right now, I had taken him to the lake where we were married. It was the first time we had been here since that day, and we thought we would make a day of it. The leaves on the trees were all turning different colours, autumn was coming. A cold breeze whooshed past, but not cold enough to make us shiver. We had brought a blanket to cuddle under and picnic basket full of bread, soup and some of Peeta's heart-shaped cookies that he had made of lot of for me since the wedding. I found it rather cute; I picked up a cookie and began eating it. The taste was perfect; it melted in my mouth at every crumble. It was gone in a matter of seconds.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered to me, curling his finger around my hair.

I laughed. I raised my arm to reveal my many scars. "I'm not beautiful; I more like an experiment gone wrong." And I really did look like an experiment gone wrong. My skin all un-matching colour, some soft and some rough.

"No, you're so beautiful. So beautiful in fact that I want to tell you every second of every day how beautiful you are." I looked at him, he was serious.

"Don't, you're almost making me blush." I joked and moved so that I was hovering on top of him. I ran my hand over his face, the stubble on his chin rough against my palm, his lips soft. I bent down and kissed him.

We stayed there all night, lost in our conversations, so consumed with each other that nothing else mattered. We talked about our life, and how better it was now that we had each other.

I didn't have a nightmare. In fact, I hardly ever do anymore. Peeta is my nightmare catchers, when he's around, everything bad melts away.

When I woke the next morning, I left to get on the hunt early, but stayed close.

If the game suddenly became less, then I would know that Peeta was awake.

I moved through the trees, unnoticed. Game was all around me, easier to see now that the leaves were less. There were more animals here than I have seen in a long time.

A lot of things have happened in two months. Gale I are on speaking terms. We don't go hunting; we don't do anything that we used to do when we were friends. But, I know that we will become friends one day, he even might warm to Peeta. I'm sure when I was walking home one evening from my daily sell; I noticed his arm hooked around a girl's waist.

That girl looked an awful lot like Libby.

Effie has visited a lot more recently, she says it's because she misses Peeta and I so much, that she can't stay away. But I can tell that she comes here to see Haymitch. Even if they are just friends, she still comes to see him. I guess Haymitch is how Peeta was for me at the beginning. Didn't want to love him, but couldn't help loving him anyway.

Cyra comes around a lot. She likes to draw me pictures and makes sure that I hang them up either in the kitchen, for Peeta to see, or in the living room, for me to see. She's became more than a friend to both Peeta and I. Sometimes, I find it hard to forget that she isn't a part of our family; she acts like she is a part of our family.

I had only been hunting for around an hour when the game began to disperse. I had caught enough for breakfast and dinner, even some eggs from a nest in the trees. Egg with Peeta's bread will go nicely.

I came into the opening to the lake and the house. The arch was still there, I guess no one thought to move it. And I'm glad they didn't. It keeps the memories clear in my mind. Peeta was stood up, his bottoms on but no shirt. He was facing away from me and towards the newly built road that led back to 12. He was confused and looking for me. I could tell by how his shoulders were dropped and his hand was on his eye brows blocking out the sun.

I dropped my stuff quietly onto the blanket and placed my hands over his eyes. He jumped a little, but eased when he realised it was me. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked, putting on my manliest voice.

"Well, I'm looking for my Wife; she loves to do disappearing acts." He said, all serious.

"Oh is that so. Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me Mr Mellark. Fence breakers have to be punished." I grabbed his wrists and kept a hold of them behind his back.

He glanced back to find me. "Eyes forward Mr Mellark." I said, almost cracking up.

"You can't speak like a man to save your life Katniss. I hope that isn't an imitation of me." He groaned.

"Hey!" I argued back in my manly voice, trying my best not to laugh. "I'm doing my best." I leaned on his back, breathing his scent in. I moved around, and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Are you baking today?" I asked in my normal voice.

He thought about it. "I do want to do some, why?"

I leaned in and his arms automatically went around me. "I want to go see Prim. I was just wondering if you would come with me."

Since we've been married, it doesn't feel weird asking him things like this, were as before, I would never have.

"Yes, of course I will." He kissed my head. "But I have to get dressed first." He loosed me go but I took hold of his hand as we walked towards the blanket.

"Or," I teased. "We could both get _un_dressed." I said, emphasising the _un_. Then i dared to look up at him.

"Now that sounds like a better idea all together." He said with a crooked smile.

Prims memorial has changed a little, all the Primrose where starting to hide away for the nearing winter. The tree full of blossoms had many different colour leaves on them. I try to sit there for a while, talking to her, well to myself, about what has happened and how things are getting better.

Peeta sits nearby on a bench, which is on the opposite side to Prims stone, close enough to see me, but not close enough to hear what I was saying. And I liked that, everything was all personal. I wanted to tell her so many things, so many experiences that she will now never get a chance to experience herself. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry, and I am almost nearly breaking that promise, just standing her, thinking about what I should say.

What should I tell her?

What are important memories to tell someone who could _never_ experience anymore?

The way Peeta looks when he's concentrating on kneading the bread? The way I feel in his arms at night? How Cyra reminds me of you? How Peeta keeps the nightmares away, in my dreams and the horrors away in my life? How I feel so much guilt for not being in pain _everyday _like I used to be? How I much I need you? How Peeta smiles at me? How the autumn feels now that there are no chances of a reaping?

How I felt when mam disappeared back to 4 after the wedding?

I sat down next to her stone.

"So, you know I got married." I started, trying to find all bright red leaves in the small piles that surrounded me. "But you don't know how happy I am. I always said that I was never going to get married, never going to have kids." I sighed and leaned on her stone, holding up a bright red leaf in the sky. "But that's all changed." I continued. "I happy I got married, and maybe, one day in the far future, I'll have children."

I feel the leaves in my hand and crunch them. When I think of both mine and Peeta's children, Cyra automatically comes to mind. "I don't want any now."

I looked at her stone; I could imagine her here now. Her hand over mine, telling me of how happy she was for me. But there was nothing but a grey stone. "God I miss you Prim,"

I stayed there for a long time, telling her about Gale, about Libby and yes, even some of the memories I listed above.

Everyone wants to buy Peeta's bread now in the bakery; sales have shot through the roof. I don't know if it's because they can afford it now, or if it's because it's Peeta that makes them. People even want his decorated cakes. He taught Cyra how to decorate a cake, and even though she loved it, I don't think she's going to purse in it like Peeta did.

"Come on Katniss, it's getting late now." Peeta called. I looked up to the sky, raising the red leaf as I did again. It was getting dark, the sky turning orange from the sunset.

"I have to go Little Duck." I said and stood up. I brushed the crushed up leaves from my legs. "I'll come back soon. Love you." I found it hard walking away every time I visited, but I was getting stronger every day. So, once again, I found the power to walk away.

When we got back to our home we found Haymitch and Effie siting on the Sofa. Sae was in the kitchen, she likes to come over her on Sundays to cook a meal. Why, I don't know. But I never said she couldn't.

"Why are you two here?" I asked when we walked into the living room. They both looked up from the sitting positions. "Haymitch, you do realise you have a house not too far away."

Haymitch has been sober-ish for a while now. I guess that is Effie's influence.

"We have some news." Effie said.

Peeta and I sat down on the chair, well he sat down, and I sat on the arm. "That you two love each other, we already know that." I said, grinning. I wished they would just admit it already.

Effie blushed. "This is serious Katniss." Haymitch said and stood up. He paced the room which made me feel nervous.

"There's been an incident in Capitol."

I don't move. Is this him saying that the games are back? I grabbed Peeta's hand and tried to stay focused.

"There's been a shooting. A man from District 5 went to the Capitol and killed 33 men and women with a gun. How he got a gun, no one knows. They want you to go on Camera and ask for peace." Effie wouldn't look at me.

I stared at him and Effie. Of course she would be scared, maybe this is why she has been here a lot lately. Haymitch handed me a newspaper from the Capitol. I scanned over the front page news and got the basics. They gave the full story and a picture of the man. I think this was the first time the Capitol couldn't lie to its people since they formed.

The man looked in his in his thirties or forties. He had almost red hair and a tight knitted face. He reminded me of someone I knew, but I could place.

His name was Dehen Fauxx. He suffered with depression after the loss of his child in one of the Hunger Games. And after the rebellion, things changed, people weren't trapped anymore. This was the perfect time for him to take his own little revenge on the Capitol for killing his child. And when everyone was free to travel on trains, he planned his attack. He got a gun, were from we don't know. He rode to Capitol, and walked to the city centre which was really busy in the middle of the day, dinner hour. He waited for an hour for everyone to come out, and then he pulled out his gun and opened fire. He killed 32 men and women before the peace keepers arrived, he shot one more woman who was on the floor in front of him. He killed her before he dropped to his knees, put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

Peeta read the newspaper with me.

"Katniss!" He said, shock in his voice. I looked at him and frowned.

"What?"

He stared at the picture again. "Who does he look like to you?" I stared hard at the photo of the murderous man, but I still couldn't place the familiarity, the ginger hair and the tight face. It all reminded me of someone. He reminded me of a girl from District 5.

I gasped and tried to hold my shock as her face filled my mind. "Peeta, he has to be Fox Faces' father."

* * *

**_Are any of you SHOCKED!? I was, an I wrote it! I literally shocked myself... Yeah.  
_**

**_So fox faces FATHER! I will have to give her a real name now. Any suggestions? _**

**_And do you think Katniss will go on Camera and ask for Peace? :/ I'm not sure if Katniss is that type of girl. :')  
_**

**_REVIEWS! PLEASE!  
_**

**_Thank you ALL for reading, and a special thanks to all my reviewers! Where would I be without you? Confused Town, that's where I would be. And thanks for waiting too, i know, i am sorry. :D  
_**

**_-Shunice x  
_**


	30. Finch Fauxx

_**-Hello everyone! I know i haven't updated in TOO long! I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I have been pretty busy.**_

_**I would like to thank all of you for the GREAT name suggestions, but a special thanks to teampeeta1223 as i chose Finch! So thank you!**_

_**Thank you all so much for being patient, i hope you all still enjoy their story :D I am making som updates to previous chapters, you now, sorting out spelling grammer... And other stuff. **_

_**Here you go! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Shunice x**_

* * *

I stared harder at the man in the photo, the hair, the face. He had to be Fox faces father. I looked hard for his daughter name, as I never knew her name, and found it.

Finch. Finch Fauxx.

The paper slipped from my grip and landed on the floor. I tried to get over my shock.

"Yes, I know it's her father. But please pay attention Katniss. You have to go on camera and ask for peace." Effie said and stood up, standing next to Haymitch.

I had to think about what pain this man must have gone through to do this. The suffering he was experiencing at the loss of his daughter. His only daughter I was guessing. The only reason he did this was because of the Capitol. They brought this on themselves.

"No, they deserve this." I argued and picked the paper up, crumpling it in my grip and shoved it at Haymitch. I can't believe he was siding with Effie and asking this of me. He knows what the Capitol has done to me, and to Peeta. "If it wasn't for their Games, he wouldn't have done this."

Then I walked out and went upstairs.

I sat up stairs on my own for a while, thinking about the current situation.

Why can't my life be simple, normal, like everyone else's.

The Mockingjay will always be my burden now.

I decided to have a bath and wash the worries away. As I soaked in the water I thought about how the people of the Capitol must have felt.

Scared, terrified, fear. And I can try to stop it, but I won't. I remember exactly how I felt all of my years on this planet, scared, terrified, fear. I felt all that, but I also felt alone, hungry and worried that any day I would die.

Why should I help them? The Capitol made everyone in 12 Districts and all the other Districts feel Scared and Terrified for too long. Shouldn't they get it back on them, all the feelings we felt. There have been talk around town, that we should make the Capitol go into one last Hunger Games, just so they knew how it felt. I don't agree with that, no one should have to go through that.

I guess it wasn't the Capitol's fault that we was treated the way we were, it were the people who run the Capitol. The people of Capitol didn't do anything wrong, they were as controlled by the Game Makers as we were.

I dipped my head under the water and tried to wash the feeling away. I knew to go on Camera was the right thing to do, but I didn't want to.

When I got out of the bath, I went back into my bed room wrapped in a towel. And I found Effie sitting on the edge of my bed, looking down at her hands.

I didn't say anything, I didn't need to. I knew she would talk anyway.

"I was there when it all happened." She began. "I was going to the hair dressers to get my hair done and I was walking across the Town Square. I heard a massive bang and people began to fall. One fell down screaming with fear, another in shock. But I stood there, paralyzed and man fell next to me, not fear, not shock, he was dead."

"I've witnessed death Katniss, I mean they tried to kill me. But I have never seen death like that, so cold, so alone."

She knows nothing about death, about being alone.

I raised my hand. "Stop it Effie. I don't want to listen anymore."

She stood up. "Will you please ask for peace? The Games are gone; we can't hurt any of you anymore."

"No!" I shouted. "Your precious Capitol gave me all those feeling for all of my life. All of my life I lived in fear. And now people actually have a chance to get revenge. For ones that they lost, for the ones that died for no reason, cold, and all alone." I stopped. And I could see Prim's face staring at me in the crowd of people. She was alone, she wanted me, needed me. But I was too late, the Capitol killed her, killed everyone there for no reason. "They killed Prim for no reason, she died for no reason! Do you really think I'm going to stop others getting their revenge when all I want to do is kill everyone in the Capitol myself?"

I realised what I said. "Kill everyone?" She asked quietly.

Effie stared at me for a long time, shock and pain in her eyes. I turned away, I couldn't look at her without changing my mind and I wouldn't do that. I had to stand by what I believed in.

"If that's how you feel Katniss." She said and I heard her walk out of the room.

I didn't mean what I said. I didn't want to kill everyone in the Capitol. My prep Team, Effie and some others that helped up, I wished them the happiest of lives.

But the Game Makers weren't worth my spit. They needed to pay. I sighed and thought about what they did. They even went against their own kind, killing Portia, killing Cinna.

Wondeful Cinna, the man who wasn't scared of anything when everyone else was petrified.

He knew his actions would kill him, but he did it anyway.

He was the bravest of us all.

"I'm going on the Camera." Peeta said when we were curled around each other in bed later in the night. I didn't go back down stairs all night, instead I led on the bed holding and looking at the Mocking Jay pin.

"Ok, if that's what you want." I said and turned to lie on my back.

"Effie was really hurt with what you said." He said after long awkward silence

"You know I didn't mean it like that." I pleaded. He began running his hand through my hair.

"I know that, but she doesn't Katniss." He said. I sighed and moved into him.

"I can't go on the Camera, I don't want them to have peace." I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wished they gave me some peace, and if it wasn't for me taking actions, I would never have it.

He shook his head. "No, you don't want the Game Makers to have peace, and neither do I. But the innocent people, don't they deserve peace?"

I rolled over and leaned into him. He was right; I knew that, because I had figured it out earlier. I kissed his nose. "I hate it when you're right." He laughed. "Let me think about it, I'll tell you tomorrow."

He laughed again. "Ok, I can deal with that."

The next day I woke up and I forgot for a moment about the current situation. I realised that I had to do. I knew going on camera was the right thing, but I would not speak.

I couldn't ask everyone else to be at peace when I didn't want them to.

I couldn't lie; otherwise, I wouldn't be better than the game makers.

Peeta wasn't next to me when I woke. I guessed he was down stairs.

I got dressed in my hunting gear and went down stairs, I couldn't smell food cooking, but not Peeta's cooking. Greasy Sae must be here.

I walked into the living room and found Peeta looking into a box. I walked over and sat next to him, peeking into the box. There was all sorts of things, a picture of him and his family, a metal panel I guess which was used to flip the bread over. Loads of other stuff, a knitted patch of work, which was made perfect, and then, there was a silver ring. "These are all I have left of my life before the games. These are all my memories." He holds up the ring. "This is my fathers, he promised he would give this to me when I was older."

He picked up the photo which was burnt around the edges. "A photo of us all." Peeta looked so young on this picture, he couldn't be older than 10. His father gripped his shoulders tightly, protectively. I could tell that his father loved him, just from looking at this picture.

He picked up the patch, "My brother wanted to give me this, but it wasn't ready before the reaping for the 75th games. Instead, he promised he would finish it and give it to me when I came home." He sighs. "I found it in the rubble along with everything else."

I frown, why is he hurting himself, I couldn't let myself think about Prim for too long, it hurts too much.

He holds up the metal panel. "And this, this was for the bread." He laughed. "But mother sometimes used it for other things." He stared at it, no emotion on his face or his eyes.

I understood what he meant. His mother used to hit him sometimes. I was scared that looking at all these things would turn him, make him change like he does know and again.

He shrugged. "I have some good memories, I have some bad. But I still miss them Katniss, you aren't the only one who lost someone in the games."

There is a long silence between us. The TV switches on automatically letting us know the news is about to begin. But before it do I say, "I'll go on the camera, but I refuse to talk, ok?" He smiles and I kiss him lightly on the cheek.

* * *

_**Soooo, how did you enjoy. I'm not sure if I will write the interview, or skip. What would you like?**_

_**REVIEW! I will update as soon as i can guys :D**_

_**-Shunice x**_


	31. Effie

_**-I know, I am so crappy at updating lately.**_

_**To people reviewing asking 'what have I done?' I know, I did change peeta A LOT at the beginning. I just thought I would make this stroy a little different. I am sorry if you didn't like it**_

**Well, enjoy anyway haha! **

**Please leave a review, I always want to know what you all think! :D**

* * *

**Peeta's POV:**

As I stare down at my hands, these hands that killed so many lives, I think about how many lives I had just saved. Katniss is sitting next to me, hand in mine, her face hidden slightly by her hair as the camera's flashed around us.

There was nothing scarier than being back in the Capitol. We haven't been here since we asked for Prims head stone to be moved back home. We both planned not to come back here, ever.

But plans change.

"Don't worry, I'm here." I said reassuringly to her. We both sat down in our seats. I moved her hair out of her face and waited for the interview to start.

The man's skin who came out was tinted yellow with sparking white teeth. His eyes were snake-like and he looked kind of scary in his own way. He smiled at us and at the camera after each question he asked, and after each answer I gave. He asked questions about us.

_"How is married life?"_

_"What are you plans for the future?"_

_"How is dear old Haymitch, still drunk?"_

All to which I gave reasonable answers.

_"It's wonderful, everything we imagined."_

_"Let's take one step at a time." With a wink to audience, just to make things friendly._

_"Yes, very."_

I found these reasonable answers to give.

But they didn't ask about the shooting, so I brought it up. He was still laughing about my answer to Haymitch's question.

"How are you after the shooting?" I asked. I guessed I asked the wrong way, because everything went silent.

And not quite, silent, eerily silent.

I wanted to back away, to disappear, but every one eyes was on me. "I wasn't there, personally." He answered and looked down.

I looked out to the audience wanting to join them and watch someone like me, to watch someone who knew what they needed to say. But I didn't know what to say. Katniss lifted her head beside me, gazed around the audience and frowned. I don't think she realised she was doing it. She then opened her mouth and said,

"Death has always been a part of everyone lives in the Districts, in a different way that I has been a part of yours. Some people didn't know if they would last the day." She paused and I thought about the hunger of our district. How hungry Katniss looked that day.

She continued. "But that is gone, the dark has been lifted. There I no need to cause any more pain among anyone's lives. The people who deserved to pay have, or still are." I think of Snow, he is still paying for his involvement with death.

He's dead now.

I was so proud of her right then. I could tell that she actually believed what she was saying. Her head slowly went back down to looking at the floor. In the distance I could hear a buzzer go off which indicated our time was over.

We both said goodbye to the audience and the interviewer and then walked off the platform stage.

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

We were back at a hotel room in the Capitol. I wanted to travel home after the interview but Haymitch said it was too late and the train wouldn't run now.

I was not to please about staying here another night.

There was a light tap at my door and I climbed off my bed where I had laid for so many hours. I opened the door and expected to find anyone but the person there.

Effie.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly. She looked at me with quiet a sad face.

I opened the door wider and nodded. She walked in shyly and slowly, as though she was deep in thought.

I could see her look over the crumbled bed sheets and finally she sat over on the sofa and patted the seat next to her for me. I sat down.

"Please, don't say anything. I just want to say what i have to say, and then you can answer me. Is that ok?"

This must be serious. I nodded for her to continue.

She takes in a deep breath, like she is forcing herself to say these things. "I know how everything has been so hard on you Katniss. I couldn't go through what you have been through. I sometimes forget that you are only 18 years old." She laughs as though me being 18 is ridiculous. "No one should have experienced so much pain at 18 years old." She pauses for a while. "But dear, you need to pull yourself together."

I am a little taken back by this. She stares at me straight in the eye. "You can't experience anything worse, you are at rock bottom. The worse has happened."

Yes, everything bad that could have happened has happened. The most important person to me is gone.

"Things can only get better from here on out. But you see, I don't think you are willing to let yourself get away from the place you are at now. I think you want to stay at rock bottom because you're scared to feel happy."

This was stupid. I'm not scared of being happy, I am at the happiest I have been since Prim. I married the man I love, I call that moving on.

_But do I feel guilty about it?_

Every day.

"I am always here for you. Always. I will never judge you, and I know it is strange to hear this from me but I think everyone else is too scared to say it.

Prim would want you to be happy, you know she would. Finnick and Cinna also. They all wanted the best for you, they gave up their life for you, for a reason."

That didn't make me feel better.

"Now personally, if someone died for me, I would want to live my life _for _them. Does that make sense?"

I didn't answer. I was just shocked at where this all came from.

"And thank you, for saying what you said in the interview." She pauses.

"You can talk now."

I am silent for a while, thinking about everything she has said. And even though what she has said is the truth, it still hurts. I sigh and nod. "You're right. I need to move on."

I feel tears in my eyes, what for I don't know. But I feel as though moving on is me forgetting all these people. I don't want to lose them, I want them with me forever.

She stands up and walks to the door. "Please, think about what I have said. And know I'm always here to talk."

She is about to open the door. "Effie!" She looks back. "I'm sorry for saying what I said the other day."

She smiles and shrugs. "It's history." And then she leaves.

* * *

**_- Hey guys!_**

**_I am SO sorry about the slow updates. I know, damn college!_**

**_Hope you are enjoying it, maybe not the best of chapters..._**

**_A more interesting one next time i think, don't you?_**

**_Any ideas about what you think should or will happen next?_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Shunice x_**


	32. Final Chapter

_**-So here it is, the chapter for you all. I am so sorry it took me forever to upload it :) I hope you all enjoys and make sure to leave a review. I have also given you the Poem 'Do not go gentle into that good night' by Welsh Poet Dylan Thomas. He is my favorite Poet and Play writer, so please read it, and leave a review on how you think the poem connects with The Hunger Games :) -Shunice x**_

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**"_Do not go gentle into that good night,_**

**_Old age should burn and rave at close of day;_**  
**_Rage, rage against the dying of the light._**

**_Though wise men at their end know dark is right,_**  
**_Because their words had forked no lightning they_**  
**_Do not go gentle into that good night._**

**_Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright_**  
**_Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,_**  
**_Rage, rage against the dying of the light._**

**_Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,_**  
**_And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,_**  
**_Do not go gentle into that good night._**

**_Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight_**  
**_Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay, _**  
**_Rage, rage against the dying of the light._**

**_And you, my father, there on the sad height,_**  
**_Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray._**  
**_Do not go gentle into that good night._**  
**_Rage, rage against the dying of the light."_**

**_-Dylan Thomas._**

* * *

It has been 6 months since the interview. Those 6 months has gone so fast, it feels like only yesterday I was sat in front of those cameras. Nothing bad has happened, nothing has changed. Everything is finally moving forward, everyone is finally healing.

Even myself.

Effie and Haymitch is now in an open couple, they are living together. It is quite funny to see her coming out of the house in the morning, him trailing behind happily. They are two people so different for each, but so madly in love. He hardly drinks now, only now and again. And she wears less of the Capitol cover-up. She looks half human. I like the new couple, the new them; they are both good for one another.

Gale and Libby are still unanswered. They left not long after the interview, but rumour has it they are an item. Who could be more perfect from each other? Both sour over doomed relationships, both lonely, both beautiful. They would be good for one another.

Mother is still roaming around, working on fixing things. She is one of the head nurses for all Districts now. I hardly ever see her, but when she comes home we both go and visit Prim. At least she is happier too; at least she is more like my mother again. Still uncaring, but I don't need taking care of anymore.

Prim, she will never be forgotten. But it no longer hurts to think of her, I only remember her as whom she was, not for the fact that she isn't here anymore. Because she is all around, she is everywhere. I can look every place and see her there. She lived here, so her memory will never fade.

Buttercup lives with Peeta and me now. I think Greasy Sue has grown affection for her; she always gives her treats and never leaves Buttercup go hungry. But sometimes when I go past Prims head stone, I see Buttercup lying by the stone, curled up. It always brings a tear to my eyes, what a loyal cat. I'm glad I didn't drown her.

I sit by the edge of the lake, staring at my reflection, my bow and arrow at my side, my hand over them protectively. My reflection looks more like my old self now. All the scars turned silver and almost invisible, the bald patches now covered in hair. My hair long enough that my braid looks like it used to. I feel like myself, every day, I feel a little more whole.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the Mockingjay pin. I stare at its gold surface for a long while. Madge, this used to remind me of Madge. I miss her, I miss her a lot. But this pin will never remind me of her as much as it reminds me of the pain of the Games and the Rebellion. Kindness, beauty and strawberries will remind me of Madge, not this.

I rub the circular gold in my hand, get a good grip and throw it into the lake. It sinks away into the muddy depth. I don't want to be reminded of the past in a bad way anymore. I needed to get rid of the last thing that brought back all the bad memories. I feel the weight lift off my shoulders, I feel less pain.

I sigh and smile. The Games feel far behind me, already.

"Katniss?" A little voice calls.

I look behind me and there is Cyra. She comes and sits next to me, staring at her reflection also. We are silent for a long while, both thinking about nothing interesting. Her hair had grown longer, her smile still radiant.

She still reminded me of Prim.

"How's your hunting coming along?" I asked and leaned back.

"Great, it is so much fun." She smiles hard.

I hand her my bow and arrow. "Her, practice if you like." She looks at the bow and arrow for what feels like forever.

"But they are yours." She says in disbelief.

I frown, "You can still use then Cyra." She doesn't hesitant again and takes them from me. She runs around me, aiming for anything that moves. She kills so neat.

She is so much better than me, has a lot more talent than I did at her age. I smile at her, happy with what I had taught.

At least she will never go hungry, not that anyone will now. I walk to her and hug her, she hugs me back. "You can keep them; I have no use for them now."

She gasps and gives it back to me, "No, they're yours."

I hand them back, "Cyra, I don't need them anymore. I wont be hunting for a long time." I smile to myself.

She stares at me, puzzled. "What do you mean?" I shake my head, kiss her on the forehead.

"Don't forget, always aim for the eyes." Then I walk away.

As I walk home I can't help but smile. This is the happiest I have felt in a very long time, probably since my wedding day.

I walk past the town and towards Peeta. Peeta is in the bakery, like he usually is on a Wednesday afternoon. I walk in; the chime of the bell makes him look at me. The smell of icing fills my nose instantly.

"They smell beautiful." I say and pick up a cup-cake, taking a bite. The sponge melts in my mouth, it tastes like strawberries. I smile when Madge instantly comes to mind.

"I made them for us." He said and kisses me lightly. My stomach fills with butterflies every time he kisses me like that.

"Good choice, I could eat all of them." They taste divine, keep the cravings at bay.

He smiles at me. "Carry on, I don't mind." He goes back to making cookies.

I put the half eaten cup-cake down and go behind me, put my arms around him and into his apron pocket. "What are your plans for this year?" I ask.

He begins cutting the shapes of the cookies. "Bake, bake and more baking." He smiles to himself and pushes hard on the cookie mixture. "What about you?"

"I have a few plans; one is to try and get my mum to settle here." He nods along with me, "Another is to plant some more flowers down by the lake." I pauses and I lean my head on his shoulder. "But they will have to wait, as something came up unexpectedly."

Peeta continues and doesn't hesitate. "Oh, what's that?"

"Well, having a baby wasn't on my list."

He stops; I feel every muscle in him tense. He puts everything down and turns to face me. "Having a baby?"

I nod and feel a grin spread over my face.

"You're… You're pregnant?" He asks slowly like he can't understand a word I am saying.

I laugh, "Yes, is that OK?"

He brings me close and kisses me hard. "OK? That is brilliant!" He picks me up and spins me around. "A baby! A baby!" He says excitement spilling out in his words. "Parents, we're going to be parents!"

I smile and hug his hard. "I'm about 2 months gone. I went to the doctor to make sure yesterday."

"I wish you had told me, I would have gone with you." He says, still all excited.

I stare at him; His face all tight with grins, this was the reaction I wanted. I wanted this, for him to be so happy that I could feel it radiation through me, so that the smile on his lips would also show in his eyes. I kissed him. "And ruin this excitement? Never."

We are all finally moving forward. Everyone's lives are slowly coming together. Mine feels more whole every day that passes, and I know this baby is a blessing. I know someone up there sent him or her down to me, sent him or her to me at this time for a reason, because they know that this baby would be what we all needed to show that life still goes on after the games.

The End.

* * *

_**- And that is it! That is they're Continued Story over...**_

_**But maybe not! It might be over for Katniss and Peeta, but i am starting a new story tomorrow It will involve their children, so keep updated! I will post on here when the story is up so you can go and read :) **_

_**How did you like the final Chapter? Did you like how she threw away the pin as a sign of the games being behind her, or how she told Peeta that she was pregnant?**_

_**Did you like how it all ended?**_

_**And how do you think Dylan Thomas's poem fits in the with The Hunger Games? Leave a review! And keep updated on the next story :)**_

_**- Shunice x**_


	33. HEY EVERYONE

Hey!

I've uploaded the new story!

PLEASE GO AND READ IT NOW! It's on my profile.

It's called,

Rose and Cinnick, Life after Life!

Don't forget to review and favorite it to keep on top of updates!

Hope you enjoy it as much as you did this one :)


End file.
